


Please Start

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Luffy had just been trying to get home when his car had broken down. Help comes in the form of Trafalgar Law and Luffy probably would have forgotten him if he didn't keep running into him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time trying something chaptered in the One Piece universe. It's a modern AU because I don't know a thing about sailing. XD Hope you enjoy. :)

 

  
  


 

 

“Please start,” Luffy muttered as he turned the key in the ignition a little harder than necessary. There was a beat and then the engine turned over, Luffy sighing in relief as the radio started to play and the fans kicked in. Then he put the car into drive and everything went black again. “No, no, no!”

There were a couple of frustrated, near desperate, pounds on the steering wheel and Luffy had to slam his eyes shut when he felt them starting to prickle. “It’s going to start, it _will_ ,” he told himself, turning the key once more. “Please. Please start, come on, _please_.”

That time there wasn’t so much as a splutter.

His feet kicked out immaturely and he was about to pummel the dash again when his attention was caught by lights in the review mirror. Squinting against the harsh, clinical white brightness, Luffy was able to make out the shape of a car, so black it was almost obscured by the night. Its hazard lights were on though and it had come to a stop just behind him. Seeing someone get out of the driver’s side, Luffy hastily scrambled out too.

“Alright?”

The voice was younger than he was expecting. It also wasn’t as nice as he was expecting. No, the voice was actually quite cold. Luffy had half a mind to get back into his car but by then the man had reached his side. He was a head or so taller and he looked every bit as stressed as Luffy felt.

“Car trouble?”

“No,” Luffy grumbled, toeing the ground. He relented at the raised eyebrow. “Okay, it won’t start but I’m sure it will soon!”

That got him a sigh. “That hardly sounds like working Straw Hat-ya,” the man said, teasingly jerking the cord of his hat and leaning over to try the car himself. It didn’t so much as tick. “I don’t think you’re getting home any time soon.”

“No, it’ll start!” Luffy insisted desperately.

“Why don’t you tell me why you _want_ it to start so badly?”

Luffy flinched, knowing the answer but he couldn’t _say_ that answer. No, instead he mumbled out, “Because I have some canvases I promised to give Nami before she starts work tomorrow. And I would have been home easy,” he rambled on, “But then I got stuck in Water 7 because Grandpa kept going on and on about me joining the navy and-”

“Where do you live?”

The sharp question cut him off mid-stream, Luffy a little surprised before blurting out, “Grove 42, Sabaody.”

The older man nodded thoughtfully. “I’m at Grove 13 but I could make the detour. I can give you a lift if you really need it.”

Luffy frowned. “I don’t know you.”

“And I don’t know you,” came the sharp counter. “This just seems quicker to me than waiting for your friends or family. A tow-truck can come in the morning and pick up yo-”

“Whoa, whoa!” Luffy interjected, waving his hands. “I’m not leaving my car! Someone could steal it!”

“It would take an hour for someone to get here, provided anyone’s open this time of night.”

“But…”

“And didn’t you have to deliver those paintings?”

“Canvases,” Luffy repeated. “But…Well, I don’t know!”

His new friend – friend? Was that the right word? – pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Give me a second, I may have an idea,” he said as he dialled, angling slightly away from Luffy as he started to talk. “Eustass-ya, I-…Yes, I know it’s late…I need some help…No, there’s a kid broken down on the Grand Line and needs a tow…Yes you can…What will I-…?...” He paused to sigh. “Yes… _yes_ , Eustass-ya…yes, whatever you want. No, I won’t argue…Okay. Bye.”

“Was that your friend?” Luffy asked as the call was ended.

“A mechanic I know,” was the cryptic reply. “He won’t be here for an hour or so but he’ll also wave the charges because…Anyway.” Luffy jumped as a set of car keys were thrust in his face. “I refuse to make us both wait; that’s ridiculous. I don’t have anywhere to be so I’m happy to wait with the car. Take mine to get home and we can arrange a time tomorrow to return it.”

Luffy was rendered speechless. “You…you’re letting me borrow your car?!”

A boot kicked his back tyre in thinly veiled disgust. “If you can drive _this_ , you can drive anything.”

This was probably a stupid idea and Nami and Sanji would probably be screaming about stranger danger right now but really, this guy’s car was a hundred times nicer than Luffy’s and the man looked more likely to fall asleep on his feet than kill him and Luffy really needed to get home sometime before sunrise so…

“Okay!” he decided, snatching the keys up, handing the man his phone. “Put your number in there while I move my stuff.”

It took him all of about five minutes to wrestle everything across and when Luffy started the gleaming Audi, it came to life just as expected, his nerves instantly soothing. His phone was passed back through the driver’s side window and he was levelled with a hard stare. “Drive safely, Straw Hat-ya.”

“I hope your friend gets here soon!” Luffy chirped. “Thanks again!”

He drove home with more care than he’d ever taken, not wanting to scratch or bump anything. Knowing his luck he’d get into an accident the one time he borrowed someone else’s car. Usopp had done that once. Borrowed Robin’s car and gotten to the end of the street before someone had run into him, writing it off. Luffy _really_ hoped that didn’t happen to him.

But no, he made it home in one piece. He parked the car, took extra care to lock it, and then bounded into his apartment building. Nami was set to come at six-thirty so he’d have to remember an alarm and oh god, why did such a time even exist? Unlocking the front door, Luffy very determinedly ignored the shut door to his left before stumbling down to his own. He was too tired to change, just flopping onto his bed clothes and all. A few seconds later there was a noise from the doorway.

“Luffy, that you?”

“Mm, ‘s me Sanji.”

“’kay. Jus’ wanna see ‘f your safe.”

“Thanks. G’night.”

“Night Lu.”

Finally, finally, sleep was allowed to consume him.

 

***

 

Law heard the loud, roaring engine before he saw any lights. He got up from where he was seated on the embankment and strolled back to the old car just as Kidd pulled up. The mechanic scoffed as he jumped down from the cab. “You seriously making me tow this piece of shit Trafalgar?”

“Towing things is your job Eustass-ya,” Law reminded him coldly. “Doesn’t matter what it is.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the redhead grumbled, abruptly grabbing Law’s arm and dragging him to his side. “’Whatever I want’. Those were your exact words.”

Law pushed the man away with a scowl. “And you’ll get it if you tow this.”

Kidd chuckled, mockingly stroking his cheek. “Go wait in the car babe. I’ll get this hooked up.”

Law didn’t think that merited a response, turning on his heel and stalking right past his friend. Perhaps friend wasn’t the right word. He wondered if there even was a word for two people who despised each other but also used each other for sex. ‘Fuck-buddies’ came close but then, they weren’t buddies in any sense of the word so maybe that wasn’t quite right either.

There were some loud _clunk_ s and _thunk_ s from outside and then Kidd was climbing into the driver’s seat. He eyed Law up before seeming to decide that going in for a kiss was definitely a bad idea. Didn’t stop him from leaning over to bite his neck, Law hissing but then shivering as Kidd soothed the spot with his tongue. “Fuck you,” he ground out.

“No, I’m fucking _you_ ,” Kidd said triumphantly as he pulled away, thumbing over the already bruised area. “That’s gonna look so good tomorrow.”

Law flipped him off as the truck started, settling down and propping his feet up on the dash. Kidd tried to push them down but all that earnt him were several stomped-on fingers so he stopped that pretty quick. His friend then tried for conversation and if Law had thought he could have gotten away with successfully feigning sleep, he would have.

“Late for you to be out.”

“I’m often out late Eustass-ya. Do keep up.”

He winced as his ear was flicked. “Fine, shithead. But not on this road at this hour. Since when does Dr. Trafalgar leave Sabaody?”

“Since he has to attend a medical seminar in fucking Thriller Bark. Of all the backwards cities…”

“Didn’t you say their experimental treatments were borderline unethical?”

Law’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, well, so you do listen Eustass-ya. I’m impressed.”

Kidd returned his look with ease. “And if I asked you what was wrong with the car I’m towing, you’d say…?”

“Starter’s blown,” Law mumbled, irked that he knew that. He pinched Kidd’s bicep out of irritation but it only got him a laugh.

“Who owns the car anyway?”

Law shrugged. “Dunno. I put his number in my phone as Straw Hat-ya. Run his plates at the shop.”

“I’m not a cop,” Kidd deadpanned.

“You telling me you _can’t_ get that info?” Law challenged.

“Yeah, alright, I can so stop preening,” came the sour mutter and then they were pulling into _Repel Workshops_. “Get your skinny arse out. We’re not going home in this.”

“I don’t recall agreeing to stay the night.”

“Drop the act. It’s nearly 3A.M. You’re staying.”

Law knew Kidd was right but that didn’t make him any happier about it. Especially not when he was cornered a few minutes later and Kidd started backing him towards Straw Hat’s car. “So, when I say whatever…”

 _“No.”_ Law’s tone left no room for argument. “I refuse to let you fuck me in that boy’s car. Yours? Fine. But not his.”

Kidd growled but reluctantly led him to the back office, pushing Law onto the sofa and crowding over him. “I’m gonna make you scream for it,” he whispered, lips tracing his collar bones and leaving sharp nips and bites.

“I’m tired though so forgive me if I fall asleep part-way through,” Law drawled, throwing an arm over his eyes and letting them fall shut.

His cockiness was met with a growl followed by blunt fingernails scraping down his chest, Law keening when they scraped over his nipples. “Sleeping is the last thing you’ll be wanting to do in a minute Trafalgar. Begging’s probably gonna be top of the list.”

Law lifted his arm enough to peek at Kidd, seeing his feral grin and matching it. “Well then, by all means.”

It had been awhile for him anyway; it was probably time to empty the pipes. And Kidd was particularly talented when it came to sex. Really, Law had nothing to complain about. Didn’t mean he was going to put in any work though. Nah, Kidd would have to do that on all his own. Who was Law kidding? The challenge would only make it more fun. Excellent.

 

***

 

“Luffy, Nami’s here!”

Luffy groaned, burying his head until his pillow and hopelessly wishing Sanji’s voice had been nothing but a dream. Apparently not because the next second his pillow was ripped from his head and flung across the room. “Up Luffy! You promised!”

“But _Nami_ …” Luffy whined, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Can’t I sleep?”

“Luffy, it’ll be quicker if you just give the stuff to her,” Zoro informed him from the lounge.

“Get my keys from the hook and get it yourself,” he tried, hiding under the duvet this time.

“Yeah, about that.” Luffy’s head popped up at Nami’s odd tone. “Your car isn’t here Luffy. And neither are your keys; Sanji already looked.”

“Anything for my Nami!” came the swooning from the kitchen only to be met with Zoro’s, “Would you shut up you shit cook?!”

“Oh, that’s right,” Luffy remembered, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “My car broke down so I-”

“Wait, your car broke down?!” Nami cried, bringing footsteps from the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Luffy said with a laugh, catching sight of Zoro’s face and repeating it once more for his sake. “I’m _fine_.”

“So how’d you get home then?” Sanji asked, frowning as he lit a cigarette. Yeah, they were never going to get their bond back.

“Someone leant me their car while they waited for the tow truck.”

Silence.

Dead silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

_“Luffy!”_

_“Idiot!_ Why would you-”

“Who were they? Do we know-”

“What tow truck?”

“Did you _know_ them?”

“How are you going to-”

“Guys, guys!” Luffy interrupted, glaring at them until they stopped. “Look, I don’t _know_. I know, I was stupid,” he conceded, seeing Nami’s mouth open, “But he let me borrow his car and it’s really cool and why would he want my car when he has his? And the mechanic was his friend so he wanted to wait for him. His number’s in my phone.”

Nami was already lunging for the phone, scrolling down his contacts. “What was his name?”

“Name?...Oh, I don’t know. I forgot to ask.”

There was no stopping the hit to the head that time, Luffy sulking as he rubbed the sore spot.

“Here, that message there,” Sanji said, leaning over Nami’s shoulder to point at something. “Looks like the guy messaged himself to get Luffy’s number.”

“Trafalgar Law,” Nami read aloud before pressing call.

“Nami, it’s six in the morning!” Luffy exclaimed, trying to grab the phone fruitlessly. His friend just poked her tongue out before placing the phone between them all on loud speaker as it went to voicemail.

_“Hi, hi! This is Law’s phone but he’s not answering – jerk!”_

Luffy frowned. “That doesn’t sound like the guy.”

 _“But that means he’s probably asleep or at work because he’s a_ workaholic,” That last bit was sung. _“So call the tired panda back later and he might-”_

 _“Penguin, is that_ my _phone? Fucking give it-”_

“Okay, _that’s_ him.”

The voicemail then cut out to the tone, Luffy laughing so hard he could barely manage to get his voice to work. “Hey Tr-…Trafo-…Torao! This is Monkey D Luffy! Um…I have your car and you have mine so when you get this call me back. Thanks!” He hung up before dissolving into full-blown laughter. “Isn’t he funny?”

“Nothing I just heard makes me feel any better,” Sanji muttered, getting up to leave as the kettle boiled in the kitchen, only stopping long enough to snatch a kiss from Zoro before passing.

“Luffy, you know better.”

Luffy sunk down at Zoro’s chastisement. “Sorry.” His fingers mindlessly toyed with his sheets. “I just…Maybe I panicked a little but I needed to get home and he seemed okay, alright? You know I’m a good judge of character!”

Zoro shot Nami a look and Luffy pouted when she left the room without a word, his best friend coming to take her place. Zoro’s voice was softer this time but still just as hard. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Luffy bit his lip guiltily. “Be-because Zoro was sleeping.”

He was rewarded with a heavy sigh. “I’m your best friend Luffy. I’m _trying_ to be there for you but I only can be if you _let_ me. I couldn’t give two shits if it’s two in the morning! You _call_ _me_.”

“Sorry Zoro,” he said again, tipping into his friend’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I promise to call you first next time, okay?”

Zoro’s hands came to settle in the small of his back, warm and strong. “Thank you.” He pulled away, ruffling Luffy’s hair as he got to his feet. “Now come on. Let’s deal with the witch.”

“I heard that!” Nami screeched, Zoro just grinning and making Luffy smother a laugh behind his hands. There was no doubt; he had the best friends in the world.

 

***

 

Zoro usually liked to nap between training sessions but when Luffy had forwarded him a text just before lunch that read, “ _car is fixed. I can have it at yours at 2?_ ”, he’d never been happier to forego it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Luffy – nothing like that at all – it’s just that Luffy was sometimes _too_ trusting and for all knew, he and Sanji could have a new flatmate by the end of the day and that wasn’t something they wanted. Nami had found out too and had managed to weasel out of work for the afternoon. She was probably coming to ensure Luffy didn’t get ripped off, despite his assurances it was free, and also because she was too curious for her own good.

Zoro was only a couple of minutes late, delayed by his bus taking some bizarre route unexpectedly, but it looked like Luffy’s horrible, red Ford Laser – a relic from the late 80s – had yet to arrive. After seeing the car that was supposedly Law’s, Zoro could see why Luffy was so confident the man had no desire to steal his own. They didn’t even compare.

“Did you give him the right address?” Nami was pestering as Zoro joined them.

“Nami, he knows his address,” Zoro huffed, making Luffy beam.

“Right! And-…Ah!, here she is. _Sunny!_ ”

Yep, there was Luffy’s car, trundling in the entrance and then turning towards them, pulling into the space closest. Two men climbed out, a dark-haired one and a pale redhead.

“Is this your tow-truck friend Torao?” Luffy asked, bounding up to the dark-haired one so that was clearly Trafalgar Law.

“Torao?” the redhead repeated. “That’s a new one.”

“Shut up Eustass-ya,” Law drawled, sounding bored with his companion. He held the keys out to Luffy. “You can have these back now. I assume my car’s still in one piece?”

“Yep, it’s absolutely fine!” Luffy replied with a grin, pointing out said car which prompted Law to head in that direction.

“What was wrong with it?” Zoro asked when the other man looked like he was going to follow, jerking a thumb at the Laser when he got a raised eyebrow. “Easy fix?”

“Yeah, easy. Starter was shot. Eustass Kidd, by the way,” he introduced with a two fingered salute.

“Zoro.” He pointed to the others. “Nami, Luffy.”

Kidd eyed up Luffy in a way Zoro didn’t exactly like. “Luffy huh? You the kid who owns this scrapheap?”

“Be nice Eustass-ya,” Law scolded as he wandered back over, seemingly satisfied. “We aren’t all made of money.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kidd muttered, Law just smiling at him serenely.

“Should we discuss payment?” Nami edged in, eyeing Kidd up suspiciously.

“No need,” the mechanic replied, slinging an arm over Law’s shoulders and ouch, he clearly didn’t like that judging from his face. “Trafalgar here covered the bill.”

“It was a favour,” Law hastily assured. “No money changed hands.”

He then shifted and Zoro saw the dark marks that decorated his neck and further if he was seeing right. Shit, so _money_ hadn’t been exchanged but…Dammit, now he almost wanted to ask the guy if he needed help. He hadn’t looked comfortable from the second he’d arrived and Zoro was beginning to think that Eustass Kidd could be the reason why.

“What my friend is not telling you Straw Hat-ya,” Law said, dislodging the arm and taking a very pointed step closer to Luffy. “Is that for its age, your car is in excellent condition. You’re obviously a very careful driver.”

Fuck, _not_ the right thing to say but Luffy barely even winced. He was all smiles but he didn’t challenge Nami’s hand sliding into his either. “Thanks! I try really hard!”

The earnt him a tiny smile. “I can tell.”

“Oi Trafalgar, get your keys and let’s go.”

“I’m hardly in a rush Eustass-ya,” Law shot back but he _did_ take the keys when Luffy offered. “Thank you, Luffy-ya.”

He waved and headed back to his car, Nami taking Luffy to his own so they could properly check it over. Zoro would follow in a moment but something was itching in his chest as he watched Law and Kidd walk away. He then blinked as Law pulled Kidd down, crashing their lips together. That was the last thing he had been expecting. Huh. In that case, he supposed he had to let it go.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if this will be a slow-burn yet but it could end up that way. Comments are appreciated; I'd love to hear your thoughts! .xx Dan


	2. Chapter 2

 

Law had barely rounded the corner that led to the door of his apartment when,

“Hey, there he is!”

“Not cool, you said you were coming back yesterday!”

The surgeon looked up and grimaced at finding Penguin and Shachi standing in the door of their flat. Law didn’t know if it was kindness or cruelty that the layout of his building was such that the last two apartments on each floor were tucked ever so slightly around a corner. It meant that only a narrow hallway led to them and unfortunately it also made running into neighbours a _lot_ more likely. In a way it was like having a private sector but Law would have preferred it if his neighbours had been perhaps old ladies who liked to garden or someone who never dared set foot outside. But no, for better or for worse he’d ended up with Penguin and Shachi.

“I was delayed,” he said in response to their hollering, managing a shrug.

Penguin went to say something when Shachi cut across him, eyes narrowed. “Spent the night at Kidd’s more like.”

Law matched him glare for glare. “Whether I did or didn’t, it doesn’t concern you. The company I keep is my own.”

“I just…” Shachi trailed off helplessly. “No, you’re right. I think your relationship’s fucked up – I’ll be honest – but you both agree to it so there’s nothing to argue on.”

“It’s not a relationship,” Law explained for what felt like the hundredth time. “Those involve actual feelings.”

Penguin almost looked sad at that, Law beating down a scowl. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ a relationship. He wasn’t using Kidd because he was desperate. It was mutual; that was all. The second either of them went serious with someone else it would be over. They were basically a time bomb inevitably counting down to their demise.

“Do you wanna tell us about the seminar at least?” Penguin tried.

Law’s expression flattened. “Definitely not.” He sighed at seeing their despondent looks though, finally grumbling out, “But if you give me five minutes to put my stuff away and feed Bepo we can get coffee.”

They agreed with loud cheers, yelling about going to collect their shoes while Law unlocked his apartment. He had half a mind to lock the door but then Shachi had the spare key so it wouldn’t get him anywhere in the end; just hurt their feelings more and a sad face on Penguin was just as soul-crushing as it sounded. It was like punching an actual penguin.

“Hey Bepo,” he murmured, smiling as his cat weaved in and out of his legs. He hefted the behemoth into his arms, scratching him behind the ears and earning some pleased trills. “I’ll be back later. Go nap in the sun.”

It sounded tempting but Law couldn’t join, dumping his overnight bag and swapping out his shirt for a more casual hoodie. He stepped into the hall right before his friends did, letting them lead the way until they reached their favourite coffee shop, clambering into the booth they’d long since claimed as theirs. Coffees and cakes were bought, stories exchanged and pictures shared, and it was only when Law reached to find his notepad that he realised he hadn’t seen it since he’d left Kidd’s. A quick search of the apartment upon his return showed it wasn’t there. Law wasn’t one for losing things and he was drumming his fingers on the counter top impatiently as he dialled his so-called friend.

_“So soon Trafalgar?”_

He snorted. “You wish. No Eustass-ya, I’ve left something at yours. When can I come and collect it?”

_“What was it?”_

“It’s a notebook if you must know,” Law said, dropping onto the sofa and making a tiny _oof_ sound when Bepo jumped straight onto his lap. “I seem to have misplaced it. I assume it’s at yours?”

 _“You’re more than welcome to come look for yourself,”_ was the languid reply.

Law rolled his eyes. “I will. Now, when?”

They agreed on Thursday because Law had a couple of night shifts coming up and really, if he was going to get the most out of Kidd, he wanted to be awake enough to enjoy it. A couple of lazy rounds on a Thursday afternoon sounded good to him.

 

***

 

“So, so, wait! You just gave this guy your car?”

Luffy laughed, snatching a chip from Zoro even as Usopp was flailing about on the sofa. “More like he gave me his. It was such a cool car Usopp!”

“But it sounds so dangerous!” Chopper wailed from his position on the floor.

“Chopper, Luffy seems just fine,” Robin placated, patting the boy’s head as she passed. Her gaze then swapped to Luffy. “But you know that’s unsafe Luffy.”

“I know, I know,” Luffy groaned. “Everyone has already told me nine hundred times.”

“That’s a super exaggeration bro,” Franky said as he entered the room, just home from work and outright beaming when Robin kissed his cheek.

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about!” Luffy pointed out, pouting until Zoro began to tickle his sides with his foot. “Zoro, stop it!”

“Are you lot going to put on a movie or not?” Sanji griped from the balcony, having to step out as Robin did not allow smoking in her house.

“We’re waiting for Nami!” Chopper called back.

“No, Nami’s out with Vivi,” Usopp said, brows furrowed.

Luffy sat bolt upright. “What?! You mean we’ve been waiting all this time and Nami isn’t even coming!”

“I’m positive she put it in the group chat,” Usopp stammered out, hastily scrolling through his phone.

“Hmm, let’s go to the arcade then!” Luffy announced. “Nami always hogs the money when we go but this time we can play whatever games we want!”

“I’m in,” Zoro said with a lazy wave of his hand.

“Me too!” Chopper agreed, hands clapping together excitedly.

“Sorry Chopper but it’s a school night,” Robin reminded gently. “To make going worthwhile you’d be home too late.”

“But _Robin_ ,” Chopper pleaded.

“Nah bro, it’s a no from her and a no from me,” Franky said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go another time after you graduate, okay?” Luffy offered, flopping forward to grasp his friend’s hand. “It’s only another few months, yeah?”

Chopper gave a stern nod. “Yep!”

“So I take it that means no arcade?” Sanji reasoned as he stepped back inside.

“Not today dart brow,” Zoro said, tugging him down and letting the blond throw his long legs over his lap. “Movie night for us. But better pick fast or it’ll be past Chopper’s bed time.”

 _“Zoro!”_ Chopper wailed, all of them laughing only to be distracted when Luffy’s phone went off. Luffy frowned down at it in bewilderment. “Luffy? Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just…” He placed the phone to his ear. “Torao?”

 

***

 

Law pushed open the door to Kidd’s apartment without preamble, knowing it would be unlocked for him. He barely waved at the man seated on the couch as he made for the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower first,” he announced, making it to the door before grudgingly adding, “You’re welcome to join.”

Kidd turned and raised his eyebrows at him. “Is that your way of asking Trafalgar?”

Law sniffed. “It’s my way of informing you I’m not opposed to company.”

“’Not opposed to company’,” he heard Kidd mock as he stepped into the bathroom, flipping on the fan and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. The next second there were large hands on his waist, turning him around. “I like it when you want me.”

“Exactly why I don’t tell you,” Law countered, threading his fingers through Kidd’s hair and nipping at his jaw. “Your ego’s big enough without my assistance.”

Kidd grinned, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss before dropping to his knees. Law smothered a groan because that was more than okay. It was _exactly_ what he wanted right now and he shamelessly bucked into the hand cupping his hardening cock, ignoring the smug look. “Well look at that, you _do_ want me.”

“I do,” Law confirmed. “Now do it faster.”

He got what he wanted minutes later, legs nearly giving out as Kidd’s mouth sent him over the edge. He practically stumbled into the shower, scrubbing himself down and stepping out only to have Kidd whisk him away before he could even find a towel. It would be another two rounds before they were satiated, Law panting as Kidd’s fingers traced the various marks he’d left on his chest.

“Someone was in fine form today,” Kidd remarked dryly.

“You loved it so don’t complain,” Law shot back, batting his hands away and sitting up, stretching his arms above his head until his spine gave a satisfying crack. There was a sense of pride that came with knowing Kidd was watching every move. “Now, where’re my notes? I need them for the board meeting tomorrow.”

Kidd stiffened. “…you didn’t say it was important.”

Law turned around ever so slowly. “Eustass-ya, what did you do with it?”

“I didn’t do anything to it!” he hastily defended, throwing his hands up. “You just…Look, I never _said_ it was here.”

“You just said I was welcome to look,” Law recalled, growling and punching him in the chest. “Damn it Eustass-ya! I fucking need that notebook!”

“And I don’t have it!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Law cried, throwing off the sheet from around his waist and stomping to his satchel, pulling out his clothes and angrily stuffing them on. “You could have at least _looked_ for it and told me you didn’t have it!”

He was met with a flat look. “And would you have come around if I didn’t?”

Something in that sentence made Law go very, very still. His hands had frozen halfway through buttoning up his jeans and his skin was prickling with anger. He then stormed over to Kidd’s side, eyes burning.

“Let me make this very clear: you don’t own me Eustass-ya and you don’t get to play with me. You want me to come here and fuck around, I will but don’t play fucking mind games.”

A hand snapped around his wrist, Law tensing at those cold eyes. “I wasn’t the one who assumed I wouldn’t give you back your own belongings without getting something in return.”

Law flushed, snatching his hand away. “Fine. You’re right. But that doesn’t make me any happier. Now I’ve got to find the stupid thing,” he ended in a murmur as he pulled on his shirt. “Don’t try and help me,” he said when he saw Kidd start to get out of bed. “I’m pissed at you right now and I don’t want your help.”

“So high and mighty Trafalgar. A true martyr.”

“I’m surprised you even know that word,” Law snarled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t call me for a week if I were you. I’m slow to forgive.”

Kidd just grinned at him, making his hackles rise. “Don’t lie. We both know you’ll be back here before the weekend’s out.”

Law left without a word, brain working furiously as he tried to figure out where his lost book could possibly be. He’d had it on the way back from Thriller Bark, had had it in Kidd’s truck, had even had it when they’d gotten back to Kidd’s place. He remembered flicking through it on the way to Luffy’s apartment and then…And then Kidd had slammed on the brakes so hard Law had dropped the book and nearly spilt his coffee just because he wanted to be annoying. They’d dissolved into an argument then and the book had never been picked up. Ah. It was with Straw Hat then.

He dug his phone out of his pocket, glad he hadn’t deleted the number. “Straw Hat-ya?”

_“Torao?”_

 

***

 

 _“Yes, it’s me,”_ came the reply, Luffy shushing his friends as they continued to bicker loudly. “ _I have a favour to ask, it seems.”_

“A favour?” Luffy repeated, head cocking to one side. “What kind?”

 _“I’ve lost some very important seminar notes,”_ Law was saying and he sounded very irritated. _“The last place I remember seeing them was in your car when I dropped it back Monday. You don’t happen to know if they’re in there, do you?”_

“Um, I don’t think so,” Luffy said, frowning deeply. “I didn’t see any.” Law swore and Luffy winced, asking him to wait. “Guys!” he called, making everyone turn around. “Torao thinks he left something in Sunny; did anyone find anything?”

“Not me,” Zoro said, shrugging.

Sanji rubbed his chin before giving the same answer. “I don’t think so.”

“What was it?” Usopp asked after coming up blank.

Luffy listened before relaying, “He says it’s a notebook. Black leather, emb-…embla…what?”

“Embossed?” Robin guessed when it became apparent both Luffy and Law were becoming increasingly frustrated with each other.

“Yes, that!” Luffy said, giving her a thumbs up. “And the emba-…those bits are yellow.”

“Seriously never seen anything like that,” Zoro replied as he got to his feet. “Let’s have a look though. Call him back if we find it.”

“Okay! Did you hear that Torao?”

_“I did.”_

“We’ll go look now so you can stop sounding so cross,” Luffy said with a laugh. “If you didn’t lose it you wouldn’t have to be cranky.”

_“I…It’s not the losing it that’s annoyed me. It’s…anyway, I’ll sort it later.”_

Luffy’s steps slowed a little. “Did you and your friend have a fight?” Zoro’s eyes were suddenly on him and Luffy squirmed uncomfortably. What had he done?

There was a loud sigh from the other end. _“In a way. But as you said, it was partially my fault. I have to go Luffy-ya but please get back to me if you find it.”_

“I will,” Luffy promised.

He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and skirted to Usopp’s side because Zoro was seriously freaking him out. Once they actually looked, it took them less than five minutes to find the book, tucked under the passenger’s chair. It was full of medical jargon and strange diagrams that Luffy didn’t understand but had Chopper’s eyes shining. When Luffy had called Law back they’d found that their schedules clashed and Law would have to zip to the university on his lunch break. It also meant Chopper could borrow the book until morning and Luffy didn’t think he’d ever seen the boy so excited in his life.

Luffy barely noticed though. Barely noticed because he was stuck on the last thing Law had said to him.

_“Let me make it up to you for being an inconvenience. Pizza’s on me if you would like to meet at Bonney’s at nine tomorrow?”_

Well, he wasn’t one to turn down free food so it looked as though Luffy was going.

 

***

 

Knocking on Penguin and Shachi’s door was the last thing he wanted to do but then Law also felt like he was having an emotional crisis and that just wasn’t something he did. The door was opened by Penguin, his expression turning quizzical upon sighting Law. After all, Law never initiated their contact. “Come in,” was all he said, opening the door further.

“Thank you,” Law murmured, toeing off his shoes and letting himself be led to the lounge room.

Shachi looked to be having a very competitive round of Mario Kart with himself but he nearly dropped the controller when Law stepped into the room. One shared looked with Penguin was all that was needed before the television was switched off and Law was ushered towards the couch.

“Did you want a tea? Coffee?” Penguin offered.

“No but thank you,” Law replied. He toed at the floor before finding Shachi’s eyes solemnly. “If the words I-told-you-so or anything of a similar vein come out of your mouth I’m leaving, understand?”

Shachi mimed zipping his mouth shut. It didn’t fill him with confidence.

“…I did something stupid,” he finally confessed, voice barely a whisper.

Shachi scooted his bean bag closer, setting his feet on Law’s knees and refusing to budge. “On one hand I can believe that but on the other hand I can’t believe you would actually admit to it.”

Law’s face soured. “Fine, yes, but my admitting it doesn’t make it any less of an issue.”

“What did you do?”

The surgeon ran a hand through his hair. “I…Eustass-ya and I had a disagreement. That bit I’m fine with. The stupid bit was my response. Which in this case was asking another boy out for dinner tomorrow.”

Shachi spluttered in disbelief, Penguin’s head popping out from the kitchen. “You…you asked someone out on _date?_ ”

“I hardly think it’s a date,” Law relented, folding his arms sheepishly. “It…It’s more dinner. I’m paying him back for a favour he did me.”

“That’s…nice?” Penguin offered.

But Shachi was already shaking his head. “No, it’s not. Not until you tell me _why_ you asked him. Because you don’t _like_ him. If you did, you wouldn’t be here saying you’d done “something stupid”.”

Right on all accounts but that didn’t mean Law had to like it. “I wouldn’t say I like him no.”

Penguin’s nose scrunched up. “Then why ask him out?”

Those feet on his knee were suddenly replaced with a hand. “Is this an attempt to make Kidd jealous?”

Law’s eyes flashed. “I’d _never_ try to win Eustass-ya over. No, I…” He very stubbornly avoided their gazes, preferring to look at his own lap. “I more hoped that if I implied there was someone else he would drop what we have.”

“Dammit Law.” His head snapped up only to jerk back when Shachi took his hands, a desperate look on his face. “You always say that what you and Kidd have is a mutual agreement and that you can walk out whenever you want but how can it be with what you just said? You sound…hell Law, you sound _scared_ to leave him without an excuse. Do you _need_ a reason? What’s to stop you just walking away now?”

Law shied away. “I don’t like Eustass-ya’s company but…”

“You like the convenience of having someone you can go to whenever you want sex,” Penguin told him, tone hard and oddly cold. “There are plenty of bars that someone like you could go to Law. You could pull in anyone if you tried.” He then came uncomfortably close, prying one of his hands from Shachi’s grasp so he could take it. “Do you really need to get laid that often or are you trying to keep Kidd happy?”

Law extracted his hands. “Please don’t say it like that. Eustass-ya isn’t that bad.”

Shachi snorted in disbelief. “You obviously don’t know how you talk about him then. Some of the things you say he does…”

“I give in return,” Law said firmly. “I can assure that I give as good as I get. For every story I’ve told, Eustass-ya would have a matching one. You only see him in such a bad light because I’ve painted him that way. I come to you to complain about him. I have never once brought up how badly I treat him.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “Perhaps I should have.”

“Perhaps you should just stop.” Law jerked at Shachi’s unrelenting snap. “If you can’t be around each other without fighting or driving each other mad then it’s not helping either of you. Get out Law. Go to dinner with this other guy,” he implored. “Don’t do it because of Kidd, do it because you want to. Have _fun_.”

Law smiled crookedly. “You know I’m no fun Shach-ya.”

His friend grinned, propping his chin on his knees. “You can be if you want to be.”

He rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Now let me go, I undoubtedly have a very hungry cat to feed.”

“I already fed him!” Penguin called from the kitchen. “He was meowing when you weren’t home by dusk. Also, you’re staying here for dinner so Shachi, get that Mario game back on please.”

Law’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t agree to this!”

“No, but you will!” Shachi laughed, shoving a controller in his hand and clambering up to sit next to him. “If I win, you tell me all about your date tomorrow. If you win, morning coffee’s on me for a week.”

Law’s eyebrows shot up. “Alright, you’ve piqued my interest. Deal.”

So he won after much shouting and screaming from all of them and some from the neighbours below telling them to be quiet. He also maybe called them both over the next night anyway but that wasn’t anyone’s business.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of the establishing chapter that I'm pretty sure slots everyone into their places. It's a little bit shorter than the last one but I'm already working on the next one too so...Thank you to everyone who commented last time and left kudos!!! .xx Dan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's been leaving reviews - they've really helped me get motivated! I now have an estimate number of chapters so that's a little exciting. Also took some liberties in this chapter but I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

 

Luffy bounced up to the pizza place in excitement. He hadn’t recognised the name but once he’d asked some of the other students in his lectures if they’d heard of it, they hadn’t been able to stop raving. Apparently _everyone_ knew about _Bonney’s Pizza_ which begged the question of why he had never gone before? Sanji always took them to the newest restaurants!

“Luffy-ya!”

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, beaming when he saw Law standing at the door. He still wasn’t entirely sure as to why the guy had asked him to dinner over something as silly as a notebook but he’d made up his mind that it was going to be fun regardless.

“Torao! Did you manage to get to your meeting?”

“I did,” Law assured, opening the door for him and pointing at a table. “Bonney’s already snagged that one for us.”

“You know the owner?” Luffy exclaimed, eyes wide.

“We went through high-school and university together,” Law said. “Not that we saw much of each other at uni. We studied very different subjects.”

“Hmm, ‘cause you’re a doctor, right?” Luffy mused as he grabbed at a menu and eagerly flipped it open. “And Bonney’s not because she makes pizza. I wanna make pizza for a living!”

Law felt like he was going to lose Luffy before they’d even started their meal if he didn’t manage to bring his attention back. Something itched away at him though. “I never told you I was a doctor. Well, surgeon to be precise.”

“Nami looked you up on Google,” Luffy informed him like that wasn’t some gross invasion of privacy. “When I told her you had my car she looked for you in case you were some weird stalker.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “So your friend’s solution to finding out if I was a stalker was to in fact become a weird stalker?”

Luffy waved him off. “That’s just Nami. She knows everything about everyone. It’s not her job but it should be.”

He went to say more but was interrupted by the waiter depositing glasses of water on the table and asking if they were ready to order. Luffy jumped in with his, Law looking a little daunted by the list before ordering something of his own. Luffy was pretty sure he heard “gluten-free” in there somewhere and his nose twitched.

“Are you one of those people who are gluten-free because bread makes you fat?”

Law blinked in surprise before smothering a laugh behind his hand. “No Luffy-ya, I’m not. I’m coeliac so I hardly have a choice in the matter.” He waggled a finger. “And you shouldn’t judge people’s choices anyway.”

Luffy pouted. “But bread is great!”

“I’m sure it is,” Law placated, throwing his eyes skyward. “Returning to our earlier conversation, you know my career but I don’t know yours. Are you working? Studying?”

“Studying,” Luffy said, grinning like he was proud of his accomplishment. “I’m studying architecture but only part time.”

“Architecture?” Law repeated, caught off guard. “That’s an interesting choice.”

“Yeah, that’s why I want to do it!” He’d missed the point but oh well. Wasn’t Law just talking about not judging? Shame on him. “See, my guidance counsellor thought it was okay even if I can’t draw. Like, I’m _really_ shit. No one ever plays Pictionary with me! But anyway,” Luffy said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment at that admission. “I can see what I want in my head, I just can’t put it on paper. But now I can use computers to draw it for me and most houses have lots of straight lines and I can use a ruler for that.”

He suddenly realised he was rambling but Law was just smiling softly. “Sounds like you enjoy it. And you kept going even after finding a potential obstacle. That’s no easy feat Luffy-ya.”

Luffy fought back a flush, bottom lip being pulled between his teeth. “Well, I only do it part-time. But in my spare time I’m doing some little courses and apprenticeships. By the time I graduate, I’ll also be able to do electrical wiring, plumbing, and actual building!”

Law paused just as their food was set down. His mouth was slight agape. “You…You’ll not only be able to design the house but build it entirely on your own,” he breathed. “Holy shit Luffy-ya, that’s ingenious.”

Luffy shrugged around the pizza he was already devouring. “It wasn’t my idea. I’m not good at being in a classroom so I thought I’d go mad studying full time. But it was…” He shook his head. “It was Ace’s idea and he always had the best ideas.”

There was a moment in which Law looked like he would ask who Ace was before dropping it. Luffy felt his shoulders sag in relief. That wasn’t something he was comfortable talking about. Ever.

“Do your friends study too?” the surgeon asked instead. “Nami and…Zoro, I believe?”

“Yeah, Zoro,” Luffy confirmed, demolishing one pizza and moving to the next. “But they don’t study. Nami does daycare and Zoro teaches martial arts. Did you know he nearly won some world championships two years ago?”

“Pardon?”

“No, he did!” Luffy insisted. “He got a second in kendo and a third in taekwondo. But then he hurt his eye and did you know that’s actually how he met Sanji? Well, he already _knew_ Sanji and liked him but Sanji didn’t notice him really until he lost his eye trying to stop him getting mugged.”

Law held up his hands. “I need to ask you to slow down. I believe most of that went over my head.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m also half-convinced you made the rest of it up.”

Luffy puffed his cheeks out in indignation. “I did not! Google Roronoa Zoro and you’ll see! But fine, Zoro aside, _Sanji_ goes to uni and Usopp – you haven’t met him yet but he’s really funny. Robin lectures, Franky works with robots, Brook’s a music tutor, and Chopper’s still in school.” He ticked each name off on his fingers. “Yep, that’s nine so that’s all of us.”

“You have…interesting friends,” Law remarked, shaking his head. “I don’t think I could ever compete with that.”

Luffy laughed, eyes crinkling up. “You don’t have to compete. But come on, tell me about your friends!” He was practically bouncing in his chair. “I wanna know!”

“I don’t have many,” Law admitted, “But I also don’t mind that. I prefer my own company. But I have Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya who live across from me. They both work at the same bookstore, only Pen-ya works in the café and Shach-ya sells the books.” He tapped his chin in thought. “I also have a cat, Bepo.”

Luffy’s eyes widened. “You have a cat? I love animals! Can I come see him?”

Law just laughed. “Perhaps.”

“What about Kidd? He’s your friend, isn’t he?”

Luffy realised he’d made a mistake when Law’s jaw clenched. “Eustass-ya is…an acquaintance. We have…mutual interests you could say but I wouldn’t call us friends.”

“Oh. Was I not supposed to ask?”

Thankfully the other man smiled. “No, it’s fine. Seeing as how you’ve already met him, it’s natural you’d ask about him.” He then glanced at the table. “I think we’re done. We should stop hogging the table. There seems to be a line.”

Luffy craned his neck behind him and realised it was true. Law paid the bill and then they were stepping back into the carpark, grimacing a little at the chill in the air. “Thanks for the meal,” Luffy said, bouncing on his toes. “I still don’t think you had to!”

“I’m aware but I wanted to,” Law promised, looking like he didn’t know what to do next.

Luffy just grinned. “Well, thanks again Torao. Guess this is goodbye!”

“I…”

Luffy paused when he heard Law stumble on his speech, turning and looking up at him curiously. “What?”

Law jammed his hands in his pockets. “I…I thought perhaps…another time…?”

Luffy gasped in delight. “Ooh, does Torao wanna be friends? Because I’d love that! You’re really fun and I wanna meet that cat of yours!” He tapped his foot until an idea hit him, causing him to snap his fingers. “There’s a great doughnut place over in Grove 39. We could go there?”

“Ah, sounds like a plan. I expect you’ll text me details?”

“I sure will! I guess now it’s til next time!” Luffy waved as he made for his car. “Bye Torao!”

He thought he heard a soft “ _bye Straw Hat-ya_ ” follow him across the carpark but maybe it was all his imagination.

 

***

 

They were midway through hanging the washing out on the balcony when Sanji asked, “Did you go somewhere after class yesterday? Zoro said you came home late.”

“Mm, I went to dinner with Torao,” Luffy replied, voice muffled by the pegs in his mouth. It wasn’t his fault the pegbox was so far away!

Sanji fumbled the socks he was trying to hang up. “Wait, you went to dinner with _Trafalgar Law?”_

“He did _what?”_

“Nami, stop yelling,” Luffy complained as they stepped back inside. “And why are you always here?”

The redhead hit him. “I’m here because _you_ asked me to bring you one of the tangerine cakes I made! Now answer the question,” she demanded impatiently. “Did you go on a date with Trafalgar Law?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Luffy huffed, eyeing up the spare spaces on the couch before choosing the one closest to Zoro and furthest from Nami. Zoro sent him a wicked grin. “We just went to dinner. It was a thank you for the book.”

Nami’s rolled her eyes. “Luffy, _no one_ shouts you dinner over a notepad. He’s clearly into you.”

“After seeing him once?” Sanji asked, displeasure clear. “Doesn’t sound like he wants to date if you know what I mean.”

Zoro’s mouth opened and then shut, his attention instead turning to Luffy. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah!” Luffy said, swinging his feet merrily. “The pizza was the best! The line when we were leaving was super-long. And Torao doesn’t even eat gluten but he wanted pizza! He’s a…um, a seal?”

“Coeliac,” Sanji provided, making a thoughtful face. “That’s rough.”

Luffy shrugged. “He didn’t care. But we just talked about our friends and what we did. He has a cat!”

“We’re not getting a pet,” Zoro and Sanji warned in unison, Luffy hunkering down in defeat.

“Are you going to meet up again?” Nami pressed, leaning forward and eyes a little too gleaming for Luffy’s liking.

“Yeah. Torao seemed kind of sad when I said goodbye and then he said he wanted to be friends – he doesn’t have many, only like two! I’m gonna take him to _Doughnut Time!_ ” Luffy said proudly. “It’s really yum!”

“ _Luffy_ ,” Sanji groaned, kneading his forehead in despair. “He told you he was coeliac. He can’t eat doughnuts!”

Luffy made a startled noise. “B-but he said it was okay! I _told_ him it was doughnuts.”

“Guess he likes you then,” Zoro said, no-nonsense as always. “He’d willingly spend time with you knowing he can’t eat anything.”

“But _Zoro_ ,” Luffy sulked, tugging on his sleeves. “I don’t want him not to be able to eat!”

“Don’t worry, you’re safe,” Sanji said, tapping at his phone. “I’ve got the menu here. There are a couple of things he could eat. It’ll be fine.”

Luffy let out a sigh of relief before glancing between each of his friends. “He didn’t say it was a date but if it _is_ a date, would you be mad?”

Nami’s face softened immediately. “Oh Luffy, we wouldn’t be mad. I just think you’d need to know him more before-…Wait, do you actually want to date him?” she asked in surprise.

Luffy shrugged. “Not right now. But maybe, right? Later?”

“Yeah, later,” Sanji agreed around his cigarette. Much later.

 

***

 

Doughnuts turned into coffee the next week which turned into a shopping trip a few days later and Luffy wouldn’t have normally suggested shopping except several of his pens were running out of ink and some of the nibs were misshapen after his usual a-little-too-forceful handling of them. That and Law had mentioned needing new work shoes after one pair had worn through and the other had been vomited on and apparently the smell had _not_ come out. They had never used the word “dates” anywhere along the line but Law had agreed to meet his friends sometime soon so that had to mean things were getting serious.

But tonight wasn’t about Law. No, tonight was about Luffy and his friends hitting the clubs until they stumbled home at hours closer to dawn than dusk. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp were already there, Luffy running late because he’d promised Robin to pick up Chopper from handball practice while she and Franky went on a date. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Chopper to be able to get home, more like she didn’t trust anyone _else_ on the night buses. Luffy kind of understood. He’d seen some strange people as well as _been_ the strange person so, yeah, he got it. He also may have then been coerced by the teenager into one too many rounds of Wii Sports.

He was finally on his way though, happily singing along to the music he had blaring in his car when it happened. When the music abruptly stopped and the dashboard went dark. When the engine cut out without warning and he had to swerve to the side of the road.

Luffy sat there in silence for several long moments, the sound of his shallow breaths the only thing filling the void. “Okay, we’re okay,” he told himself, exhaling loudly and trying the ignition again.

Nothing.

“It’s fine,” he said, hating the shakes in his voice. “Kidd fixed it. It’ll start. It’s all fine.”

But the engine didn’t start. Luffy tried three, four, five times before having to bite back a sob. It was a nothing but a broken down car and he was nineteen-years-old. He wasn’t going to cry about this! No he, he…A thought lit up in his head. He was going to call Zoro! That’s what Zoro had said to do!

Fumbling slightly as he lunged for his phone, Luffy dialled his best friend. His hope drained away as quickly as it had come when the phone rang out. He tried again, then Sanji, then Zoro once more and either their phones had gone flat or they were in a club that was so loud they couldn’t hear the ringtone or feel the vibrations. Luffy could vouch for that very much being a thing that happened.

There was a squeezing sensation in his chest and Luffy whimpered at the pain, trying to beat it down. He could do this! He just had to call somebody. Anybody! He-

Torao.

Luffy’s head snapped up. Torao! He could call Law. Law would come and get him just like last time! Okay, it was going to be okay!

 

***

 

His ringtone wrenched him out of sleep and Law longed for the day he was high enough in the hospital that he could use his phone’s ‘do not disturb’ feature. But he wasn’t that esteemed specialist yet. No, he was still new and still had to do clinic duty and handle the ER when they were short-staffed.

“Trafalgar, make it shut up before I do.”

Elbowing Kidd in the side, Law slapped his hand around the bedside table until he found it. Yes, he currently had Kidd at his flat but he’d lasted nearly two weeks before Kidd had messaged him, a petulant, “ _stop being a brat and get your arse back over here_ ”. He had, albeit reluctantly. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, he squinted at the screen before his breath left in a rush, flying into a seated position and ignoring Kidd’s swearing at being disturbed.

“Straw Hat-ya?” He also ignored how stiff Kidd went at that. “What’s going on?”

_“…Torao?”_

Shit, he sounded so small. “Luffy-ya, what’s going on?”

 _“It…”_ a hitched breath. _“I can’t…it won’t…Torao, make it_ start _.”_

There was that oddly desperate tone again and oh god, he must be having car troubles again. What was it with Luffy and car troubles? And why did he panic so much at something so trivial?

“Luffy-ya, I’m coming to get you,” he said, climbing out of bed and scrounging through his drawers until he found some sweats. “Where are you?”

 _“I…I don’t…it’s…_ Torao _…”_ Luffy’s voice was almost a whine and fuck, did the boy get panic attacks? Was it _that_ bad?

Law shot Kidd a look. “Lock the door on your way out,” was all he said before making for the entryway, slipping on his shoes amidst the disgruntled muttering from his bedroom. “Luffy-ya, please listen to me. I have to ask you to calm down and I know that’s hard. As stupid as it sounds, please try to breathe normally. Can you do that?”

A pause. “ _I don’t…”_

“Can you _try?_ ” he asked instead.

 _“O-okay,”_ Luffy whispered, Law listening intently as he jogged down the stairs, flinging himself into his car and starting the engine. “Can you tell me where you were going to and from where? Then I know what road to start on.”

 _“I was going to Shakky’s,”_ Luffy told him. _“I was coming from Robin and Franky’s house. They live in Grove 30.”_

Heading into the more bustling areas on a Friday night. Made sense. Law plugged the route into his GPS and watched the map be drawn. He quickly surveyed it once it was done. “Did you make it to the bridge or not?”

_“Not yet.”_

Good, that narrowed down his trip a lot. “I’m driving now Luffy-ya but I’m going to keep you on the line. It’ll help you stay calm if you talk to me. Can you think of something to talk about?”

The surgeon could almost hear Luffy shaking his head. He then seemed to take a deep breath and attempted to pull himself together. Strong. The first word that came into Law’s head was strong.

_“I want you to tell me about your cat.”_

Law chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright Luffy-ya. Well, I found him just over two years ago after one of my most hellish nights at the hospital. The ER had been a mess but the details would bore you. It was raining that night and Bepo was…”

He somehow managed to prattle on about Bepo for a good ten minutes before asking simple questions that seemed to keep Luffy’s mind off where he was and what was happening around him. What was his favourite colour? Had he ever been to the beach? What was his favourite movie? Had he ever crashed his bike as a child?

Finally Law spotted Luffy’s car on the side of the road, pulling in behind him and still climbing out when arms were flung around his waist. He awkwardly returned the hug, patting Luffy’s back a few times and then squirming free. “Alright Luffy-ya?”

Luffy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m okay now because Torao’s here.”

Law smiled unbidden, touched. He then made his way over to the car, doing as he’d done the last time and trying the engine. It sounded similar to last time but not _completely_ the same. That meant it wasn’t the starter which he was eternally grateful because how would it look if he’d recommended someone who couldn’t do their job? Popping the bonnet with more ease than he’d like, Law surveyed the engine under the light of his phone.

“Can you fix it Torao?” Luffy asked curiously, bumping into his side and eyes shining with something akin to wonder. “You’re not a mechanic.”

“No, but one taught me the basics,” he explained, wincing when a cable jiggled a little more than it probably should have. He jammed it back into place. It wasn’t a complete fix but it would work for now. “That should be enough to get it started with a jump but I’d need a proper look at it in the light. I imagine this cable,” he pointed at the one in question, Luffy peering in inquisitively, “was bumped when replacing the starter. This connects to the battery.”

Luffy made a noise of understanding. “So if we use the cables in the boot it will work?”

Law blinked in surprise. “You have jump leads?”

“Of course!” Luffy huffed indignantly, folding his arms. “And a spare tyre and a jack! And oil!”

Law ruffled his hair playfully. “You’re better prepared than I. I’ll move my car and then we’ll see if we can get yours started.” He held up a finger. “If we do though I’ll be driving yours. It may break down again and I’d feel more confident if I was driving if that happened.”

Luffy looked like he was going to protest before meekly nodding his head. Between them they managed to get the old Laser started, tossing the cables back into the boot before hitting the road. There had been an awkward moment when Luffy had asked if they were heading back to his or to Law’s and Law had flushed at the image of Kidd still asleep in his bed. He’d hastily suggested Luffy’s flat, breathing a sigh of relief when Luffy agreed without question.

Pulling into the complex, Luffy looked half asleep as he locked the car. Considering he’d been planning on going out, Law was almost glad he’d broken down. Luffy this exhausted and then combined with alcohol probably wasn’t a good idea. As it was he’d had to take Luffy’s hand just to get him moving, the young man whining at each flight of stairs they had to climb. No matter how many times he pointed out that _Luffy_ was the one who had chosen to live on the sixth floor he hadn’t gotten anywhere. Luffy blearily passed him the keys and Law unlocked the flat, toeing off his shoes and setting them to the side before moving to the door closest. “Is this your-”

_“No!”_

Law jumped back from the door as if scalded. Luffy was tugging on the hem of his shirt but was shaking his head furiously.

“That’s no one’s room, okay? _No one_ goes in there.”

Law frowned. “Why?”

Luffy glowered at him, catching Law off guard because he’d never seen the boy so furious. “We just don’t.”

He held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “My apologies Luffy-ya. Which room is yours?”

Luffy took his hand seemingly out of apology before leading him down the hall and to the room opposite the kitchen. He pointed at the bedroom across the flat and explained that that one belonged to Zoro and Sanji. He still looked dead on his feet and Law herded him into bed, giving him privacy while he changed, and taking Luffy’s phone when asked to message his friends and let them know he wasn’t coming. Law hadn’t even started to compose the text before Luffy was asleep, snoring gently. Yes, he supposed panic attacks would do that to anyone.

He then jumped as the phone in his hand started to ring, Zoro’s name on the phone. “Zoro-ya?”

There was a beat. _“Who is…Wait,_ Law? _The Torao guy?”_

“Yes, it’s me,” he said, stepping out of the room and shutting the door. “Luffy-ya’s asleep and has given me his phone. I was about to message you.”

Zoro seemed to be telling someone to piss off before turning his full attention to the call. _“I have two missed calls from him. Where is he? He’s sleeping but_ where? _”_

“At your flat,” Law answered calmly, dropping onto the sofa and propping his legs up onto the coffee table, ankles crossed. “As for why he called you, I imagine it being in regards to his car having engine troubles once more. We’ve fixed it temporarily but-”

 _“Shit, Luffy_ broke down? _”_

Law raised an eyebrow. Judging from Zoro’s worried voice, he knew about Luffy’s issue as well. “In more than one sense. He was quite distraught when he got through to me.”

“Fuck! _Shit, shit, fuck!”_ Zoro sounded like he was pushing his way through a crowd. _“Dammit…told him…could call me and then…_ Sanji _, I’m heading home!”_

 _“What?”_ Came the reply from his…boyfriend? Law thought that a fair assumption. _“Why?”_

_“Luffy. Car.”_

“Shit! _Lemme-”_

_“No, you make sure the girls get home safely. I’ll deal with Luffy.”_

_“Got it mosshead.”_

_“Oi Torao, you still there?”_

He huffed. “It’s Law and yes I am. I hope you don’t mind my staying in your apartment but I’d rather not leave Luffy-ya alone given his previous state.”

 _“Fucking owe you more like,”_ Zoro stated as he hailed a taxi. _“I’ll be there in half an hour, tops.”_

Law flicked on the tv. “See you then Zoro-ya.”

 

***

 

Zoro had practically flown up the stairs, foregoing the elevator because he could run faster than that stupid thing. The door was already unlocked and he found Law aimlessly flipping channels in-between scrolling down his phone. Zoro gave him a nod before opening the door to Luffy’s room. His friend was fast asleep but his eyebrows were scrunched up and he was making tiny, distressed sounds. _Dammit_.

“Luffy,” he said hoarsely, squeezing his shoulder. “Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Am I going to get an explanation because this is twice this has happened now.”

Zoro glanced back at where Law was standing in the doorway, blocking most of the light from the living room. “It’s not my story to tell.”

Law’s mouth turned down in displeasure but he nodded. “I understand. I take it I’m right to leave?”

He nearly nodded before shaking his head. The surgeon made an impatient sound and Zoro gave Luffy’s shoulder one more pat before getting to his feet and gesturing to the living room. “I want to know what’s wrong with Luffy’s car.”

Law raised his eyebrows. “My guess would be the cables connecting the battery to the starter. I’m hardly a mechanic though Zoro-ya.”

He narrowed his eyes. “No, but your friend is and he supposedly “fixed” Luffy’s car last time.”

“Eustass-ya didn’t make a mistake.” Law’s voice was tight, laced with anger. “And if, per chance, he did, you can guarantee that he will fix this at no expense to you or Luffy-ya.”

He went to storm off but Zoro caught him around the arm, searching his face intently. “No expense to me or Luffy…What about you?” Law froze like a trapped deer and Zoro’s stomach dropped. “What will this cost _you?_ And I don’t mean money,” he added pointedly.

Law flushed before scowling. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that I wasn’t allowed to have sexual partners without your permission. That they happen to also be of use to you is simply luck on your side.” He stuffed on his shoes. “I would appreciate you not making judgments on my social life without being adequately informed.”

“…But you’re scared of him. And that’s not okay.”

If looks could kill, Zoro would be dead from the look he was currently receiving from the surgeon. “I am not afraid of _Eustass Kidd_ , Roronoa Zoro.”

He slammed the door on his way out but Zoro had seen it, had seen it in his eyes: he was right. Law was scared. And that wasn’t okay.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know: Luffy, an architect? Well, I imagine him being all hands-on and less clumsy when he got practice (hence the building side) and I also imagine him being one of those architects who make completely horrible buildings that most people think are messes but the rare few pay a fortune for because they're "abstract". Also, this kid never went to school, or stopped at age 7???, so we literally have no idea how smart he is. XD
> 
> And as for Zoro at the end, yeah, he's making assumptions. Is Law scared of Kidd? No. He just gives off weird vibes when talking about him, which Zoro interprets wrong and then combined with the other pieces he's seen...'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though; would love to hear what you thought! .xx Dan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna start with a massive shout-out to everyone who left a review on the last chapter - your comments are literally what inspired me to churn this out so fast. Thank you all so much! .xx Dan

 

If Law hadn’t agreed to come with him, Luffy would have run out of hands long ago. Okay, maybe a lie because if Law hadn’t come he would have just invited Zoro or Usopp or any of his friends instead but still, the point stood. The Sabaody Archipelago was in the middle of one of their “change of seasons” festivals and Luffy had been as excited to go to this one as he had been for every other. But this time he’d dragged Law along. The surgeon had made it clear he had an early start in the morning and so couldn’t stay long but he’d still actually agreed to come.

“Luffy-ya, what are you even going to do with all this?”

Luffy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t know! But it’s cool, okay?”

Law sent him an exasperated look, rearranging his load a little so he had a spare hand. “I have complete faith in you being able to eat everything you’ve bought that was edible but what are you going to do with a monkey umbrella and a sea cat windchime? Which is made of _glass_ , may I remind you.”

Luffy knew that. That was why Law was holding it. “I’ll find somewhere for it,” he assured, skipping down to the next row of stalls. “And the umbrella was awesome! I’m going to use it every time it rains.”

A snort. “I don’t doubt it.”

Luffy ribbed him in the side, a cheeky smile on his face. “Just because Torao’s no fun.”

Law looked genuinely offended by that, expression darkening momentarily, eyes hidden under the brim of his hat. Luffy suddenly felt inexplicably _guilty_.

“Torao, I…”

“Luffy-ya, don’t,” Law said, rolling his eyes and shaking his mood off. “I’m not as fun as you or your friends and I know it. But I enjoy your company. Isn’t that enough?”

Luffy’s eyes lit up. “It is!”

His hand slipped into Law’s free one, swinging it between them as they walked. Law furiously beat down a blush. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually _held his hand_. Well, someone apart from Bonney who used to do it either because she was literally dragging him somewhere or because she ‘ _wanted her hand held dammit!_ ’. He couldn’t remember the last time it had been done so in a friendlier, almost romantic way. It was…nice.

Naturally Luffy was the one to break the relative silence. “So, you know how you promised to meet my friends?”

Law tensed a little but smiled for Luffy’s sake. “I do.”

“Well, we’re all planning to go grove jumping one last time before it gets too cold. It would be on a weekend because that works for most of us but I know it might not work for you,” he said, frowning slightly. “But if I say the dates well enough in advance, do you think you’ll be able to come?”

“You go grove jumping?” Law asked, dismayed. “Luffy-ya, that’s incredibly dangerous. People break their necks doing that!”

“But we never do!” Luffy countered smugly. “And it’s fun. _Please_ Torao!”

Faced with those pleading eyes, Law would never be able to say no. Which was probably a bad thing now that he thought about it. “Alright. Let me know when you pick a day and I’ll do my best to schedule around it. As you say, the further in advance I know, the easier it’ll be to swap shifts.”

“Yes!” Luffy cheered, letting go of his hand so he could fling his arms around him instead. “Torao’s the best! It’s gonna be the best, I promise. And all my friends will love you. Everyone’s been wanting to meet you. Well, Zoro and Nami already met you but it’s not the same because you weren’t trying to be friends then.”

“I’ll do my best,” Law said around a grimace, knowing he wasn’t always the most sociable of people. “Now, I’ve got to head home in less than an hour so did you want to do rides or carnival games?”

“Hmm, both!”

Obviously. Even as Luffy was pulling him towards the ferris wheel, Law couldn’t stop himself from thinking,

 _‘Fuck, I_ like _him.’_

And, chattering away and swinging his feet as the wheel moved slowly around, Luffy couldn’t stop himself from thinking either. His thoughts were very much the same:

_‘I think I like him.’_

 

***

 

“Huh, what’s this? Never see you around here Trafalgar.”

Law had to agree. He had probably been to _Repel Workshops_ a grand total of three times in all his years of knowing Kidd. But he’d wanted to have this conversation here where neither of them had the advantage and where neither of them could back the other down with coy tricks. Put a bed in this scenario and even Law wasn’t sure he’d be able to go through with it.

“I’d like to make this quick,” he said, watching Kidd’s face swap to a smirk.

“Oh really? And what did you have in mi-”

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Kidd’s hand stopped millimetres away from him. “What?”

Law crossed his arms. “This…agreement, arrangement, call it what you will, I’ve had enough.”

“Bullshit.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Well excuse _me_ Trafalgar but who called who two days ago?” Law very pointedly didn’t answer. “Because you seemed more than into it then.”

“That was then,” he reasoned. “I…No Eustass-ya, this is over.”

“Why?”

Law shot him a look. “I don’t need to give you a reason. We’re hardly in a relationship.”

He went to walk away but Kidd’s hand snapped around his arm, yanking him back. “It’s because of that Straw Hat kid, isn’t it?”

Law shook him off testily. “Whether it is or it isn’t it doesn’t matter. My statement remains Eustass-ya: we aren’t, nor were we ever, in a relationship. We both agreed that going in. If I want to leave then I can. I have no obligations to stay.”

Kidd was glaring at him. “Christ, aren’t you a heartless one Trafalgar?” He scoffed loudly. “Surprised you didn’t just send a text.”

“I felt this warranted more than a text,” Law argued, rubbing his temples.

“Now who’s making it sound like we’re in a relationship?”

Law growled, turning on his heel and marching away. “I’m not going to fight with you on this Eustass-ya! I’ve made my decision.”

He’d just unlocked his car when a presence came up behind him, Law’s body locking up, air freezing in his lungs. “And I want a fucking explanation. Don’t forget, I know where you live.”

Law whirled around, eyes narrowed even as Kidd’s were widening in shock. “Are you fucking _threatening_ me Eustass Kidd?”

“N-no, I… _Shit_ Trafalgar, I didn’t-”

 _“Don’t!”_ Law yelped when a hand came towards him. “Just…Don’t.”

Kidd seemed unsure as to what to do next so Law took that as his chance, jumping into the driver’s seat of his car and pulling away. Kidd wasn’t serious, Law knew that. He wouldn’t come to his flat and try anything. He wasn’t violent, he wasn’t like _that_ , and yet…Law also couldn’t stop the fear and dread that was creeping up in his throat because what if he was? He wasn’t, but what if he _was?_

The surgeon didn’t know what to do. His plan had been to go home and realistically that’s exactly what he should have done because it was _safe_. But the ‘what ifs’ kept gnawing away at him until he physically couldn’t make his turn off. No, instead he kept on driving and at first he didn’t know where he was going but then it hit him. Luffy’s building. He was subconsciously driving to Luffy’s flat, for all the good it was going to do. What even could Law say? He’d had a fight with someone he was sleeping with? A great explanation to give to someone he was legitimately considering dating, hence the “break up” – if that was even the right term – with Kidd in the first place.

Turning into the parking lot, Law found a visitor space and pulled in. He made it as far as getting out of his car before realising he had no clue what to do next. Did he just knock on Straw Hat’s door? Was that something he could do? Were they at that level of friendship yet? Was he even home? Law didn’t know, slumping onto the bonnet and dropping his head into his hands. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

 

***

 

Sanji had been assessing the groceries in his arms, calculating how many leftovers there would be because sometimes savings were just too good to pass up, when he saw _who_ was standing in their parking lot. Of all the people he’d expected to see having what appeared to be a break down in the middle of the street, Trafalgar Law was probably bottom of the list. Hell, Sanji would have left him off the list entirely. Not that he’d met the guy, but from what Luffy had said he seemed to have his life sorted.

Apparently not.

“Oi, you Trafalgar Law?” Because yes, Nami had showed him a picture from a facebook page but it wasn’t the same.

The head snapped up so he must have been right. He was met with a long, calculating look. “Sanji, I presume?”

“Eh, so you know about me?” he crowed, stepping closer and readjusting the bags in his arms. “I’d shake your hand but.”

“I’d say you’ve been overzealous but then I’ve seen Luffy-ya eat.”

Sanji chuckled. “Yeah, a real nightmare that one.” He frowned. “Why are you out here?” The guy stiffened and Sanji mentally kicked himself. “Okay, you don’t know me so you don’t have to answer that but you look lost. You can come up if you want. Luffy and Zoro will be home in an hour and I could use the company.”

Law shifted uncertainly. “I have no desire to intrude.”

He rolled his eyes. “I invited you idiot. Can’t be intruding if you’re invited.”

Law reluctantly nodded, taking a step closer. “Allow me to help you at least.”

Sanji was more than okay with that, lumping over a few of his bags before heading to the elevator. Law muttered something along the lines of ‘ _there’s a fucking elevator?_ ’ which had him snickering. Obviously Luffy hadn’t mentioned that the night Law had brought him home. Oh well, he knew now for next time.

Once they’d entered the flat and Sanji had made a start on putting away the groceries, he realised he didn’t know what to do with an obviously struggling surgeon who didn’t seem to have any desire to talk but looked about as awkward as he felt. Which was why Sanji asked him if he’d like a cup of coffee. And just like that Law’s eyes lit up and right, he was one of _them_. A caffeine junky and someone who would probably appreciate the coffee made from Sanji’s far-more-expensive-than-he-could-actually-afford coffee machine. Passing the mug over, he was rewarded with Law’s eyes sliding shut at the taste and the smoothness. He could make a mean cup of coffee and he knew it.

“Luffy-ya tells me you’re at university. Do you study something hospitality related?”

Conversation, finally. Sanji smiled before informing him that no, he didn’t. He explained that he’d worked in his “dad”’s restaurant from the time he was eleven and that he was actually studying to be a beautician. He wasn’t actually _in_ university, just all his classes happened to be on campus. He’d walk away with a qualification but not a degree, to which Law nodded along in understanding.

In return Law explained how he was still unsure as to whether to lean towards being a cardiovascular surgeon or a cardiothoracic surgeon, the former specialising entirely on the heart while the other dealt with the chest in general. Sanji hadn’t known there even _were_ such surgeons, if he was honest. He also hadn’t known that Law was dating someone. His demeanour had turned much colder once Law had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, giving Sanji a clear view of the tattoo on his chest. A tattoo which had very obviously been traced with someone’s mouth. And very recently at that.

And this guy was trying to get with Luffy?

Sanji wasn’t going to let that happen.

He was distracted by the door opening. Law also craned his head to see who it was, only to then wince as Luffy yelled his name at the top of his lungs. Zoro was glancing between them, trying to make sense of the situation. Sanji could only shrug, Luffy’s voice nattering away in the background.

“Did you come straight from work? You’re dressed like you’ve been at work. Hey, your eyes look red today Torao. Were you crying? Did Sanji make you cry?”

Wait, wait, _crying?_ Law hadn’t been-…Sure he’d looked _upset_ but…Shit, maybe he had been before Sanji had called him over.

“Sanji-ya’s done nothing. Well, except make exemplary coffee,” Law answered, smoothly dodging the question except-

“But why were you crying?”

Law tried to shy away but Luffy wasn’t having it, grip stern on Law’s chin and forcing him to face him. “I wasn’t crying,” he insisted. “I just…Can we not talk about this?”

Luffy’s hand dropped away, voice quieting significantly. “Why doesn’t Torao want to tell me?”

Law opened his mouth only to snap it shut when he seemed to remember Zoro and Sanji were in the room. Sanji took it upon himself to grab Zoro’s hand and lead him down to their room, very pointedly shutting the door behind them and dropping onto the bed. Zoro joined him seconds later, tugging Sanji to his side and nuzzling the skin behind his ear. “Hey shit cook.”

Sanji puffed out a laugh, turning to press his lips to Zoro’s cheek. “Hey moss head.” He then pulled away, caught a little off guard by Zoro’s troubled expression. “Oi, what’s that face for?”

“What happened to Law before we got here?”

That wasn’t the question he had been expecting. He shrugged, reaching for the bedside table and grabbing a cigarette from the packet in the drawer. “I don’t know,” he said, tilting his head back and letting smoke waft towards the ceiling. “When I got here he was just at his car looking lost.”

“He didn’t tell you what happened?”

Sanji shot him a look. “Damned if he’ll tell me. But seriously, what do you know that I don’t? Don’t think I haven’t seen the looks you give Luffy sometimes when Law calls,” he added when Zoro went to dismiss him.

Zoro’s jaw tightened, hands fisting on his knees and that wasn’t a good sign, Sanji prying one fist open he could slip his hand in. “Zoro?”

“I don’t have any proof and the guy straight up denies it but you know that mechanic friend of his?” Sanji nodded, Zoro grimacing. “Yeah, well, he does Law all sorts of favours but he doesn’t do them for free.”

Sanji’s head cocked to the side, bewildered. “But Nami said he assured them he didn’t pay a thing.”

Zoro sighed. “He didn’t pay in _cash_ Sanji.”

Sanji sucked in harshly, which was a really bad choice given his cigarette had been at his lips at the very second but fuck! The marks on Law’s chest, was _that_ where they had come from? Was he still… “Do you think he broke it off? ‘Cause of Luffy?”

“Either that or he tried to.” Zoro didn’t look happy, eyes studying the door intently, Law and Luffy too quiet to overhear on the other side which probably meant they’d gone into Luffy’s room. “Law said it was just a friends-with-benefits thing but…San’, he didn’t look comfortable about it at all. He looked like he wanted to run.”

“So he did,” Sanji mused, stubbing out his light under his feet, ignoring Zoro’s irritated snap because of the marks it would leave. “Zoro.” His boyfriend’s head snapped up. “I think he’s seriously considering dating Luffy.”

Zoro pondered that as he stretched lazily, folding his hands behind his head. “He better ‘cause Luffy’s starting to look much the same.”

Sanji gave a tiny nod before pushing the topic aside. Luffy was a big boy now, he could sort out his own love life. Instead, he shuffled back towards the headboard and poked Zoro with his foot, wiggling his eyebrows enticingly when he got a scowl. “Come and kiss me before I forget why I started dating you.”

Zoro’s scowl immediately swapped to a feral grin and Sanji could only groan when their lips smashed together. God, this man.

 

***

 

Luffy knew Sanji was giving them privacy when he’d dragged Zoro away. Law seemed to know it too and it only made him want to make a dash for the door more than anything else. Luffy pouted at that, curling a hand around his wrist and pointing to his room before he could. “Come on Torao. We can talk in there.”

Law feebly tugged against his hold. “I’m really not in the mood Luffy-ya.”

“Well I am because something clearly upset Torao and I wanna know what is.” He pointed at his bed before dropping to the floor, snagging his ram plush from beside him and putting it in his lap. “Sit and talk. Robin always says talking about things help. Brook would probably suggest singing but I don’t think you’d be into that.”

Law managed a weak chuckle and Luffy thought that was a good sign. “I’m not one for singing, you’re right. And I apologise for worrying you,” he said, dropping onto the bed, hands clasped between his knees. “It really is nothing.”

Luffy shook his head firmly. “If it upsets you it’s not nothing.”

“I…” Law sighed heavily. “I’m afraid I over-reacted to a situation. I handled it incorrectly and then when everything went downhill, I reacted poorly. I should have been more rational.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get any of that.” Luffy laughed at Law’s groan. “Come on Torao! Stop trying to be all mysterious. Just say it. I’m not gonna judge!”

He hesitated when Law’s eyes suddenly seemed to cut through him. “You wouldn’t judge?” he repeated sarcastically.

Luffy shifted onto his knees with a growl. “I just said I wouldn’t so tell me!”

“And if I told you I was sleeping with someone?”

Luffy paused, hands dropping a little. That…that hurt, hurt in a way he didn’t expect. But he could also see it for what it was, peering up through his lashes and catching sight of Law’s face. It was Law trying to push him away and Luffy wasn’t going to take that. He never backed down, not when he wanted something. And he wanted Law.

“We aren’t dating.”

Law was the one who looked like he’d been slapped now. Luffy merely shrugged, sitting back on his heels.

“We aren’t official or anything and if you’re already dating someone else then I guess we can just be fri-”

“I’m not dating him!”

Law almost fell of the bed in his haste to get that out but it only left Luffy more confused. “Huh? But you said you were sleeping wi-”

“It’s what you might call a friends-with-benefits situation Luffy-ya,” Law explained, looking a tad embarrassed.

“Oh.” Luffy then grinned, hugging Merry tight. “Oh well if that’s all then why is Torao so worried? I know when you’re together like that you don’t actually wanna _be_ with the other person. And if you stopped having sex before you started dating someone else, why would it matter? It’s not cheating if you stop.”

Law didn’t know what to say, eyes downcast.

“But why did that make you come here?” Luffy pressed, nudging Law’s foot with his own. “What happened?”

“I…Eustass-ya implied he was going to corner me at home when I broke it off with him.” Luffy made a startled noise but Law held up a hand. “I know he was just angry, that he wanted more answers than I was giving. He won’t turn up at my flat without my permission. He may be many things but violent is _not_ one of them.” He sounded so adamant when he said that. “And…Luffy-ya, I…I _would_ like to date you but…”

He trailed off but Luffy understood. “You want some time first.”

“I still want to do what we have been doing,” Law said weakly, almost pleading.

Getting up from the floor, Luffy slotted himself next to Law, passing him Merry which Law took with an air of revulsion. “We can still be friends Torao. We don’t have to have sex. Not unless we want to and only when we want to.” He shook his head. “If you force things, it doesn’t work.”

Law was staring at him in wonder. “You’re quite wise, Luffy-ya.”

He cackled. “I’m really not! But hey, Eustass-ya…that’s Kidd right? How long were you two even…?”

“About two and a half years.”

Luffy’s jaw dropped. “ _Holy shit_ Torao! That’s even longer than Zoro and Sanji have been together! He must be really good.”

Law swatted him over the back of the head whilst also going bright red. “I am not discussing this with you,” he muttered into his hands.

Luffy laughed, only stopping when someone knocked on the door. Glancing at Law and receiving a nod, Luffy called them in, waving when it turned out to be Sanji. “Dinner’s ready if you two are hungry. And I don’t know what’s going on with you Law, but if you can’t go home we have a spare room. You can-”

_“No.”_

Sanji’s froze, taken aback. “Luffy…”

“I said _no!_ ” he shouted, leaping to his feet. “He’s not-”

“Oi Luffy, be reasonable!” Sanji cut in, flicking his hair out of his eyes impatiently. “I get that it was Ac-”

_“I don’t want him to stay!”_

Stay in _there_.

Luffy had meant to say “stay in there”.

But he hadn’t and the silence that had filled the apartment was deafening. He went to apologise to Law but he was already slipping past Sanji, murmuring something to Zoro before opening the front door. Luffy tore after him but the door slammed before he could make it. He wanted to follow but Zoro was shaking his head.

“But Zoro!” he cried, arms waving hysterically. “I didn’t mean it!”

“You’re just as upset as he is right now,” Zoro pointed out firmly. “Law’s been messed up since he walked through the door and even if you went and spoke to him now it wouldn’t make a difference. Let him cool off. _You_ cool off.”

Luffy stomped a foot in agitation before dashing towards the balcony. Through the darkness he managed to just make out Law crossing the car park. _“Torao, I’m sorry!”_

The shout echoed through the night air and made the other man pause. Law then finished the journey to his car and Luffy slumped over the railing despondently until his phone went off.

 _‘I understand. I know that room is special to you. I also don’t blame you if you’re mad after what I said. But I’m sure you’re not. If you were, I think you would have said.’_ Luffy grinned there. _‘And thank you for listening Luffy-ya, truly.’_

He texted back a simple smiley face before heading back inside. He fell right into Zoro’s arms when he opened them. “I didn’t mean it,” he whimpered.

There was a hand stroking his hair, too soft to be Zoro’s. Sanji then. “We know. Sorry for not dropping it.”

Luffy was all set to thank him until Zoro added, “But we do need to talk about it one day.”

Luffy cringed, hands fisting into Zoro’s shirt. “Not now.”

“Not now. But one day Luffy, promise me.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I promise.”

 

***

 

 _‘I over-reacted. I understand your response and I should have stayed to answer your questions. We can talk properly tomorrow if that would suit. Your place or mine?_ ’

_‘Mine.’_

The response didn’t fill Law with hope but what had he expected? Plugging his phone in to charge, he flumped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He had a feeling sleep would take a long time to come tonight.

 

***

 

_“Stop laughing at me!”_

_“I’m only laughing ‘cause you’re so bad at this!”_

_Luffy poked his tongue out, shifting the car back into first. “I bet you were bad at this too when you first started.”_

_Ace made a face. “I was never as bad as_ you _.”_

_Luffy would have punched him if he wasn’t so busy trying to balance the clutch and the accelerator. He would master this stupid hill start, just watch him! Letting out the clutch slowly, the car hopped twice before spluttering. Ace’s loud laughter rang out through the cab, Luffy scowling as he tried the ignition._

_“I’m getting it!”_

_“Sure you are. Brakes please.”_

_“It’ll start,” Luffy told him defiantly, eyes flashing as he fumbled with the ignition again. “I’ll make it start.”_

_“Luffy,_ brakes! _”_

_Luffy startled at the yell, losing his grip entirely and realising the car was rolling backwards. Shit, he hadn’t put the hand-brake on. His foot was swapping to the brake pedal when he heard the screeching. The next instant he was flung against the window with sickening force. There was pain, there was screaming, there was fire. It hurt, it all hurt. Everything was blurring and then he saw it._

**_“Ace!”_ **

 

Luffy woke up screaming, sweat dripping off his face and tears streaming down his cheeks even as footsteps came thundering from the other side of the apartment. There were suddenly arms around him, firm and secure, rocking him ever so slightly. “Shh, Luffy, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

“Ace,” he sobbed, fists weakly pounding on Zoro’s chest. “Ace. _Ace!”_

“Luffy, calm down. Ace isn’t here.”

Luffy screamed again, trying to force himself free only to be tugged back into Zoro’s arms. His friend was running a hand through his hair, murmuring to him so softly he could barely hear it over his own cries.

“Come on Luffy, that’s enough. It was a dream, that’s all. You’re stronger than this so you need to stop.”

“Zoro…”

“It works on him,” Zoro ground out, tightening his grip, Luffy thankfully sinking into it. “He doesn’t want to be molly-coddled.”

“…Bring him into our room.”

“Huh?”

“He’s obviously not going back to sleep anytime soon, not with how upset he is and he probably won’t be able to sleep alone after an episode like that.”

“’m still here,” Luffy mumbled. “Can hear you.”

“And?” Sanji challenged.

Luffy only hesitated for second before wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck. “Wanna bunk with you.”

Zoro sighed, hefting him up. “Alright, let’s go.”

It would be a good hour or so before Luffy drifted off. But both Zoro and Sanji knew it wasn’t good enough. Luffy couldn’t hold onto this forever. He needed to talk. And preferably soon.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...that turned out to be long. There's also a lot crammed in there so I hope you managed to absorb it all, ha ha.
> 
> Grove jumping = cliff jumping. No, Kidd won't start anything; I love him too much to make him to that. And yep, finally found out how Ace's death fitted in to all this. Hope to see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got a very unexpected promotion today so I don't know what my update schedule is going to look like from now on. I'm gonna try and continue being consistent but yeah, we'll see...this is the last chapter I had pre-written so hope you enjoy it!

 

It was over.

Kidd had known that from the second Law had walked in his door. There was just something in his face. They’d started on the couch for what was possibly the first time ever, Kidd apologising for what he’d said the day before. Law had waved him off, assuring him he’d known the threats were idle and that it was impulse more than anything. It had been a desperate plea for answers and he knew that, repeating what he’d said and this time backing it up with explanations that were longer than ‘because’.

Kidd didn’t know who had started it, though his money was on Law surprisingly, but they’d ended up in his bed, repeating the motions they’d done for years.

But it hadn’t felt right.

Kidd had just wanted it to be over and Law looked like he’d been bored senseless, and not just that air he put on when he wanted to rile Kidd. No, he had looked genuinely disinterested and Kidd wondered why they’d even bothered. Perhaps it was the final piece though. The last nail in the proverbial coffin. To show him Law was right; they were over. Things would never be as they had been.

Turning to look at Law, Kidd saw the man staring past him and out the window, thoughts clearly elsewhere. “That Straw Hat must really be something.”

Law’s gaze flicked up to him lazily. “This isn’t entirely because of him.”

“No, but he was the…What’s that fancy word you say? Not trigger but-”

“Catalyst,” Law provided, smiling at him ever so slightly. “And yes, you’re right. I suppose Luffy-ya was the catalyst for this.”

He made to roll out of bed but Kidd held him back, touch gentle as he pulled him onto his chest. Law raised an eyebrow even as he settled down, fingers drumming atop his collarbones. “Yes Eustass-ya?”

God, if only he was that soft all the time. “We’d never be able to stay like this,” Kidd gestured at the air around them vaguely. “Would we?”

Law snorted. “I highly doubt it. I imagine within minutes we’ll dissolve into an argument or fight of some kind. And not the healthy kind either.” He shook his head. “We really do bring out the worst in each other.”

Kidd had to agree. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to throw you out of here.”

“My point exactly,” Law drawled only to then sigh whimsically. “But I also understand why you would have wanted to do so. I pushed too far many a time.”

“Don’t do that to the Straw Hat kid.”

Law looked taken aback by his unexpected advice. “…I won’t. Thank you, Eustass-ya.” He pushed himself up, straddling his lap now but there was no sexual intent, not in either of them. “I…Perhaps saying this will only make it worse but…I _will_ miss you, Eustass-ya.”

‘ _Date me_ ,’ was what he thought.

“You’re right, that does make it worse,” was what he said.

Because he could see it for what it was. He’d waited too long, let the gap between them grow too large. If he’d actually sat Law down and talked to him back when he’d started having feelings then _maybe_ he would have had a chance. But no, he’d selfishly kept what he had out of fear of losing it but then he’d taken those frustrations out on the very person he wanted to keep. And so, he’d lost entirely. In all fairness, he probably would have lost anyway, whether it be now or years down the line. They were two puzzle pieces that just didn’t fit together.

“Oi Trafalgar,” he called, seeing his friend go to grab his clothes.

“Hmm?”

“Got any suggestions for me?”

Law paused, coming back to the bed with his shirt still unbuttoned. “What do you mean? Are you asking me to set you up with someone?”

Kidd shrugged. “Dunno.”

The surgeon looked puzzled but eventually replied. “Well, if you’re intending to be more serious than what we were and provided you haven’t shared too many intimate details about our interactions, I’d almost be inclined to steer you towards your colleague Killer. You speak about him more often and far more fondly than you realise.”

“Killer?” Kidd repeated dumbly. He…Did he?

“I’m sorry, was I mistaken?” Law enquired.

“I…”

“You just hadn’t considered it,” Law realised with a nod. He finished the last button on his shirt. “Perhaps you should.”

“Maybe I will.” Kidd looked up, watching Law hovering awkwardly at the edge of the bed. For one dreadful moment he thought Law was going to kiss him, one last time and all that. He quickly put a stop to it, nodding at the door. “Go or we’ll both do something we’ll regret.”

Law’s eyes dropped in shame. “Yes, I think you’re right. My apologies. Thank you Eustass-ya.”

“You’re welcome Trafalgar.”

The door shut and the _click_ sounded distinctly final. That, he supposed, was that.

 

***

 

“Here.”

Luffy jumped at the large cheeseburger that was set down in front of him as well as a large cup of soft drink. His fingers inched towards it ever so slightly but he was also eyeing Nami up warily. She never shouted him food and he’d still been eyeing up the menu when she’d walked in. “Why are you giving these to me?”

Nami rolled her eyes, plopping down into the seat across from him. “Because I wanted to. And because Sanji says you haven’t been sleeping well. I thought you might need some energy to get you through the evening.”

“I can look after myself,” Luffy told her, glumly toying with his drink’s straw.

Nami tugged his hair lightly. “I know you can. But we’re your friends so we’re also allowed to worry. You haven’t been this bad since…well,” she coughed delicately. “Since the first anniversary.”

Luffy hunkered down. “It’s hard okay! Sometimes I’m okay with Ace being gone and sometimes it’s almost like I forget him and then I feel _bad_ for forgetting him but then he’d want me to be happy and I-”

Nami clapped a hand over his mouth, oddly serious. “Luffy, you’re allowed to miss your brother. No one expects you to be happy all of the time. You’ll probably grieve Ace for the rest of your life in all different kinds of ways. And that’s _okay_. I didn’t come here to lecture you,” she huffed, pushing his food closer. “No, I came here to ask about Trafalgar Law.”

Luffy whined, snatching a giant bite of his burger just so he wouldn’t have to respond.

“Oh come on Luffy! Tell me _something_ at least! According to Sanji you’ve been on three dates with the guy and we’ve never even seen him!”

“You did see him!” Luffy protested, covering his mouth to stop breadcrumbs flying everywhere. “You were the first one to see him!”

“I saw him as a weird guy that was far too trusting with his car but I haven’t seen him as your _boyfriend_.”

“Ooh, can I meet him too?” Usopp joined them without preamble, slotting into the spot next to Luffy and dumping a hefty amount of dressing on his salad. “I wanna meet this doctor guy!”

“He’s not a secret,” Luffy said, rolling his eyes. “And we’re not dating. Not yet,” he added, picking at his tray. “We will. It’s just…Torao’s got a couple of things to sort out first. His…ex?” Luffy thought that might be the right word. “And him had a bit of a fight when they broke up so he wants to clear that up before dating me.”

“Yeah, you don’t want another guy’s mess when you’re just starting out,” Nami agreed.

“The other guy isn’t going to come after him, is he?” Usopp asked, fear creeping into his tone.

Luffy shook his head. “Nah, he’s good. Well, Torao said he would be.” He then snapped his fingers. “Oh, but Torao promised to come grove jumping with us. Isn’t that cool?”

Nami gasped in delight while Usopp took a hold of his collar, shaking him vigorously. “Oi Luffy! Why does he have to meet me on the day when I’m going to be at my worst? You know my Cannot-Jump-From-High-Places disease is going to start playing up again.”

“Torao’s a doctor,” Luffy said breezily, slinging an arm around Usopp’s shoulders and missing his defeated look. “He can fix you right up. Hey, maybe you’ll even be able to jump from the really high one this time.”

“Luffy, _no one_ is stupid enough to jump from there except for you, Zoro, and Sanji,” Nami deadpanned. “Robin nearly skinned you when you tried to get Chopper up there.”

“But he wanted to try,” Luffy mumbled under his breath, clearly still not over the incident.

“Anyway, so Law’s coming, yes?” Nami asked, waving her fork at him.

Luffy nodded. “Yep! If you give me the day we’re going he can try to get it off work. He works really odd hours and days. Sometimes he even sleeps all day because he’s at work during the night – gross!”

“Chopper will probably be all over the guy,” Usopp remarked. “’Cause he wants to be a doctor and all.”

“But he’s _my_ Torao!” Luffy cried indignantly. “Only _I’m_ allowed to touch him!”

“Oh hush,” Nami scolded, throwing a chip at him which Luffy caught in his mouth and showed to Usopp with a proud grin. “Chopper isn’t interested in any boy of yours! He’s probably the only one of us that _hasn’t_ had gay thoughts.”

Luffy’s gaped while Usopp muttered out, “Who hasn’t had gay thoughts?”

Nami patted his hand in a ‘there, there’ gesture. “But I expect to see him there Luffy! Tell him to call in sick if he has to! He’s not getting out of this.”

He just laughed. “Torao will come Nami, he said so.”

“He better!”

 

***

 

“418…418…” Luffy muttered, glancing at every door around him and coming up blank. He’d arrived at Torao’s apartment block to collect him but Law was running late and had asked Luffy to come wait in his flat. Which Luffy would have…if he could find it. “How is this so hard?”

“Um, can I help you?”

Luffy whirled around and found himself looking at two young men. They were dressed in matching outfits which was slightly off-putting until Luffy saw they were work uniforms. That made infinitely more sense.

“Yeah!” he said, thrusting his phone in their faces. “I’m trying to find apartment number 418.”

Their jaws dropped in sync. “You’re looking for _Law?_ ” the first one spluttered even as the second was snatching his phone out of his hand, earning an “ _oi!_ ”.

“Oh my god, Pen’ look. They _text_ each other.”

Luffy then squirmed under two very critical pairs of eyes. “Are you dinner boy?” the one called Pen’ asked. “Are you Straw Hat-ya?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me but my name’s actually Luffy!” A thought suddenly came back to him. “Oh, are you, um…what was it? Penguin and Sa-…Sha…”

“Shachi,” the guy in question finished, passing his phone back and extending a hand for him to shake. “And yep, that’s Penguin. So Law’s going out with you today?”

“Yeah! But he slept through his alarm…” Luffy said, making them laugh. “I’m supposed to collect him though.”

“Well come on then,” Penguin said, jerking a thumb towards a narrow turn Luffy would never have seen, never in a million years. “Our two flats are back here. We’re Law’s neighbours. Did he tell you that?”

“Aha. And that you work in a bookstore. That’s great! I hate reading,” he told them sunnily.

Penguin looked lost while Shachi laughed, pointing at a door. “That’s his flat there. Just knock and try not to trip over his cat.”

Luffy squeaked, having honest to god forgotten Law had a cat. Finally he got to meet him! He skipped over to the door, hand poised to knock when,

“Hey, Luffy!” He glanced at Shachi quizzically. “Just…I already like you, okay? You’re better than-”

He was silenced by Penguin elbowing him in the side, Penguin who was smiling sweetly even as he dragged Shachi away, chastising him in hushed whispers. The name “Kidd” came up as well as “he might not even _know_ ” so Luffy was pretty sure what they were talking about. He dismissed it with a shrug, knocking on the door and hearing swearing before the door was opened. He had to blink twice, very much caught off guard by the sight of Law with nothing but a towel around his waist and body dripping with water. And tattoos. Tattoos were apparently a thing. Tattoos _everywhere_.

“I know, I hardly look presentable,” Law said in a rush, waving him in. “I assure you I’ll be ready to go in five minutes though, ten maximum,” he explained as he padded back to the bathroom. “Help yourself to anything!”

The bathroom door shut and Luffy was left bouncing on his toes awkwardly. His eyes then landed on the fridge. Well, Law had said _anything_. Of course that was when something jumped onto the counter next to him and he squawked, arms flailing as he toppled backwards.

_“Luffy-ya?”_

“Torao, you don’t have a cat, you have a baby polar bear!”

Because honestly, the thing staring down at him was the biggest so-called “cat” Luffy had ever seen. Bepo jumped down and sniffed him twice before clearly deciding he was safe. The next thing Luffy knew the monstrosity was on his stomach and kneading it, all the while purring loudly.

“Bepo’s not a bear, he’s a maine coon,” Law explained, voice muffled by the bathroom door. “He’s meant to be that size.”

Luffy hummed in suspicion, though he _did_ reach up and begin scratching the animal under the chin.

“He’s-…Bepo!” Law was at his side in a second, shooing the cat off, ears burning. “Sorry Luffy-ya. He really does know better than to-”

Luffy cut him off by cackling loudly, pushing himself into a seated position before letting Law pull him to his feet. “Torao, I don’t mind. He’s really fluffy.”

“He also sleeps wherever he pleases with no consideration for others,” Law remarked dryly, tipping some dry food into a cat bowl and adjusting the collar of his turtle neck. “I am not expected to participate in the grove jumping, am I?”

Luffy harrumphed. “That’s no fun! You said you’d come!”

“And I will,” Law agreed with a cocky smile. “I just didn’t consent to risking my life any time during the day, did I?’

Luffy reluctantly had to mumble out a, “no…But by the end of the day you will, just watch!”

Law arched an eyebrow, reaching over Luffy to grab his car keys before leading him to the front door. “I’d like to see you try, Straw Hat-ya.”

Luffy poked his tongue out, interlacing their fingers and swinging them as they walked back to the elevator. Stepping inside, they made it halfway down the building before Luffy tugged Law towards him, pressing their lips together. Law looked stunned as he pulled away.

“Luffy-ya, what…?”

“Dunno, just felt like it.”

Law flushed scarlet, stuffing his hands in his pockets and very much avoiding his gaze. “Just felt like it he says. Dammit Luffy-ya.”

Luffy just laughed.

 

***

 

“About time!”

Law glanced up from where he was locking his car at Sanji’s voice but Luffy was already tearing passed him, throwing him arms around his friend and nearly sending them both toppling over. Zoro quickly placed a hand on the small of Sanji’s back while sending Luffy a chiding look. The boy just scratched his neck and grinned. “Sorry! Torao slept in.”

Any head that wasn’t already facing them promptly whipped around, Law fighting down the urge to back away very slowly. He gave a single nod before looking at Luffy frantically.

“Oh right, this is Torao. You all know about him so, um, be nice!” he decided on before pointing to each of his friends and naming them in turn. The introductions were barely over before a mousey-haired boy was at Law’s side, eyes shining in wonder. Chopper, Luffy had called him.

“Are you really a surgeon?”

“Yes?” he replied uncertainly because was that something often lied about?

Chopper didn’t seem to notice the hesitation at all, literally grabbing his arm and reeling off questions so fast Law couldn’t dream of keeping up. His eyes were shining though so he was clearly excited.

“Chopper.” The teenager stopped, blushing a little and stepping back as Robin came over. She held out a hand gracefully and Law shook it. “Chopper is hoping to become a doctor,” she said by way of explanation.

Ah, that made sense. Law sent him a small smile. “Maybe I can answer some questions later then, does that sound reasonable?”

Chopper squeaked, nodding furiously. “Yes! I hope you don’t mind but I read your notebook when you left it in Luffy’s car and the passage on regenerating cells was-”

 _“Chopper!”_ Luffy whined, cutting in and dragging Law away. “You’re not allowed to hog him! Even if you _are_ science-y!”

“Science-y?” Law repeated, amused.

Luffy shoved him playfully before guiding him to where everyone had set up their things. Law could see the track that led the grove they were obviously going to jump off, eyeing up the drop apprehensively. The water was undoubtedly deep enough but still, it wasn’t something Law would consider doing for fun.

“You jumping?” Zoro asked, grin manic as he caught him taking it all in.

Law just snorted. “Please. I have no desire to snap my neck for something as cheap as an adrenalin rush. I’d much rather purchase an Epi-Pen and stab myself with that; the effects would be similar.”

Zoro scowled while Nami and Robin laughed. “See? I always tell you it’s stupid!” Nami declared. “And this legitimate surgeon also thinks so, so I’m right.”

“Nah, he’s just boring.”

“I’m happy to be boring if it means my bones remain intact,” Law drawled as he took a seat next to Luffy, who’d found the picnic basket and was rummaging through it. “If you want to, be my guest. I’ll just watch from here.”

“You’ll do one of the smaller ones though, right?” Luffy managed around a mouthful, finally drawing Sanji’s attention and making him kick him. “ _Oi!_ Stop eating that!”

“I doubt it,” Law replied, gesturing at his clothes. “I’m hardly dressed suitably.”

Luffy pouted…right until Zoro announced he was going up and whoever wasn’t chicken should join. Then Luffy was off like a bolt of lightning, Sanji following at a more sedate pace. Chopper was wheedling with Robin and Franky – a foster situation, if Law had to guess – and they eventually gave in under the condition that he didn’t go all the way up and that someone was waiting at the bottom. Chopper cheered, flying after his friends. “Wait for me!”

“Y-you’re really not going to jump?”

Law twisted around to locate the voice, finding it to be Usopp, someone who looked like their knees were seconds away from knocking together in fright. Interesting. “Scared of heights?”

Usopp shrieked, Law beating down a smirk. “N-no! I just…um…”

“He usually rattles off some obscure disease,” Nami finished for him, Usopp’s shoulders slumping in defeat. “But he knows that excuse won’t work on you.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Law agreed. “Though diseases aren’t my speciality.” He then cut the guy some slack, tossing him a, “Luffy says you go to university with him. Are you also intending to be an architect?”

Usopp seemed thankful for the change of subject. “No, no! I don’t wanna do anything like that. No, I’m studying robotics and-…oh, did you know Franky does that for a living? He’s really helping me with my courses and…”

Thankfully, Luffy’s friends seemed the type that were happy to talk about themselves. Law had long since flopped onto his stomach, chin propped up in his hands as they answered his questions, sometimes asking the same one back but more often getting distracted by each other. Somewhere along the line Brook had removed his violin from its case and was playing music, something soft and melodic. It was infinitely less stressful than Law had been expecting. Rather, he actually found himself enjoying the company. It was nice. Perhaps one day he would introduce them to Penguin and Shachi; they’d hit it off like a house on fire.

“Hey Torao! _Torao!”_

Law groaned, rolling back over and grudgingly sitting up. “What Luffy-ya?”

“Watch me!”

“Are you five?” he shot back, finally spotting Luffy as he popped back over the hill with his friends. They were all dripping wet and clearly intending to go back again.

Luffy put his hands on his hips sternly. “You have to watch me jump at least once.”

“If you insist,” Law conceded. “I’ll watch you this time.”

“The _whole_ time?” Luffy pressed.

“Yes Luffy, the whole time,” he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Though please do slip on the track so I have something to tease you about later.”

Luffy’s face soured, poking his tongue out. “Sanji! Torao’s not being nice!”

Sanji just looked at him. “And? How is this new to you?” he wondered, peeling his shirt off and wringing it out.

“Zoro, eyes over here please,” Nami taunted, making the man flush.

“Sh-shut up! And why would I wanna look at _you?_ ” he growled, whipping off his own shirt and flinging it at her. Nami squealed as the cold fabric slapped against her neck. He then turned back to Sanji, mouthing at his jaw. “You’re much better to look at.”

Usopp made faking gagging sounds while Sanji shoved him off, cheeks pink with embarrassment. He hauled Luffy away. “Come on, let’s go one more time before lunch.”

“Hang on!” Luffy shouted, skidding to a stop before wrestling with his own shirt. “I can’t be the only one wearing a shirt.”

“Luffy, it’s not a contest,” Usopp pointed out dryly.

“Don’t care,” the man muttered, finally getting the fabric off and tossing it god knows where. He flashed Law a grin, finger waggling. “Remember, you promised to watch me!”

And Law probably would have but his eyes had found the giant x-shaped scar on his chest and it was like every ounce of blood drained out of his face, Luffy oblivious as he bounded away. “No…” he rasped, eyes wide.

“Oi, you alright there surgeon?” Zoro was nudging his leg with his foot. “You look almost as pale as Robin.”

Franky made some comment about Robin’s complexion being “ _super nice!_ ” but Law barely heard it because, “…I did that.”

“Huh? Did what?”

“That,” he murmured, absently drawing an “x” on his chest and hearing several sharp breaths. “I did that surgery.”

Nami breathed something that sounded like “ _oh thank god_ ” and Law suddenly became aware of how that might have sounded because he remembered Luffy’s case vividly. Not the name or the face – those all blended together – but the wounds and the circumstances that had caused them and…Law froze. Car crash. It had been a _car crash_. Two brothers; one had died before the ambulance had even reached the scene, the other Law had pulled back from the brink of death.

He swallowed thickly. “That’s…That’s why Luffy-ya gets so distraught whenever his car breaks down, isn’t it?”

Nami nodded, picking at the edge of the picnic blanket. “He…”

“He’s getting better,” Zoro cut in sharply, Nami flinching but Law took it in his stride.

“I’m amazed he drives at all after an incident like that,” he said, a noticeable pause before adding, “And that room in your flat, the one he doesn’t let anyone go into…I assume that belonged to his brother? I know we only saved one that day.”

Zoro nodded concisely. “Yeah, it was Ace’s.”

That made sense, their conversation being brought to an end as Luffy began yelling at them all once more, scolding them for not watching him. It truly was like minding a child, Law mused. He gave a wave though and Luffy was pacified, jumping off the grove and Law swore his heart stopped from the second his feet left the ground until his head popped up in the water.

“You seem to have a lot you want to say,” Robin said coyly.

Law shot her a scowl. “Well apart from that display, I have a whole list.”

Robin leant forward, intrigued. “Do go on.”

“Well, for one…Why did none of you bring him back in for his follow-up appointments? Do you know how many times the nurses called him? Burns need to be drained, dammit! And who took his stitches out because it wasn’t me! He was _supposed_ to come back to my hospital. And should still be! Every three months until he gets the all clear from his initial surgeon, which is _me. And,_ ” he continued loudly, “what kind of aftercare did he get? I specifically said he would need to wear a compression vest for approximately twelve months and I can tell just by looking at his scar that that _didn’t_ happen. Did he even purchase one?” Law dropped his head into his hands. “Why do people never listen to surgeons?”

Everyone looked like they didn’t know whether to laugh or apologise, swapping guilty looks. Because yes, they’d let Luffy talk them out of taking him back to the hospital, had given in every time he’d fought them when they tried. _Maybe_ Chopper had taken his stitches out because Luffy assured him he didn’t mind being a practice dummy. And yes, Zoro had taken one look at the compression vest and completely agreed when Luffy had said it was lame and that he wouldn’t wear it.

“Guys?” Luffy asked, confused by their silence when he joined them. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Law said shortly, eyes lingering on the scar for a moment. “I…I’m glad you’re alright, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy’s head cocked to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Law shrugged, passing him a sandwich because he knew that would be enough to make him drop it. “No reason.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I never intended Law to have done Luffy's surgery but as I was writing this is just fell into place so there you go. Yep, Kidd and Law are officially over and Law got to meet Luffy's friends :) Please let me know what you thought! .xx Dan


	6. Chapter 6

 

_“When are we going to go on an actual date?”_

Law lifted his attention from the patient file he was flipping through on his break and turning it more to the phone. “I’m sorry Luffy-ya, do dinners and fairs not count?”

 _“You know what I mean,”_ Luffy grumped from the other end of the line. _“When are we going to go on a date where it’s actually called a date?”_

Law chuckled. “So if we don’t use the word “dating” it doesn’t count as official for you.”

“ _Blah blah, stop picking on me,”_ Luffy huffed, odd little scratching sounds informing Law he must have been mid-way through a sketch. _“So? Answer the question.”_

“Well, I did have Wednesday night off and I-” An irritated groan made him pause. “Luffy-ya?”

 _“I have tutorials Wednesday night,”_ Luffy whined. _“It’s the only night I’m out. Well, and sometimes Fridays if we go clubbing or I have to pick up Chopper.”_

Law tapped his pen against his chin. “I’m not scheduled to come in until after midday on Thursday so we could do something in the morning if you’re out of bed.”

 _“I’m up anytime after eight,”_ Luffy informed him primly. “ _And I don’t have anything except afternoon classes that day either so that works for me. Hey, did you wanna go to the movies?”_ he babbled, _“Because there’s this new one about superheroes who use magic and-”_

Law had already been intending to take Luffy to the movies but hearing him waffle on and on about this new film while was he worked away was much more rewarding. When he ended the phone call with a smile, Law caught himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. When had he gotten it this bad? He was officially screwed.

 

***

 

They’d ended up attending the first session of the day, something Luffy had never done before in his life. He was usually too disorganised to be anywhere before nine, let alone have everyone else be on time. Especially with Zoro. Zoro always got lost. Luffy had a bad sense of direction and even _he_ was aware of just how bad Zoro’s was. That said mountains.

He’d gotten the movie he wanted, Law assuring him he’d been going to suggest it anyway and then they’d slipped into two seats near the back, Luffy propping his feet up on the back of the chair in front while Law crossed one leg over the other. Was elegant the right word for how he looked? Luffy thought it was. He was also already dressed for work, dark slacks and a nice shirt paired with a tie. It reminded Luffy of the outfits Sanji wore when he did shifts at the _Baratie_ , trying to make a little extra money.

“You’re staring Luffy-ya.”

Luffy didn’t care, poking Law’s cheek. “You look so dressed up.”

“Is that all?” Law asked in amusement. “It’s irrelevant. You look nice enough and besides, I feel as though you’d rip this off within seconds if made to wear it.”

That…was probably true. He tugged on the tie cheekily before sitting back comfortably, only to be gently brought back by a hand curving around his neck.

“Excuse me but you don’t pull a move like that and then not follow through.” Luffy shivered as the words ghosted over his ear. He was then only too happy to let Law pull him in for kiss, finally returning the one Luffy had given him nearly a week ago. He leant into the contact, breath hitching when Law tilted his head just so, letting their mouths slot together ever so slightly more.

The surgeon made to pull away but Luffy wasn’t having that, scrabbling for him and forcing their lips together once more, hands bunching up in the front of his shirt. “Luffy-ya,” Law scolded, prying his fingers off. “I have to wear this to work.”

Luffy made a thoughtful noise before sliding his fingers into Law’s hair, giving the barest of tugs and relishing the soft gasp that got him. “Guess this will have to do.”

“You’re a devil,” Law told him before claiming his mouth. This time it was much more overwhelming, Law apparently confident that Luffy wasn’t opposed to his advances and wasn’t about to push him away. Luffy had to swallow a moan as Law’s tongue swiped across the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. He let him in, hands fisting tighter as Law’s tongue rubbed against his own, the surgeon shifting even closer and why was he so good at this? He was certain the next sound he made hadn’t been muffled completely, caught off guard when Law began to suck on his tongue.

There was a pointed cough from somewhere in front of them and Law reluctantly broke away, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth briefly before placating him with one last, chaste kiss.

“I think someone’s mad at us,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

Luffy cracked a smile. “Probably just jealous.”

Law returned it, teeth gleaming in the darkness of the theatre. “Undoubtedly.”

“You know,” Luffy mused as he adjusted himself and tried to get comfortable, Law attempting to tame his hair with his hands. “When someone kisses me like that, they’re usually trying to get me to come back to their house.” Law abruptly choked. “Or they’re my boyfriend. So, which are you?” he challenged.

Law pretended to think on that until Luffy punched him in the arm lightly. “Both. That is…if you’d let me be.”

Luffy pulled him down, capturing his lips briefly. “I’d love to be.”

 

***

 

Luffy ran the last books under the scanner, cringing slightly at the thickness of each one. He read his textbooks - …mostly – when he _had_ to but he didn’t read for _fun_ , not like Chopper did if his luminous smile was anything to go by. He shoved book after book into his backpack and Luffy couldn’t believe he’d actually had to sneak him into the university library.

“Couldn’t you ask Robin to pick these up?” he asked, scooping up the two Chopper didn’t have the hands for.

“Well, I didn’t know which ones they had so I didn’t know which ones I wanted,” he admitted shyly. “But I promise to return them on time!”

Luffy had to smother a laugh, lest he be kicked out. “Chopper, I return my books late all the time. I probably pay more in late fees than I do in student repayments.”

“That’s a lie,” Chopper told him flatly.

“It might not be!” Luffy cried indignantly, already out the door and turning for Robin’s office. “You going to study in there or…?”

Chopper hummed, glancing at the sky thoughtfully. “Well, it _is_ nice today. Maybe I should enjoy it before it gets too cold.”

“It won’t get cold for awhile-”

“You don’t even notice, idiot!”

“-but if you need a lift home Torao and I can give you one.” He wrangled his phone out of his pocket to catch the time. “He should be here any minute.”

Chopper shook his head. “That’s okay. I’ll find a spot on the grass and go home with Robin when she’s done.” He glanced at Luffy from under his fringe. “You…you really like Dr. Law, don’t you?”

Luffy’s nose scrunched up. “Don’t call him that! That makes him sound like an old man.” He then dropped down under the tree Chopper had chosen, books shifting into his lap. “And yeah, of course I like him. He wouldn’t be my boyfriend otherwise.”

 _“B-boyfriend?”_ Chopper stammered, eyes wide. “You’re really…You’re actually dating now?”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“I…I don’t know.” Chopper wrung his hands together. “I just…You don’t really _date_ Luffy.”

“People aren’t usually interesting,” Luffy said with a shrug. “But Torao…Torao is. He’s weird and cranky and bossy and says the weirdest things sometimes but he’s nice.” He toyed with the hem of his shorts, smile fond. “He acts like he’s not but he really is. I mean, he saves people for a living. That’s pretty nice, right?”

“He saved you.”

Luffy froze, eyes flying up even as Chopper was clapping his hands over his mouth. “What?”

“Ah, sorry! I…I didn’t mean to say it! I don’t know if you’re not allowed to know,” Chopper cried, words running together at an alarming speed. “But it was just…when we went grove jumping he saw your scar and he was saying how he’d done it, the surgery, and-”

Chopper went silent as Luffy held up a hand. “To-Torao did this?” he asked, pointing at his chest dumbly.

His friend nodded solemnly. “That’s what he said. He didn’t even recognise you until he saw it. I mean, didn’t remember operating on you personally. He hadn’t made the connection, I think.”

Luffy traced the bits of his scar he could reach through the collar of his hoodie, fingers finding soft bumps every so often where the scar tissue had healed unevenly. “I didn’t recognise him either. I don’t remember seeing him at the hospital.”

“You were on a lot of pain meds,” Chopper reminded him softly. “And maybe after Law was confident you were going to recover he stopped visiting? He probably had other patients.”

Luffy nodded. “Did he…did he say anything about…”

“Luffy.” He flinched at Chopper’s resigned tone. “Ace was dead before the ambulance even came, you know that. Law wouldn’t have been able to do anything anyway.”

Luffy sighed, leaning back on his hands. “Yeah, I know. Still,” he said, shaking his mood off. “Pretty cool how Torao was the one who put me back together, wasn’t it? I should probably thank him,” he added as an afterthought. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.”

“He’ll probably just tell you he was doing his job,” Chopper said knowingly, taking one of the textbooks from his lap and starting to flip through it.

“That’s so boring though!” Luffy complained, even if he knew it was true. He was about flop onto his back and enjoy the sunshine when his phone went off. He couldn’t stop his face from turning into a blinding grin when he saw it was Law informing him he was here and where should he park? “Gotta go Chopper! Have fun with your reading.”

Chopper giggled at his disgusted face. “Reading isn’t _that_ bad Luffy. But have fun with your boyfriend.”

Luffy’s heart jumped a little at that. His _boyfriend_. “I sure will!”

He took off down the path, hat flying off his head, saved only be the cord Nami had had the foresight to sew on years earlier. He reached the main entrance, spotting Law’s car and dashing across the road. His bag was flung into the back without preamble and then he was pulling Law down for kiss.

“That’s one way to greet me,” Law mused as they broke apart, expression a tad quizzical.

“Did you expect anything else?”

Law chuckled, glancing in the mirror before pulling back onto the street. “No, I suppose not. I’m also not complaining.”

“You better not be,” Luffy tutted, getting comfortable and flipping through his emails absently. “Do you have anywhere you wanna go?”

“Coffee,” was the instant answer, making him snort. “But after that I’m open to anything. Well, anything within reason,” he amended. He turned to Luffy while stopped at the lights. “Was there any particular thing you wanted to do?”

Luffy shook his head, toying with his phone because if he wasn’t his eyes kept drifting to Law’s hands and instead of picturing them running over his skin like he had been so often doing recently, he was picturing them _inside_ his chest. Oh they’d be careful, Law was _always_ careful, but he still imagined them brushing over his ribs, over actual bone, curling around his heart and-

_“Stop!”_

Law jerked in surprise, going to scold him only to see Luffy’s face and hastily pulling into the nearest space his car would fit. Luffy was scrambling out of the passenger seat before they’d even come to a complete stop, hands on his knees as he struggled to pull in air. There was a hand in the centre of his back, rubbing gently, but it was _Law’s_ hand and Luffy smacked it away.

“Luffy-ya?”

“Sorry,” he gasped, hands tucked against his chest. “But just…don’t.”

“Don’t what?” And when had Law’s voice been able to be that soft? “What are you sorry for Luffy-ya? I don’t understand.”

“I…” Luffy’s eyes sunk shut, like that would make everything stop even if just for a second. “Chopper told me and it…I…It’s just weird, okay?”

“Told you…?” Law then made a noise of understanding. “Does it make you uncomfortable knowing that I…?” The surgeon seemed stumped, prompting Luffy to open his eyes just so he could gauge his expression. And did he look _hurt?_ Why… “That I saved your life? Was that…Did you not want that?”

“No!” Luffy cried, lunging to take Law’s hands in his own. “I _like_ that Torao saved me, I’m happy about that. I want to be alive. I…I don’t know how to say it.”

“Then say it the best you can,” Law requested. “Help me understand.”

Luffy faltered momentarily before bringing Law’s hands to the centre of the ‘x’. “You…Torao’s been inside me.” He didn’t mean that in a sexual way and Law seemed to get that, not even batting an eye at the innuendo. “It feels strange that you’ve…”

He couldn’t finish but Law was already grimacing, pulling his hands away and studying them. “You’re right; that _is_ rather disturbing. I’ll admit to it not being something I’ve ever had to consider before. I don’t tend to fraternise with patients.”

“Does that mean date?” Luffy asked, brow furrowing. “Because you could just say that.”

“Well excuse me Straw Hat-ya,” Law drawled, poking his forehead playfully. His gaze then dropped to the slither of scar just visible. “But despite how much it clearly upsets you, I’d prefer that to you dead on my operating table. A lot of work went into that.”

Luffy blinked up at him, suddenly curious. “How…how long _did_ it take?”

“I think we clocked over to eleven hours before giving the all clear.” Law sent him a smile as he leant back against his car. “You were stubborn and just wouldn’t give in. If you were anyone else, I’m certain we would have lost you. Probably more than once.”

Luffy’s eyes were wide. “That’s a really long time!”

“That’s a rather large wound,” Law remarked dryly. He then jumped as Luffy took his hand, guiding it to his collar and then prompting his fingers to slide under the fabric. “Luffy-ya?”

“Might make it less weird,” he mumbled, very much not looking at him.

“I’m not a fan of exposure therapy,” Law said, “But if you think it will work.”

Luffy tensed when Law’s fingers found the tight skin, tracing the edge of the burn with infinite care. Flicking his eyes up and receiving permission, Law dipped a little lower, brushing over the actual wound. He frowned a little, making Luffy squirm. “What?”

“You really should have let me, or anyone, do a skin graft.”

Luffy pushed him away with a pout, though it was curling into a smile at the edges. “Of course you’d say something like that.”

“It _is_ my job,” Law pointed out, straightening up and eyes landing on something down the street. “There’s a café three doors down. I wouldn’t be opposed to going there.”

Luffy spun around, spotting the sign and nodding. “Yeah, that’s fine with me. I’m starving and they’ll definitely have something to eat there. And you can get your coffee too.” He adopted a stern face as they made their way down the footpath. “Sanji says that drinking coffee all the time is bad for you.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “This coming from someone who chain smokes?”

“Trust me, it’s better if he does. Zoro tried to get him off them once and it was the scariest four days of my life.”

“I’m obliged to disagree with you there; it’s hardly better for his health if he continues,” Law drawled, holding the door open for him and letting Luffy peruse the display shelves while he claimed a table.

They ordered and then settled in in front of the window, afternoon sun casting rays of light across the table. The whirs of the coffee machines and the clinks of cutlery on plates was soothing, both of them relaxing and letting the stress of the day drain away. Luffy was toying with his cake to the point that Law was going to question him on it when Luffy suddenly spoke.

“Did anyone tell you what happened to Ace?” He frowned deeply. “Do you even know who Ace is?”

“Ace was your brother,” Law answered, lowering his mug and giving Luffy his full attention. “Zoro told me that much at least.”

“Did Zoro tell you I caused the accident?”

Law stiffened, eyes widening marginally. “He neglected to mention that. Undoubtedly because it wasn’t his place.” He curled a hand over Luffy’s. “I also doubt you did it on purpose.”

Luffy chewed on his bottom lip, guilt obvious. “I…I didn’t put the brakes on…even though Ace asked me to. I…” he tucked his chin against his chest. “I was too busy trying to make the car start.”

That answered a lot of Law’s questions. He coaxed Luffy’s head up with a finger. “An accident. That is very much an accident; you made a mistake.”

 _“Ace died!”_ Luffy cried before suddenly remembering where they were, hunkering down and hoping no one would look their way. “That’s not a _mistake!_ ” he hissed.

Law glared at him, unrelenting. “It wasn’t on purpose. That’s the very definition of an accident. You learnt from it, as painful as that is to accept. The cost was too high for the lesson learnt but what happened happened. You take away what you can and you _move on_. You live your life how Ace would have wanted.”

Luffy snatched his hand back, eyes harder than Law would ever have expected. “Don’t talk as though you know. You’ve never-”

“-killed someone?”

Luffy started at the bluntness there, Law shrugging a shoulder as he stirred his coffee.

“I’m a surgeon Luffy, I’ve made mistakes. My mistakes have sometimes, albeit _rarely_ , cost people their lives. I’ve nicked arteries and not been able to stitch them back together fast enough. I’ve kept someone under too long and then not been able to bring them back.” The fingers of one hand came to rub over the fingers of the other hand, scrutinising the letters stamped there: _death_. “So _yes_ , I’ve had experience with death Luffy-ya. And death at my own hands.”

Luffy looked particularly ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

Law nodded, chest seizing before finally adding, despite the lump in his throat, “I’ve also been the reason behind the death of someone close to me.” Luffy’s head jerked up. “So I suppose that’s something else we have in common, regardless of how morbid it is.”

“You…lost someone?” Luffy murmured, leaning across the table to grab his hands.

“It was a long time ago,” Law said, trying for nonchalant but knowing his voice wavered in a way that was very unconvincing.

“Doesn’t mean you’re over it. Nami says you probably never get over it. I guess that’s why you had all that good advice huh?” Luffy split his cake in half, offering it only to then snatch it back with a touch of panic. “Ah, I forgot you can’t eat this!”

Law chuckled, the sullen mood on their table disappearing just like that. “I won’t die if it so much as touches me.”

“But it still sucks,” Luffy whined, stuffing his face full. “Do you want me to see if there’s anything you can have?”

“Coffee,” Law said, shaking it by way of explanation.

Luffy’s expression flattened. “That isn’t _food_ Torao.”

He clucked his tongue. “Well, good thing I’m not hungry then.”

“You never seem to be hungry,” Luffy said in disbelief. “I don’t know how you’re never hungry!”

“And I don’t know how you always are!”

“You got me there!”

Law shook his head fondly, downing the last of his coffee while Luffy polished off his cake. Clearing their things up, Law hesitated only a moment before holding out his hand. Luffy blinked in surprise before taking it enthusiastically, interlacing their fingers and swinging them happily. They also maybe kissed inside Law’s car until Luffy bumped the horn, making Law go bright red and insist on driving off before anyone came to investigate. Spoilsport.

 

***

 

“Can’t you wait until next year?”

“You think I’m not good enough to enter this year?”

“That’s _not_ what I said.”

Luffy paused at the archway that led to the kitchen, taking in the scene in front of him with confusion. Zoro and Sanji didn’t fight. Well, they _did_ , all the time, just not like _this_. “Okay?”

“Yes, sorry,” Sanji said, placing a hand on Zoro’s arm placatingly when his mouth opened. “It was my fault.”

Zoro seemed soothed by that but also had a look on his face that said they’d discuss it later. “Yeah, well, maybe I should have asked not shouted.”

Sanji shook his head. “You wouldn’t be a moss head if you didn’t.” Zoro flushed at the affection in his voice, coughing awkwardly because Luffy was there. Like he hadn’t seen it all before.

“Well, as long as you two aren’t fighting, it’s okay,” Luffy said simply, jumping up onto the bench, dumping his bag at his feet.

The bag made Zoro glance at the clock, making a noise of understanding. “Law.”

“Yeah, we had coffee!” Luffy said brightly, heels thudding against the cupboards. “Well, Torao did. I didn’t.”

“I hope not,” Sanji said firmly, opening the pantry and pulling out the ingredients he would need for dinner. “You on caffeine is the last thing any of us need. Even in exam period.”

Luffy screwed his nose up. “I hate exams.”

“You have a couple of months,” Zoro said, patting his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You did fine last year.”

Luffy hummed, staring at his lap for a long time before tentatively asking, “If Torao came to help me with something on Sunday, would it be okay if you guys left the flat for awhile?”

Zoro and Sanji adopted matching frowns. “Why?” “What is it he’s “helping” you with?”

“I’m not asking him to come round for sex!” Luffy exclaimed, scowling at them. “And if I was I wouldn’t tell you because that would make up for all the times I’ve had to listen to you two. Or walk in on it!”

“I can’t hear you!” Sanji said, blush extending all the way to his neck as he resumed chopping.

Zoro just grinned. “Law’s not gonna want to bang you here. Not with your collection of stuffed toys watching you.”

“Moss head, I did _not_ need to hear that!”

Luffy grinned back, ignoring Sanji completely. “It’s never been a problem before.”

“I needed to hear that even _less!_ ” Sanji snapped, grabbing them both by the collars and tossing them out of the room. “Out and stay out until I say dinner is ready!”

“Arsehole,” Zoro grumbled, rubbing at his neck sourly. He then pulled Luffy up as he made to escape to his room, face losing all its teasing edge. “But what was Law gonna come around for?”

Luffy’s eyes drifted down the hall. “We were gonna clear out Ace’s room.”

Oh. Shit.

“I…Yeah, we’ll be out,” Zoro said hastily, scratching his cheek. “You can…I…That’s good Luffy, really good.” He ruffled his hair. “You’re a strong guy Lu.”

Luffy hugged him, arms tight. “Thanks Zoro.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the characters just wrote themselves here - does that make sense? I never intended for Luffy to not like Law touching his chest and yet here we are. Plus I finally got to work Chopper back in so yay! I've missed writing him.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone supporting this and leaving comments - you're all so nice! <3 .xx Dan


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate, but if you do or don't, have a chapter on me irregardless! :)

 

Law had just settled onto the couch with a cup of coffee and a book when the door to his apartment was pushed open. He groaned, head flopping back, because he knew who it would be. He’d locked his door and only one person had the key and _of course_ they weren’t going to bother with _asking_ if he wanted company. Probably because they’d long since learnt the answer was always “no”.

“What Shachi?”

“You could sound a little more happy to see me,” his friend groused.

“It’s nearly eleven at night. I would rather not see _anyone_.”

“Not even Luffy?”

Law opened one eye enough to glare at him, biting back a sigh when he saw Penguin there too. There was no escaping this then. He removed his feet from the coffee table to allow them to pass, a little mollified when Penguin propped his socked feet back up once he’d squeezed through.

He then replayed Shachi’s words, suddenly confused. “How do you know Luffy-ya’s name? I never told you that.”

Shachi just grinned, hands folding behind his head. “We bumped into him one day when he was looking for you. He’s cute.”

“I’m aware,” the surgeon huffed.

“Oh Law,” Penguin laughed, swatting him playfully. “Lighten up. Shachi said he liked him. That’s good, isn’t it?”

Law had to concede the point because Shachi had _never_ liked Kidd. The fact that Luffy had won him over in one interaction was a good sign. “Ah. Did he say much to you?”

“Not really,” Shachi said with a shrug. “But that’s why we’re here.” He leant forward and Law had the inexplicable desire to run. “I wanna know _everything_.”

“There’s not a lot to say. We are currently dating and enjoy each other’s company. We’re comfortable in where we are.”

“But do you _like_ him?” Shachi stressed, dropping his teasing tone and taking his hand.

Law smiled, absently admiring the tattoos on his hand, ink shifting as Shachi thumbed at the skin. “Yes. I rather think I do.”

He saw his friends exchange meaningful looks, Penguin boasting a very obvious “I told you so” face. He then reached over to pat his knee. “For what it’s worth, we think he’s good for you.”

“Even though we’ve only seen him for like thirty seconds,” Shachi grumped, folding his arms.

Law raised an eyebrow. “Shach-ya, are you sulking?”

“I am not!” He most definitely was. “I just…You’ve been seeing this guy nearly two months now-”

“Technically, we only started dating three-”

“-and we’ve only seen him once!” Shachi continued, as if Law had never spoken. “I don’t know anything about him. What does he like? What does he do for a living? How did you meet? Yes, you never explained that!” he added when Law’s mouth dropped. “I have more.”

“Please spare me.”

“Shachi, that’s enough,” Penguin chided gently. “Also Law, Bepo’s drinking your coffee.”

“ _What?_ Shit, _fuck!_ ” Law yelled, wrenching the mug away and dumping it in the sink before scooping Bepo up, fussing over him. “How much of that did he drink?”

“Not enough to kill him,” Penguin assured, hands waving madly. “Barely two little laps before I told you.”

“You’re a menace,” Law growled at the animal, shoulders slumping in defeat when Bepo just purred loudly. He dropped back onto the couch, cat now situated firmly on his lap. “If it’s not my boyfriend trying to kill himself, it’s my cat.”

 _“Boyfriend?!”_ “He did _what?!”_

Law sent them an exasperated scowl. “I told you we were dating Shach-ya. Does that have a different connotation to you than it does to me? And no Pen-ya, he didn’t actively try to kill himself. More like he and his friends enjoy grove jumping and I was forced to watch that idiotic performance.”

“I’m sure they knew what they were doing,” Penguin said dryly, scratching Bepo under the chin and earning a pleased trill.

“Um, excuse me, are you missing the most insulting part here?” Shachi demanded, scandalised. “Law has met _Luffy’s friends_. Sorry Trafalgar, but are we not your best friends? Where is _our_ introduction?!”

Law smiled darkly. “Didn’t you tell me you’ve already met him? You were so proud of that. I thought that sufficient.”

“That is not “sufficient”!” Shachi cried. “No, I wanna see him again! More! An actual conversation!”

“Come on Law, it could be fun,” Penguin wheedled. “We won’t scare him away.”

That was an understatement. After meeting Luffy’s friends, Law was pretty sure the boy was scared of exactly one person: no one. Under his friends’ pleading eyes, he relented. “Alright, I’ll ask Luffy-ya when he’s free next. I’m sure he’d enjoy some of your video games.”

“God knows you don’t have any,” Shachi snorted.

Law held up a finger. “One more word and you can leave.”

He was met with a half-hearted kick before Shachi burrowed into his side, making him grumble in irritation. But there’d be no escaping, not now after Penguin had turned the television on and found some old action movie playing. Moving the cushion from behind the small of his back to more support his neck, Law settled in, deciding a late night in front of the television wasn’t so bad after all.

 

***

 

“I’m more than willing to help.”

“Sanji, you’ve told me about a hundred times,” Luffy remarked sourly, pushing his friend towards the door. “Zoro said you’d go out so go! Torao’s gonna help me.”

“Why can’t I help you?” Sanji blustered as his feet struggled to find purchase on the wooden flooring.

“Because you’ll no doubt let Luffy-ya keep everything and then nothing will be accomplished,” Law drawled from where he was watching, tucked against Luffy’s doorframe.

Sanji made to lunge for him but Zoro stepped in, looping his arm through Sanji’s and pulling him back. “He’s right. And besides, Luffy asked Law to help. You don’t get to decide what Luffy wants.”

The blond had to grudgingly agree, tentatively giving Luffy a thumbs up before removing Zoro’s hand enough that he could actually take it. “Alright, but no breaking anything. And you,” he said, pointing at Law. “Keep that one out of the kitchen. Everything he’s allowed to eat is set out on the bench.”

Law nodded to show he understood while Luffy screeched in indignation, sprinting for the kitchen to no doubt check what he’d been left. Zoro and Sanji quickly took their leave before Luffy came back to complain about there not being enough. Law managed to catch him just before he took his first bite. “Let’s save that until we’ve cleaned at least one thing,” he suggested. “Pace yourself.”

Luffy didn’t seem to know what that meant – or if he did he feigned ignorance – but Law wasn’t having it, padding down the hall and Luffy was powerless to stop himself from following. He pushed open the door, hovering on the threshold as he took everything in. It had been nearly two years since he’d stepped in here, even longer since he’d seen Ace at all. Most of the furniture was covered with dust and Law made a displeased sound. “I hope you don’t have a dust allergy I’m unaware of.”

“Don’t think so,” Luffy said, finally stepping into the room. His hands twisted together uncertainly. “What…where do we start?”

“Where would you like to start?” Law prompted.

“Nowhere.”

Law narrowed his eyes. “You suggested this. If you’re not going to help then don’t complain when it isn’t done to your liking.”

Luffy watched silently as Law stepped out to collect the boxes they’d brought, dropping them into the middle of the room and meeting his gaze. “You have three choices for things to go: your room, the second-hand store, or the bin,” he explained, labelling each box accordingly. “I’m going to put most items in the bin without question so if you don’t want that, you need to help.”

He was completely serious, Luffy could tell. Deflating, he shuffled over to the wardrobe. “I’ll start here. You can start with the shelves, Ace had some books. If…if you want anything or think Zoro or them might want something…”

“I’ll get another box,” Law said softly, doing just that and placing it down. “Anything you want to offer to your friends will go in there.” He met Luffy’s gaze. “Ready?”

He shook his head before nodding. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

 

***

 

It had started well enough, the two of them sorting things into different piles, taping up boxes when they were full before grabbing another one, but it had soon spiralled downwards when Law had started to realise just how much was going into Luffy’s keep pile – i.e. practically everything. He had, tactfully, asked Luffy what he was going to do with most of the items or where he thought he might put them. Luffy had never had an answer and Law had let it slide…the first couple of times. And then he’d become harder, less relenting. And Luffy had pushed back, snapping and snarling.

“You can’t keep everything!” Law had eventually exploded, throwing his hands in the air. “That’s not how this works!”

“Well maybe I want to keep it!” Luffy screamed back, dropping something else into the box with a pointed glare.

Law sank onto the bed. “Then what do you need me for, Luffy-ya? If all you were intending to do was move Ace’s belongings from his room to your room, you could have done it alone.”

“I thought you wanted to help me.”

“Are you even listening?” Law demanded, hands balling into fists. “I am _attempting_ to but I can’t help if you won’t allow me too!”

“Torao’s too mean!” Luffy argued, stomping a foot. “You just want to get rid of everything!”

Law flew to his feet. “It’s better than holding onto everything! Forgetting is better than hurting.”

That last bit was so quiet Luffy barely heard it but then Law was gone, briskly striding past him and disappearing further into the flat. The front door never opened so that was a small victory even if it didn’t feel like one. Luffy was half-tempted to follow but then the other-half of him was still so mad. So what if Law was right? So what if he was keeping everything? It…It…

Luffy slumped to the ground in front of the box, flicking through the items he’d wanted to keep. He wanted to keep them, he did, but Law was right: it _did_ make his heart ache. He wanted to keep Ace with him but he also wanted to move on. He’d been doing really good at that. He reefed through the box once more. Some of – a lot of – these things, he would never use. Some he didn’t even know what they were. Why was he keeping them? Keeping them wouldn’t bring Ace back. With infinite care he started to sort the box properly, more than three-quarters of it ending up somewhere else.

There wasn’t that much of the room left to go really and Luffy could probably finish it within the hour but where was Law? Torao had never come back and that was worrying. Padding down the hall, Luffy came to a complete stand-still when he saw Law on the couch, head in hands, staring at something on his phone, and most undeniably having been crying.

_“Torao?!”_

The surgeon jumped but Luffy was right there, bundling him up in his arms and holding him close. “Luffy-ya…”

“I’m sorry,” Luffy told him in a rush, smothering Law’s face in frantic kisses. “I’m sorry, Torao was right. I was being stupid. You-”

“You’re not stupid Luffy-ya,” Law interjected, sighing heavily before wiping at his eyes. “Thank you though.”

Luffy’s eyes dropped to the phone that had gotten bumped in the scuffle, brow pinching and squinting at the photo. “Who is this?”

He could feel Law tense under his hands, so ready to apologise but Law was already answering, no matter how reluctantly. “That’s Cora-san.”

“Cora-san?”

Law hummed in agreement, picking up the phone and letting Luffy examine it more closely. It was then that he realised that the other person in the photo was Law; just much younger and a lot sicker looking. He was smiling in the photo though, they both were.

“Do you remember when I said I lost someone?” A finger tapped the screen. “That was him.”

Luffy curled closer into Law’s chest, tucking himself under his chin. “What happened?”

“I…I was a very sick child; I was diagnosed with leukaemia at age ten.” Luffy sucked in a breath. “Shortly after my family were involved in an incident. I...I took it upon myself to run, living on the streets. A month or two later I was found by Cora-san. He took me in, looked after me, treated me as his own.” There was the barest of smiles on Law’s face. “He even paid for my chemotherapy but…my cancer was very stubborn. It took nearly three years for me to officially be cleared of it. What wasn’t made known to me was that Cora-san couldn’t afford the treatments, that he’d been borrowing from his brother. And when he wasn’t quick enough in repaying him…well…”

“No!” Luffy’s hands were suddenly fisted in his shirt, eyes burning. “Torao, that’s not fair!”

Law’s voice was ice-cold. “I know.”

“He shouldn’t have…why would he kill his brother? It wasn’t his fault you were sick!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Law agreed and then suddenly it hit Luffy. His hand was gripping Law’s chin faster than lightning, forcing him to look at him, almost tempted to slap him.

“And it wasn’t _your_ fault either.” Law’s eyes widened. “You didn’t choose it Torao.”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” he ground out. “The fact remains: if Cora-san had never met me, he’d still be alive.”

“And if Zoro had never met Sanji he’d still have both his eyes but he doesn’t complain! No, he’s accepted it and moved on.”

“And so have I,” Law shot back, shaking Luffy’s hands off and matching him with a level stare of his own. “The question is, have _you?_ ”

“I…” Luffy’s hands loosened their grip, bowing his head. “No. And that’s why I had to say sorry. Because you were trying to help me and I was being…unreasonable, I think. But I _did_ listen,” he added. “I…I started sorting everything properly. I might be done soon if you help?”

It hadn’t meant to come out as a question but it did. Law was silent for a long moment before nodding, guiding Luffy down and capturing his lips in a light kiss. Luffy whined at the contact, wanting more and opening his mouth eagerly. Unfortunately Law wasn’t going to play along, tutting and shifting him off his lap. He jerked a thumb towards Ace’s room. “There first please.”

“First huh?” Luffy asked with a coy smile as he followed. “What comes second?”

Law slung an arm around his shoulder. “I have two options but I’ll wait until we’re done before letting you decide which one you want.”

Luffy’s head cocked to the side. “Why?”

Law sent him a sad look. “Because you’re happy now but this is going to get challenging again. At the end of the day, you may not be in the mood to do anything.”

That was probably true. But still… “What are my options? Tell me anyway!”

“Well,” Law began, counting off on his fingers. “One, we head back to my apartment and have a games tournament with Pen-ya and Shach-ya; they’ve been requesting to be properly introduced. Or two, we head back to my apartment but we never make it past the bedroom.”

Luffy shuddered at how husky Law’s voice had gotten at that last sentence. “I think I wanna do that one! That sounds the most fun.”

Law chuckled, ruffling his hair before plopping his straw hat on top of it. “I agree but like I said, let’s wait and see.”

Luffy pumped a fist into the air. “Okay!”

 

***

 

They hadn’t gone back to Law’s house, just as he’d expected. Well, they’d made it as far as Law’s apartment building but they’d meandered into Penguin and Shachi’s flat instead. Law had sent them a text saying they were on their way over but it was more to warn them that Luffy had had a challenging day and that they should give him some space. They’d understood, expertly skirting around the subject of what they’d done that day and focusing on lighter topics; what movies were their favourite, funny videos they had seen, or stories about impossible customers. Years of dealing with Law and his bad days had made them plenty qualified.

Plus, whatever this new game they had was, it was ridiculous. Law had had to be practically dragged off the couch whenever it was his turn because the game had him doing actions that were beyond mortifying. Luffy had thought it was hilarious though, laughing raucously for most of the night. He’d taken to Law’s friends like a fish to water and there was no denying that Penguin liked chatting with him while Shachi enjoyed their bouts of play-wrestling. Watching them interact had Law smiling, vainly trying to hide it but Penguin saw, shifting closer and whispering, “Stop being so shy Law. We love him.”

He gave his friend a nudge. “Trust me, you’ve made that more than obvious.”

“Oi, what are you two talking about?” Luffy cried from the other couch, eyeing them up with a suspicious look that only made Law roll his eyes.

Law smirked. “We were just saying how you’re about to lose.”

Luffy squawked loudly, tossing a wrapper in their direction before turning his attention back to the game. Shachi shot them a murderous look when he did though because it was the only time he’d ever even been _close_ to being ahead. “Next round is you Trafalgar.”

Law blanched, muttering furiously under his breath before reluctantly taking the controller. Luckily his round this time wasn’t embarrassing, a simple game of quick draw which he managed to win, meaning Luffy had to give up his controller. They went back and forth a few more times before he glimpsed Luffy yawning and, right, it was nearing midnight. Passing the controller over as he lost, he called “last round” and left the three of them to fight it out, Penguin eventually emerging victorious. He then rounded up Luffy and led him across the hall to his own flat.

“Are we gonna go to bed now?” Luffy asked, bringing Law up short because _shit_ , they’d never shared a bed before and was that okay?

“…Did you want to do that?”

Luffy tapped his chin in thought. “Can we watch some tv first? I always do that to make me sleepy!”

Made sense. Law nodded, making his way to the couch and flipping the screen on. He hadn’t even had a chance to choose a channel before Luffy dropped right onto his lap, air leaving his lungs in a loud _oomph_. “Luffy-ya…”

Luffy waved off his complaint with a hand and the sudden look in his eyes had Law feeling more akin to a hunted deer than anything else. “Think I lied about the tv,” Luffy said decisively, fingers coming to trace the neckline of Law’s shirt. “I wanna try out Torao’s second option now.”

Second option…?

_Oh._

“Didn’t that involve the bedroom?” Law asked, hands coming to settle on Luffy’s sides.

“This works better,” his boyfriend announced, not accepting any argument. He then latched onto Law’s neck and _fuck_ , that felt good. Law was powerless to stop the groan escaping his throat, loving the feel of Luffy’s lips as they made their way to his pulse point, teeth scraping ever so slightly. Law scrabbled for him, pulling Luffy closer purely so he would have somewhere to put his hands.

His fingers slid to the hem of Luffy’s shirt. “Can I?”

Luffy broke away long enough to nod only to then hastily shake it, hand subconsciously clutching at his chest. “Um…maybe not, I…”

Law brought his gaze back, cupping his cheeks. “Hey Luffy-ya,” he said, displeasure clear. “If the answer’s no then _say_ so. I have no desire to make you uncomfortable but I can’t do that unless you give me boundaries.”

“To-Torao’s not mad?”

Luffy’s voice was a little more timid than Law would have liked. “Why would I be?” he challenged, hands dipping lower instead and just creeping into the waistband of his pants. Luffy’s breath hitched, leaning into the touch. “I can still touch you here. And even if I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be mad.”

Luffy rocked against his hand, eyes pleading. “Torao, _please_.”

“You ask so nicely Luffy-ya,” Law murmured, capturing his lips in favour of going any further. No, he wanted Luffy completely relaxed and sure before he dived back in. Luffy kissed back with all the energy and enthusiasm Law had come to expect, prying his mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. Law pulled him flush to his chest, Luffy swallowing the moan made as their hips aligned.

“Could do this for hours,” Luffy said as he broke away, attention swapping once more to Law’s neck.

“Then we should arrange it,” Law agreed, hissing when Luffy bit down, soothing the spot with his tongue seconds later. “Tell me my work shirt will cover that,” he bemoaned.

“It’ll cover it,” Luffy said a little too quickly.

“Dammit Luffy-ya,” Law growled, only earning him a puff of laughter instead. Luffy immediately stopped laughing though as Law wrapped a hand around his clothed erection, starting to pump it lazily even as he continued to mouth at Luffy’s jaw. “I want to touch you.”

Luffy whined. “You can.”

That was all the invitation Law needed, pulling Luffy’s cock out and giving it a swift tug that had Luffy throwing his head back. “You look so good,” Law breathed, slightly in awe. Luffy’s skin adopted a red flush at the praise before he was pawing at Law’s jeans, fumbling because Law refused to let up.

 _“C’mon Torao,”_ he begged, “Wanna touch you too.”

Law’s eyes sunk shut because _god_. “ _Yes_ ,” he managed to gasp, shifting just low enough on the couch that Luffy could pop the button on his jeans and free his cock. His hips gave an involuntary jerk as Luffy thumbed the tip. “One day,” Luffy murmured, starting a rhythm, “I’m gonna find out what you taste like.”

“Shit,” Law panted, increasing his pace and twisting his hand as he reached the head, Luffy crying out. “Can’t wait, Luffy-ya. I’m sure you’d – _ah!_ – taste just as – _fuck!_ – good.”

Luffy looked far too smug as Law’s sentences fell apart into incoherent messes. But then he wasn’t far behind himself, toes curling as Law brought him closer and closer to the edge. Law could see it, watching Luffy through hooded eyes, so entranced with every reaction he was getting. He wanted to take this man apart piece by piece. He also would not object at all to Luffy returning the favour. “Lu-ya…”

“Mm, like that,” Luffy moaned, fingers everywhere and Law was so close. “Like that name.”

 _“Lu-ya,”_ Law repeated, earning a shudder that swapped a yelp when Law dipped his thumbnail into the slit of his cock. “Come for me.”

“Same time,” Luffy bargained because even in sex he was stubborn. Law wouldn’t have him any other way and he had no desire to deny him anyway, not when he was just as close to the edge. He said as much and that was what did it, Luffy twisting his hand just right as his teeth latched onto Law’s clavicle and he was gone, body locking up as his orgasm tore through him. Luffy was right behind, fingers scrambling for purchase as he came, head falling onto Law’s chest as his cock was milked dry. “Torao…”

“So good Lu-ya,” he said in reply, nuzzling into Luffy’s neck.

Luffy gave a sluggish nod of agreement. “Bed now?”

The question was so innocent in comparison to what they’d just done. Law agreed without question though, whisking Luffy up and carrying him to bathroom so he could clean them up before crossing the apartment back to his room. He found a pair of sweats and a shirt for Luffy to wear but Luffy took one look at the pants before tossing them aside, declaring they wouldn’t fit and that sleeping in his briefs would be fine. Law’s brain had short-circuited for a moment but he’d pushed through it, tugging on his own pyjamas and then crawling under the covers. He brushed his lips against Luffy’s cheek as his arm reached back to flip off the light.

“Good night Luffy-ya.”

“’Night Torao.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...it started nicely and then just toppled down a slippery slope, ha ha. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed, and yes! finally! - I got to wrangle Cora-san in there. I always manage to shoehorn him in somehow; whoops! 
> 
> Also, thanks again to all the people who leave comments, they don't go unnoticed and are very much loved - you are all so lovely! .xx Dan :)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow turned into a mostly ZoSan centred chapter so I hope you're all okay with that! :)

 

Luffy was jarred from sleep by a phone’s ringtone. He didn’t recognise it but he was still blearily reaching for where his bedside table should have been only to come up blank. That sent a flare of panic through him but before he could fly upright he heard Law’s voice, hushed but clipped. Right, he was at Torao’s. His boyfriend was firing back answers to whatever was being said, pausing for several moments before abruptly throwing off the covers on his side. Luffy made a groan of protest, Law apologising profusely and kissing his forehead swiftly. He was then padding over to the wardrobe and pulling clothes out seemingly on instinct alone.

“Torao?”

“Sorry Luffy-ya, I have to go,” he said, tossing his sleep shirt onto the bed and pulling on a button-up. “Emergency surgery.”

Luffy rolled over sluggishly. “Huh?”

“Not me,” Law explained, sounding just as disorientated. “Not on me, I mean. I have to do it, rather. The surgery, that is.”

“It’s too early,” Luffy grumbled.

Law huffed. “Trust me, I’m aware.” He buckled up his belt before rounding the bed, leaning down to capture Luffy’s lips. “Stay as long as you like. Don’t let Bepo annoy you. And my apologies; I wasn’t expecting a call.”

“’s okay. ‘s an emergency,” Luffy mumbled, sleep already reclaiming him as Law brushed his hair back tenderly, kissing his forehead.

“Sleep well Lu-ya.”

Hmm, maybe being woken up at ridiculous hours of the morning was okay if this was the treatment he got in return. He managed to find Law’s hand, grasping it briefly before releasing him. Law’s fingers ran through his hair once more and then he was gone.

 

***

 

Luffy wasn’t a morning person per se but then he also wasn’t one of those stay-in-bed-until-midday people either. He got up early by most uni student standards but he was up even earlier today because while Law’s bed was comfortable, it just wasn’t his own. He’d been alright sleeping in it while Law was with him but once the surgeon had left it had almost become weird. He’d sort of dozed for awhile before getting up, feeding Bepo because he wouldn’t stop meowing, and then he’d headed home.

He was halfway through toeing off his shoes when he heard someone in the kitchen which was odd because Sanji tended to work late at the _Baratie_ on weekends and enjoyed his Monday morning sleep-in. Zoro was happy to sleep anywhere, any time, so Luffy hadn’t really banked on them already being up. Manoeuvring around the boxes that were filled with things for his friends to go through, Luffy wasn’t too surprised to find himself running into Sanji. He was, however, a little surprised at how despondent he looked.

“Sanji?”

His friend gave him a smile, waving him over and bumping his shoulder lightly when he was close enough. “Only just getting home, huh? I take it you spent the night with Law.”

“Yeah, but he had to go to work so I got bored.”

“He’s a busy guy,” Sanji observed, flipping the bacon on the stove. “You hungry?”

“Always! Plus I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Law didn’t have food?”

Luffy shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t check.” He then caught Sanji’s hand as it made for the cutlery drawer. “What’s wrong?”

He was shaken off. “Nothing.”

Luffy slammed the drawer shut, wrenching his friend around and glaring at him. “I’m not an idiot Sanji!” he snapped. “Something’s wrong; I can see it. What is it?”

The blond flipped his hair out of his face, sighing heavily. “Look, it’s probably nothing. Just…Zoro and I had a fight, okay? And not a joke one, a serious one. We decided it would be better if we stayed apart last night so from what I heard he’s gone to Johnny and Yasoku’s.”

Luffy felt his jaw drop. “You…Sanji and Zoro had a fight? But you never fight.”

“We fight all the time,” Sanji contradicted, finally opening the drawer and finding the utensils he was looking for.

Luffy shook his head though. “No, you don’t. You don’t _fight_.”

“I…I know,” Sanji admitted, passing him a full plate before grabbing his own and heading for the dining table. “But it was probably overdue.”

“Overdue?” Luffy asked as they sat down. “What does that mean? Do you _want_ to fight with him?”

“Of course I don’t! It’s just…I don’t know what it is Luffy.”

Luffy frowned, picking at his bacon. “What did you fight about?”

“What _didn’t_ we fight about?” Sanji groaned. “It started over that stupid holiday and then it all went to hell. It was like all our jokes suddenly turned serious.” He sighed again. “Why did I get mad Luffy?”

“How should I know?” he replied, waving a hand vaguely. “You’re usually the one who thinks things through. _I’m_ the idiot.”

“You are _not_ ,” Sanji scolded, gaze fierce. “You know you’re not.”

Luffy gave a noncommittal shrug, conversation being put on hold as the front door opened. There was only one person it could have been, Luffy not blind to the way Sanji tensed. Zoro spotted him before he spotted Sanji, waving and then coming to a dead halt at the other person in the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly and Sanji was very much looking like he was ready to explode.

“ _Don’t_.” Luffy’s voice was like a whip, making them both jump. “You’re not going to start screaming. You’re going to sit and talk.”

“Sit and talk?” Zoro repeated, looking repulsed. “That doesn’t sound like me.”

Luffy didn’t back down. “Then Zoro’s an idiot because he _needs_ to talk to Sanji before he does something stupid.”

Zoro gaped at him before stomping over, throwing himself into the empty seat. “Fine. What have you got to say shit cook?”

“Zoro, _not helping_.”

Zoro actually flushed at Luffy’s reprimand, scratching his neck in shame. “Um, right. Sorry Sanji. Uh…did you wanna…?”

“Not particularly,” Sanji shot back, Zoro shooting Luffy a “ _see?!_ ” look.

The nineteen-year-old groaned. He wasn’t good at this sort of stuff and he was tired and he just wanted to eat his breakfast! Why did he have to deal with this?

“You,” he said, pointing at Sanji. “Tell me how it started.”

“I can tell you,” Zoro butted in, folding his arms. “Sanji’s being a fucking coward.”

“What was that?” Sanji yelled, making as if to stand but only remaining sitting because Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re the one being heartless!”

“Heartless?” Zoro mocked. “You’re the one pitching a fit over the fact that I won’t give up a chance at the _world championships_ just so you can go on some holiday!”

“You said you’d wait three or four years!” Sanji countered. “This is two years. Do you not see how different that is?”

“And what are you trying to say? That you don’t think I’m ready? Capable?” Zoro’s eye narrowed. “Or are you just scared shitless that something like this,” he pointed at his scarred face. “Is going to happen again?”

“That has _nothing_ to do with it!” Sanji blustered. “That was a freak accident and I _know_ it won’t happen again. Or the chances of it happening again are zero. That’s not what I’m trying to say!”

Zoro’s eyebrows shot up. “So you just don’t think I can do it?”

Luffy held up his hands, lowering them cautiously as he said to Zoro, “I think he just wants to go on a holiday. You guys have never been. It sounds like an adventure!” he finished grandly, trying for fun.

“We can go later,” Zoro pointed out coldly. Fine, not fun then.

“And I told you last night that I wanted to be away for our two year anniversary,” Sanji hissed. “ _That’s_ why you’re being heartless. Can’t you not think about yourself and think about me for once?”

 _“For once?”_ Zoro was livid, flying to his feet. “You think _I’m_ selfish, Mr. Prince?” Oh, that was _so_ scathing, Luffy wincing. He had no idea what to do, caught in the middle like this. “What about _you?_ Did you ever think how _I_ might feel when you’re constantly flirting with Nami? And Robin? How Franky hasn’t killed you yet I don’t know!”

Sanji went crimson, words stammering out. “That’s…that’s not…I don’t mean it! It’s all just joking! The girls don’t take it seriously!”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Then why didn’t you say so?”

“I shouldn’t have to!”

“Sanji, Zoro has a point,” Luffy cut in, spreading his hands helplessly. “Torao stopped seeing Kidd when we started dating.”

“That’s different,” Sanji said firmly. “They were actually having sex. I don’t.”

“Doesn’t make it not hurt,” Luffy told him gently.

“Yeah, what he said.”

“Drop the tone,” Sanji growled, shooting his boyfriend a scowl.

Zoro snorted. “Why should I?”

“Do you _want_ to fight?” Sanji cried. “Is that what you want? Luffy and I were getting somewhere and you just had to make it worse again! I don’t _know_ what you want!”

“Well neither do I!” Zoro shouted back. “Do…Fuck, do you _want_ me to break up with you?”

_“I want you to marry me!”_

Luffy clapped his hands over his mouth before he could say anything that would ruin the already precarious situation. Sanji was frozen, eyes wide, and Zoro looked like he’d been slapped. He then tentatively laid a hand over Sanji’s. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Yes, okay.”

“What?” Sanji said again, voice a rasp.

“Sanji, I’ll marry you if that’s what you’re asking.”

Sanji dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking as he repressed sobs. “I didn’t…not like this…”

Zoro’s expression plummeted but Sanji was brushing past him and heading straight for the kitchen. Luffy was going to demand he come back until he saw him reaching for something right at the back of one of the top cupboards and then returning to his chair. He slid a flip document holder across the table, still scrubbing his eyes. “That has all the details on everything I’d booked.” He then passed over the most incriminating object: a velvet box. “That too.”

 _“Oh fuck…”_ Zoro breathed, eyes widening with horror as he suddenly understood the same instant Luffy did. _That_ was why Sanji was so adamant, why he’d wanted to go on their second anniversary. “You were gonna propose.”

Sanji smiled weakly. “I was gonna try but…” he shrugged. “I guess this works too.”

Zoro was flying out of his chair, wrapping Sanji in his arms and hugging him as tightly as he could. “Dammit San’! You would have had this planned to the second and I ruined that.”

Sanji shook his head. “I did.”

“ _We_ did,” Zoro compromised, thumbing away his tears. “But…are you still…Is the offer still there?”

“I…I don’t have the speech ready yet,” Sanji admitted awkwardly, “But I mean…if you want…”

“I do.” Zoro’s voice was as solid as steel, opening the box and sliding the ring onto his finger, Sanji sobbing loudly. He then shot Luffy a look. “Oi Luffy, get lost.”

Luffy rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and heading for the front door. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Questionable moans came even as he was sliding on his shoes, Luffy making a disgusted face. He shut the door behind him, bouncing on his toes a couple of times. So he was locked out for the next couple of hours…Great, now what?

 

***

 

Given that it was Monday, Luffy quickly ran out of places to go. Nami, Franky, and Brook were all at work, Usopp and Robin were at university – one student, one lecturer – Chopper was at school…Luffy had already done a lap or two of the nearest shopping malls and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go home until Sanji left for class at one. His next brilliant plan was to nap in a park, soak in the sun, but then another thought came to him and he was pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_Are you done at work yet?_

He then jumped when the reply came almost instantly; he hadn’t been expecting that.

_I’ll get away in an hour. Trapped in my office for now._

_Can I come rescue you? :D_

There was a pause there and Luffy wondered if he’d overstepped a line. Maybe he wasn’t allowed at Torao’s work. Maybe Law didn’t want him that close to him. Or maybe Law didn’t trust him around all his precious equipment. That was probably the more likely option to be honest. His phone then beeped and Luffy was half-dreading the response. He was pleasantly surprised though.

_If you’d like. Text me when you get there and I’ll come collect you; the nurses won’t let you up otherwise._

It sounded like a plan and Luffy said as much, making for the nearest train station. Two line changes and a stop at a coffee shop later Luffy was at the entrance of _Our Lady Archipelago Hospital_. He barely had to wait two minutes before Law was there, the bags under his eyes heavier than normal but a smile on his face. Luffy grinned warmly as he was pulled into a hug, burrowing as close as he could with his hands full.

“I feel as though you’re precariously close to spilling that onto me,” Law drawled as he broke away.

Luffy turned his nose up. “No I wasn’t and just for that I won’t share!”

“You’re too cruel Straw Hat-ya,” Law teased, apologising with a kiss and murmuring a “ _thanks_ ” when that got him his much-desired coffee. They meandered through the hospital corridors, Luffy asking a million questions that Law answered as patiently as he could. Law’s office, as it turned out, was up on the fifth floor and Luffy was more impressed with the view than anything else – right on the edge of a grove, water flowing peacefully in between, mangrove trees reaching for the sky on the opposite bank.

“This is awesome!” he exclaimed, face all but pressed to the glass.

“To be honest, I hardly notice,” Law admitted, cheeks tinged slightly pink.

Luffy sent him a disapproving look. “Well that’s a waste then.”

“I know.”

As Law settled in to finish off his paperwork, Luffy rattled off everything that had happened that morning. Usually his mornings weren’t so exciting and it was nice to be able to blurt everything out. He couldn’t tell his other friends because it wasn’t his place and Sanji, and also maybe Zoro, would kill him but he _could_ tell Law. They wouldn’t care if he told Law because it wasn’t like they were ever going to. Law had seemed genuinely interested, pausing in his work for several minutes while he listened with rapt attention. Luffy wasn’t going to lie; he very much took some time to imagine what it would be like to have Law looking at _him_ like that in a very different situation, all focused and undivided.

Soon enough Law was finished, gathering his things and asking Luffy where he wanted to go next. Luffy could think of a million places he wanted to go with Torao but one look at his tired face and a mental image of all the assignments he still had at home…

“My flat,” he said decisively.

“Yours?”

“It’s closer to here than yours is!”

“It really…isn’t.” But Law was smiling fondly. “Let’s go then.”

He took Luffy’s hand and Luffy’s heart gave that little extra _thump_ at the contact. Piling back into the apartment, Luffy made sure Sanji was definitely out before fully inviting Law in, the surgeon saying he more than understood and there were some things he didn’t want to see or hear. They made lunch in the kitchen and ate it at the bench and it was so domestic that it just felt right. Luffy happily swung his feet, only stopping when Law stepped between them and pulled him down for a kiss. They were too tired for much else though, Luffy dragging his boyfriend to his room and explaining his work once Law asked what it was.

One hour later and Luffy was still measuring and re-measuring lines while Law was asleep on his bed, head tucked against his chest from where he’d nodded off reading the book he’d had in his bag. Luffy had a half a mind to move him but he also thought that might just wake Law up, which was counter-productive. The door to his bedroom was pushed open and Luffy spun around, holding a finger to his lips when he saw Zoro there. His best friend raised an eyebrow quizzically until he saw Law, which only made the second one join.

“He’s a barrel of fun,” Zoro stated sarcastically, quietly crossing the room and coming to wrap his arms around Luffy from behind.

“Torao’s tired,” Luffy said simply. “We were up late so he didn’t get much sleep.”

“Oh? And what were you doing?” Zoro asked with a wicked grin.

“Nothing you and Sanji haven’t done,” was his reply.

Zoro just bopped him on the head before shifting closer, keeping one arm around Luffy while the other came to lean on the drawing table, their cheeks slotting together. “What are you drawing?”

Luffy poked Zoro’s cheek lightly. “Zoro doesn’t understand even when I try to explain.”

“Tell me anyway. I’m interested Luffy, even if I don’t get it.”

Luffy blushed, touched. He then did as Zoro asked, pointing to various parts of the house plan and explaining as he went. How because the house was on a hill the pool was above ground but level with the patio which meant he could make the pool out of glass and give it an aquarium feel. How the shower in the ensuite had doors that opened all the way around so it was practically outdoors and maybe you would need to plant trees to stop the neighbours looking in. Zoro had made a noise of despair but had also said how he could see how it would work, the appeal it would have to some people. This was why Zoro was his best friend; hands down.

“Zoro’s amazing,” he murmured.

“Huh, you think?”

He poked his tongue out. “You know you are.”

“Maybe,” Zoro said indecisively, hand giving his shoulder a squeeze, Luffy craning his neck to see the gold band now nestled against his knuckle.

“Zoro’s also getting married.”

His best friend let out a _whoosh_ of air. “Fuck Luffy, I’m getting _married_.”

“That’s fun, isn’t it?” Luffy asked, putting his pen down and swivelling around so Zoro now had his full attention. “That’s what you want, right?”

“Apparently,” Zoro mused, toying with the ring himself. “If you’d asked me growing up if I’d ever get married I would have laughed or punched you but…It’s different with Sanji. Somehow.”

“’Cause you love him,” Luffy said matter-of-factly. “Even _I_ know that. It’s different when it’s love.”

Zoro hummed. “I guess so. But yeah Lu, I wanna marry him.”

“Shot gun being best man!” Luffy yelled, only to have a hand slapped across his mouth, Zoro gesturing at Law pointedly. He was still asleep but Luffy knew that was pure luck. “Sorry,” he mumbled around Zoro’s hand. “I forgot he was there.”

“Not nice to forget your boyfriend,” Zoro said, earning him a swift kick. “And _of course_ you’ll be best man Luffy. Either to me or Sanji but between you and me, he’s not having you.”

“Zoro, that sounds bad especially in front of my _boyfriend_ ,” Luffy sang back cheekily.

“You’re a brat,” Zoro told him, grin wolfish. “Anyone who thinks you’re sweet and innocent clearly doesn’t know you.”

Luffy could only laugh, knowing it was true. “Is Zoro still going to go to his tournament then?”

“We haven’t discussed it yet,” he said with a shake of his head. “I think we’re going to compromise as best we can. I’m already booked in for the pre-lims this weekend anyway.”

“Ooh, I forgot about that! Can I come?”

“Sure. Come Saturday ‘cause Sanji’s got that beautician-model colab that day so he can’t. He’s coming Sunday though.”

“I should bring Torao,” Luffy said with a nod. “I want him to see how strong Zoro is.”

“What? So that if he breaks your heart he knows what’s going to come after him?” He didn’t have any right to look as eager as he did there.

“ _Zoro_ ,” Luffy whined, pouting. “I’m not five! If he’s mean to me I’ll beat him up myself!”

Zoro’s look turned startling severe. “We don’t hurt people Luffy. You can intimidate and threaten but you _don’t_ resort to violence.”

It was interesting advice coming from someone who made a living clobbering people – however safe and controlled it was – but Luffy understood because as Sanji had once explained to him, the more power you had, the more you had to control it. Just because Zoro _could_ take down anyone who did him wrong, didn’t mean that he _should_. That and the fact that Zoro’s childhood friend Kuina had died after her father had struck her and consequently knocked her down the stairs. If there was anyone against violence, it was Zoro.

Luffy curled a hand around his wrist. “Sorry. And don’t worry, I don’t wanna hurt Torao.” He glanced at the sleeping surgeon, smiling. “Plus I don’t think Torao wants to hurt me either.”

“No, I don’t think he does,” Zoro agreed, frown lightening somewhat. “You’re good for him Luffy. Hell, _he_ might even be good for you.”

That last bit was a joke and Luffy took it in its stride, squeezing Zoro’s wrist before letting it go and getting to his feet, back cracking as he stretched. “I’m gonna nap too so I guess I’ll see you later.”

“See you,” Zoro said with a wave, stopping in the doorway to call back, “San”s gonna bring everyone around tonight and tell them about this-” he tapped his ring in explanation, “-so either give Law a heads up or send him home.”

Luffy gave him a thumbs up, suddenly sleepy and clambering onto his bed. The dip in the mattress caused Law to startle awake, quite disorientated until Luffy caught his hands. “’s just me Torao. Wanted to sleep too.”

Law quickly assessed the situation, realising he must have dozed off. “I take it I’m allowed to join?”

“Are you still tired?” Luffy challenged lightly, dragging him down nonetheless.

“Hardly but then I’m also not the sort to pass up on an opportunity to nap.”

“That sounds boring.”

“I _am_ boring,” Law retaliated with a roll of his eyes, sliding his book into his bag and dropping it over the side of the bed, along with his hat. He then bumped his nose against Luffy’s. “But then look who’s talking. _You_ suggested this.”

“Because you already were,” Luffy shot back, deliberating for a moment before throwing a leg over Torao’s waist and grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “No complaining,” he groaned when Law’s mouth opened. “You’re not gonna wear this shirt tomorrow anyway.”

“I suppose not,” Law conceded, shifting a little until he was comfortable. He then tilted Luffy’s head up, coaxing him into a kiss. “That’s a better way to say good night.”

Luffy smiled against his lips. “I guess it is. I also like being woken up the same way,” he blatantly hinted.

There was a puff of laughter against his collarbone. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You better.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I lied. It's an _entirely_ ZoSan related chapter - oops! But one of Sanji's lines wouldn't leave me alone so I just expanded from either side of that. Ha ha, oh well...There is some ZoLu!friendship too so that's nice :) .xx Dan


	9. Chapter 9

 

Luffy had been attempting to study in the library when his phone buzzed beside him. His fingers itched for it but he firmly told himself ‘no’. He would finish this chapter and write out review notes and _then_ look at it. Exam period was coming up and Luffy knew that he was more than a little behind. _Way_ behind more like. He would cram it all in…somehow.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy went back to his book and tried to knuckle down. He just couldn’t ignore his phone though. It hadn’t gotten any more messages but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to see what it was. If it wasn’t important, he would put the phone on ‘do not disturb’ he promised himself. The message, as it turned out, was from Law and Luffy might have left it had it not started with,

_Sorry for bothering you but-_

The rest was cut off and Luffy hastily unlocked his phone, dying to find out what it said.

 _Sorry for bothering you,_ it read, _but if you’re finished with classes for the day would you be able to pick me up from the hospital? There’s something going around and I seem to have caught it. I’d rather not drive home in my condition._

Luffy winced, thinking about how he’d been going to leave the message and how many times Law had come to rescue him when he was in trouble. Studying be damned, Luffy dumped everything into his bag unceremoniously and exited the library as fast as he could. He texted Law back so he knew he was on his way, asking if he needed anything. The answer was ‘no’ but when Luffy pulled up at the hospital it was obvious the surgeon needed one thing: sleep. He looked an absolute wreck on his feet and Luffy was pretty sure he’d staggered once or twice trying to get to the car.

“You okay?” he asked, voice tinged with panic as Law slumped into the passenger seat, nursing his head.

“I assure you it feels worse than it actually is,” Law said, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Sorry for calling you Luffy-ya. I know you were studying.”

“I can study at Torao’s,” Luffy said quietly as he pulled back onto the main road. “You’re sick Torao; that’s more important. Do I need to pick up anything on the way home?”

Law managed the barest shake of his head, holding up a paper bag. “Got the works from the pharmacy on the way out. I intend to take it all and then sleep for the rest of the week.”

“Um…I don’t think you can take it all. Well, not at once. And you can’t sleep for a week!”

Law chuckled weakly. “You’re right for the first and I’ll give you an ‘I’ll try’ for the second.” A pained whine passed his lips. “ _Fuck_.”

Luffy shot him a worried look. “You sure I don’t need to take you back to the hospital? Or should I call Chopper? Chopper’s really smart!”

“ _I’m_ really smart,” Law protested childishly making Luffy’s jaw drop incredulously. His boyfriend sounded like a pissed off toddler. Luffy patted his arm in sympathy.

“Whatever Torao says.”

The drive to Law’s apartment was fairly quiet after that, Law slipping into a fitful sleep despite his forehead constantly scrunching up in pain. Waking him had been less than pleasant and Luffy had nearly had to carry him to the elevator, very relieved to deliver Torao to the couch where he promptly fell asleep again. Debating on his next step, Luffy eventually ended up texting both Sanji and Shachi, asking one for cooking advice for sick people and telling the other about Law’s condition so they could check up on him periodically. He had been scrounging through the cupboards for the ingredients for soup when Law’s voice called out to him,

“Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to make soup,” he said with a grin, something that only earnt him a frown.

“Why?”

“Because Sanji says it’s healthy.”

“I’m not hungry. Plus I usually do my shop on the weekend. My cupboards may be quite bare.”

That was more than obvious. Luffy wasn’t deterred though, just nodded to himself. “Well I’ll be able to make something anyway!”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

“But Sanji says soup is for sick people and you’re sick!”

“Then just go buy it from the café across the road!” came the irritated snap, Luffy’s eyes widening while Law’s sunk shut. “Sorry Luffy-ya. There was no need for me to shout. I apologise.”

“Torao isn’t feeling well,” Luffy hedged, coming to crouch by the sofa. “I should have listened.”

“You were trying to help,” Law pointed out, reaching out to cup his cheek, Luffy leaning into the touch. “I should have been grateful rather than angry.”

“Maybe but I understand.” Luffy’s smile was back full force. “Maybe I was helping the wrong way! Is there anything Torao needs?”

Law hesitated greatly, looking like he was going to change his mind and clam up until Luffy urged him on. “…Stay?”

Luffy glanced once between his bag, the time, and his boyfriend. “Okay, stay it is,” he said, plopping down on the floor and flicking the television on. “But only for awhile.”

“Awhile is more than fine. Thank you Lu-ya.”

“You’re welcome!”

 

***

 

Law had spent the next four days curled up in bed fighting off what could only be called the flu-from-hell. He’d never felt so rotten in his life but he was starting to feel better. That being said, if this was all a hoax and he was about to develop sinusitis, Law would willingly throw himself off the roof of his apartment building. He’d been through that once; never again. Okay, that was being dramatic especially since he’d dragged himself through _leukaemia_ but still.

Luffy had popped around on two occasions, once for a morning drop off of coffee and another for the entire evening once he got out of his afternoon class. Penguin and Shachi were dropping in periodically between shifts to make sure he was still alive and Law had to admit the attention was almost nice. He also enjoyed being able to stay under his covers for hours with Bepo either tucked against his side or curled up on his chest, uncomfortably close to his face.

But right now there was a knocking at the door and Law couldn’t help but smile because he knew who it was. Padding over, he pulled open the door, smile growing at the sight of Luffy on the other side. Luffy was grinning back, looking ridiculous with a beanie on under his iconic straw hat but Law couldn’t find it in himself to care. No, he was content just to pull Luffy in and kiss him deeply.

“Oh, we’re allowed to do that again?” Luffy surmised as they broke apart. “No more getting sick?”

“I would doubt it,” Law said, waiting for his boyfriend to toe off his shoes before taking his hand and bringing him down the hall. “What were your plans for today?”

“Didn’t have any,” Luffy replied with a flippant laugh. “Do you have any cool movies?”

“You’ve been through my collection about five times,” Law drawled, rolling his eyes. “You know what movies I have better than I do at this point Luffy-ya. If they don’t interest you, we can always use Netflix.”

Luffy’s smile suddenly turned coy. “Can we ‘netflix and chill’?”

Law was momentarily caught off guard before pulling him flush to his side. “Doesn’t that sound like a good idea? I’m _very_ tempted,” he added, tracing the shell of Luffy’s ear with his tongue.

“ _Torao_ ,” Luffy moaned, shuddering but then shaking him off. “Later! I still have one chapter to review.”

He looked self-conscious but Law waved him off, leading him to his room and plopping onto his bed with a journal of his own. “I have my own readings to do if you need to study. I’d rather not be the reason you failed, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy nodded, sitting on the bed and opening his textbook. He’d barely read one line though before he whispered, “Torao’s not gonna be the reason I fail. I am.”

Law frowned, quickly setting his book aside and coaxing Luffy’s head up. “Pardon?”

“I…” Luffy’s hands curled into fists. He then flew to his feet. “I can’t do it! I’ve been trying and trying and Nami said I was behind because I was lazy but I wasn’t! It just wouldn’t go in and so I didn’t want to do it but it’s like Usopp says; “if you don’t get step one, you sure as hell won’t get step four”, but I don’t even know what step everyone else is on because I don’t get it! Sanji just tells me I’m doing a good job and Zoro thinks ‘cause I passed last year I will this year but I won’t! I don’t-”

Luffy’s rant was cut off as Law’s arms wrapped around him. The surgeon tucked him under his chin, doing little more than wincing when Luffy’s fists pounded against his chest a couple of times.

“I can’t do it Torao, I just can’t.”

“Oi, since when are you a quitter?” Luffy blinked up at him with wide eyes. “Nothing you’ve ever said has lead me to believe you were a quitter. I thought you never gave up, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy swallowed thickly, staring down at his feet in shame. “…but I’m too stupid. It’s okay, I know I am!” he added hastily.

Two hands suddenly gripped his shoulders painfully tight, making him gasp in shock. “That’s enough, Luffy-ya. You’re not stupid.” He held up a hand when Luffy made to comment. “The proof is here,” Law said, tapping Luffy’s textbook with a finger. “If you weren’t smart enough to do this you wouldn’t have made the cut. You got in. You made it over the hardest hurdle of all.”

“I still can’t do it,” Luffy muttered and it dawned on Law.

“You’ve been struggling for awhile.”

Luffy flushed. “Maybe the whole semester.”

Law exhaled loudly, bringing Luffy back to the bed and asking him to pass over his laptop, opening the university’s student page. He browsed over the subjects Luffy was doing that semester, quickly discovering that a lot of them were to do with various legal requirements rather than actual building or design. That was probably the sticking point, if he was honest.

“These subjects are hard,” was what he said, Luffy perking up somewhat at that admission.

“You…you think so?”

He nodded. “I do. I remember nearly volunteering to have my brain removed when I encountered the medical version of this in my studies.” He wasn’t exaggerating. He really would have several times.

Luffy was eyeing him up suspiciously. “Torao’s just trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m stating a fact,” Law argued, expression flat. “If that fact makes you feel better, it’s merely a by-product.”

“Okay, it’s not a lie,” Luffy chuckled. “You always use big words when you’re embarrassed or being nice.” Law gaped at him but Luffy just poked his cheek. “What? You do! You _always_ get super grumpy when you’re being nice.”

“I do not,” he sulked.

“You’re doing it now!” Luffy cried, making himself laugh and Law reluctantly join in. “But…what do I do?”

Law pondered that, rubbing his chin as he thought. “Honestly? I would recommend going to see your friend Robin. She may have some study tips for you or be able to steer you towards a relevant study group or tutorial. She may even be able to arrange for you to have some meetings with your class teachers; they can’t give you the answers but they _can_ clarify.” Luffy didn’t look too impressed with that but nodded nonetheless. “It may also be worth sitting Sanji and Zoro down, since you live with them, and telling them what you told me. Tell them you’re having a problem and together you could come up with ways to help you. Maybe make some flash cards they could quiz you on or have them read over a paragraph and ask them what they think it means if you don’t fully understand…”

He trailed off as Luffy continued to stare at him like he was the second coming of Christ. He was about to demand what the look was for when Luffy lunged forward, grabbing his hands. “Wow! Torao’s super smart!”

Law fell back under the unexpected weight, back hitting the covers and forcing the air out of his lungs. “ _Straw Hat-ya._ ”

“Oops,” Luffy laughed, hardly sounding sorry at all. “I was just impressed.”

“So I see,” Law grumbled, too lazy to push his boyfriend off, instead just bundling him closer. “Now, time for you to study.”

He made to move only to have Luffy screech indignantly, forcing him back down and shoving a finger in his face. “Torao doesn’t get to say that when we’re like this!” He pointed at their positions. “No, you promised me that one day we’d get to make out for hours. I wanna do that!”

“You’re supposed to be studying,” Law said disapprovingly. “That was the choice _you_ decided upon Luffy-ya.”

“I changed my mind! And I promise to study tonight with Sanji _and_ I’ll even promise to see Robin on the way home!”

Law sighed dramatically before flipping them over without warning. He let his fingertips feather over Luffy’s jaw as he nosed at the skin behind his ear. Luffy whined in response, hands clenching in his shirt. “Luffy-ya, are you familiar with every medical student’s favourite way of remembering body parts?”

Luffy frowned, pushing him back a little. “I told you no studying! That’s not sexy!”

Law chuckled. “I beg to differ.” He leant down to press his lips to Luffy’s neck, teeth delicately grabbing skin every so often. “This is the sternocleidomastoideus,” he explained, tracing the muscle from top to bottom before working his way back up.

“You just made that up,” Luffy managed around a hitch, tilting his head to give him better access. “No way that’s a real word.”

“It is,” Law assured, latching onto a different muscle. “Trapezius.”

Luffy stifled a groan before giving him a playful shove. “Okay, I get why you like it. But can we just get on with it?”

Law tutted. “So impatient Lu-ya.”

Luffy didn’t bother replying, just pouted until Law gave in, which admittedly wasn’t very long. He didn’t feel like teasing anyway so he shifted back to Luffy’s mouth, kissing him soundly. Luffy pried his mouth open greedily but from there seemed to content, letting their tongues brush together without too much desire to go any further. Law was happy with that, only breaking off every so often to catch his breath or to focus on another area, though he was far more mindful of marks than Luffy ever was.

Eventually however, they reached a point of wanting to go further, Law’s fingers creeping lower and lower as Luffy started to cant his hips up ever so slightly. Luffy tugged on his shirt pointedly and so that was quickly discarded. Law paid some attention to Luffy’s hipbones and navel before ducking lower. He was pulled up by a hand though, mirroring the frown Luffy was giving him. “Luffy-ya?”

“Can you…?” Luffy gestured as his chest loosely. “Can we try?”

Law shifted back onto his heels, raising an eyebrow. “Do you _want_ to?”

Luffy nodded, shrugging the material off himself and giving him a once-over. “Yeah, think so.”

“Thinking isn’t as confident as I would like,” Law murmured, dissatisfied. He then made his own decision, taking Luffy’s hands in his and interlacing their fingers. “No hands then. And stop me if you’re uncomfortable. Yes?”

Luffy gave him an affirmative and Law took that as good enough. He started at Luffy’s collarbones, tracing areas he’d already been over when he’d tugged a shirt down far enough, areas he already knew Luffy was comfortable with. He then dipped lower, leaving kisses down his sternum, where the scar was at its lowest point. Murmuring assurances he finally pressed his lips to the join of normal and scar tissue. Luffy jolted, hissing at the sensation. “Alright?”

“It actually feels good,” Luffy admitted, tone coloured with surprise. “Doesn’t hurt.”

Interesting. “It never would have,” Law assured, continuing his ministrations but keeping to that join line. If he went beyond it, he honestly doubted Luffy would even feel it, having lost a lot of nerves in that area. Dulled or burnt away entirely combined with dense scar tissue didn’t leave much in the way of touch sensations. “You’re a strong man,” Law told him, voicing the words he’d thought months earlier. His tongue lapped at the top, left side of the ‘x’, Luffy whining high in his throat. “Such beautiful sounds Lu-ya.”

 _“Torao…”_ Luffy gasped. “Come on, _please_.”

“Of course, anything.”

Law’s mouth – predictably – became quite occupied after that, what with him having pulled down Luffy’s pants and wrapped his lips around his shaft. He let Luffy’s reactions guide him, quickly learning what he did and didn’t like, which techniques brought him closest to the edge. It wasn’t much of a surprise to discover that what Luffy really liked was to be allowed to shallowly rock into his mouth, loudly keening when Law had released his hips. They’d returned a couple of times warningly when Luffy had pushed too hard or too fast but that hadn’t stopped Law from enjoying himself; definitely not. And Luffy was hardly complaining either, not if the way he shouted Law’s name as he came was anything to go by.

Swallowing with a grimace, Law pulled away, more than a little pleased with himself. Luffy was watching him with hooded eyes, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Settling down beside him, Law groaned when Luffy’s hand reached for his crotch. “Not now?” he requested. “Can we sleep first?”

“You didn’t even do anything!” Luffy protested.

Law tapped him on the nose swiftly. “Lu-ya, trust me, any other day I would _love_ for you to touch me but today I very much would like to sleep.”

Luffy still looked a little uncertain, like he knew he’d gotten something and so had to give something in return. Law was honestly too tired to care either way. Before Luffy could voice his thoughts though, Bepo jumped on the bed, startling them both. “ _Jesus Christ!”_ Law yelled, hand flying to his heart.

“Well, we can’t have sex with him here,” Luffy whined, even if he _did_ pat Bepo. “That totally ruined the mood.”

“We’ll have to remember to close the door next time,” Law surmised, giving his pet a quick pat before sitting up. “Join me in the shower Lu-ya?”

Luffy’s eyes lit up, tearing across the apartment and leaving Law staring at the empty space beside him incredulously. With a fond sigh, he shuffled across to the bathroom, joining his boyfriend where he was fighting with the water temperature. Locking the door, Law turned the taps to his preferred temperature and waited for them to adjust accordingly. Luffy helped him with his jeans despite his assurances he could do it himself and Law had to admit his hand against his cock, clothed as it was, felt so nice that he almost wished he hadn’t said no. Luffy must have seen something in his face though because his eyes abruptly took on a more playful edge.

“Is Torao _sure_ he doesn’t want me to?” he asked, already halfway to his knees.

And dammit if Law didn’t always get aroused be the sight of someone kneeling before him. Screw being tired! “I… _Please_. Please Lu-ya.”

Luffy grinned. “Awesome!”

 

***

 

To Law it felt like he had been caught in a raging current and hadn’t even noticed. Somehow over the past couple of months he’d gone from being a recluse with two friends to having a whole armada of them that would contact him whenever they felt like it. Luffy had been the middle man for awhile but once it became apparent Law wasn’t intending to disappear anytime soon, Luffy’s friends had taken it upon themselves to keep in touch with the surgeon. Which was why he currently found himself curled up in an armchair at some fancy café, Luffy perched on the arm, and Nami and Brook in the chairs opposite, all nursing mugs and discussing Christmas plans.

“I’m heading back to East Blue,” Nami was saying. “Usopp and I go every year; me to visit my sister and him to visit his girlfriend. He’s lucky she always pays for him!”

“Nami, you always talk the travel people down so much it’s _like_ you fly for free anyway,” Luffy deadpanned, yelping and covering his face when Nami pretended to throw a spoon at him.

“Be that as it may,” Nami sniffed. “It’s still not _free_.”

No doubt sensing she could go on for hours, Brook gently cut in over the top, placing his teacup back onto its saucer with a soft _clink_. “And what will Trafalgar be doing for Christmas?”

“It’s Law,” he reminded for what had to be the hundredth time, Brook just smiling politely. “And I’m unsure. Generally I volunteer for the day shift at the hospital.”

Nami frowned. “But what about your family?”

Law waved a hand dismissively. “They passed away when I was quite young. I’m happy to cover so others can enjoy the festivities.”

“Torao’s so boring,” Luffy groused, bottom lip jutting out.

Law poked said lip. “Put that away. And besides, I’ve yet to hear your plans Luffy-ya.”

Luffy lit up at that, bouncing excitedly. “I always stay with Zoro and Sanji and then when we get bored we head to Franky and Robin’s. Brook comes too!”

The musician tipped his imaginary hat. “I certainly do. Chopper very much loves Christmas; it’s fun to see him on the day.”

“He’s also usually still on a sugar high,” Nami laughed, before adding on for Law’s benefit, “His birthday is the day before.”

Law made a little ‘ah’ sound. “I can imagine. It sounds more boisterous than anything I do.”

“What about Penguin? And Shachi?” Luffy demanded. “They wouldn’t leave you alone! They must do something fun at Christmas!”

“I _do_ sometimes get dragged to their flat in the evenings,” Law admitted. “Both of their families live too far away to visit. They make it every few years or so but nothing regular.”

“You should invite them to our party,” Brook said, earning a joyous fist-pump from Luffy. “They would be more than welcome.”

“Yeah, Torao, do that!” Luffy cried, latching onto his collar with wide eyes. “Bring them to my house too! They can have lunch with me and Sanji and Zoro and they can bring their games! I like games and so does Chopper. Oh, and Franky’s really good at them too! It’d be so much fun!”

“I’ll pass that along,” Law said, pulling Luffy up when he went to cheer. “But that doesn’t mean they’ll agree. It’s an offer, not a promise.”

“I got it, I got it,” Luffy mumbled, distracted as his phone went off.

Leaving him to it, Law drew Nami back into conversation by asking what she was intending to buy everyone – present company excluded. Nami had rattled off a list a mile long and Brook was jumping in every so often with his own plans or suggestions, those in particular usually leading to him being smacked over the head. He deserved them. Law was making little mental notes, trying to work out everyone’s likes and interests so that if he ended up needing to buy presents for everyone he at least had a starting point.

His attention was snapped away however when he felt Luffy go suddenly still, like he’d been frozen. “Lu-ya?”

Nami cooed at the nickname but Law couldn’t care less. No, he was more concerned about why Luffy was staring at his phone blankly. “I…” his voice was hoarse, making him clear his throat before trying again. “They put the results online – for our exams. The semester results, you know?”

Law tried his best not to flinch, having seen some of Luffy’s worst struggles and tantrums over the past two weeks as he poured everything into his studies. “And…?”

“I passed.” Luffy shook his head in disbelief. “I passed every subject.” He suddenly smiled, as if saying it aloud had made it sink in. “I did it! I made it; I got through!”

Nami yelled congratulations while Brook applauded loudly. They were undoubtedly attracting attention but Law couldn’t find it in himself to care. No, he just pulled Luffy into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. All his hard work had paid off; he’d done it. And Law couldn’t have been more proud.

 

***

 

Christmas had come almost before any of them were aware of it, just dawning one morning out of nowhere. Law had been given the day off the second he’d asked, his supervisor saying he’d covered for so many years they _couldn’t_ deny him…and also the fact that Law was confident the nurses had been spreading rumours after seeing Luffy a couple of times. He didn’t mind; they could gossip all they wanted if it got him his day off.

They had all met in Luffy’s flat, Law, Penguin, and Shachi joining the original trio. Sanji’s cooking had been nothing short of exquisite and he and Zoro had had enough holiday stories to keep conversation rolling. They’d then migrated over to Franky’s, Law taken aback by the sheer size of the tree in the entryway, Franky just laughing at his expression. More food had been eaten and games had been played, the newcomers quickly learning that if you wanted your controllers to remain in one piece, never let Sanji and Zoro verse each other in anything _ever_.

Parting ways with Zoro and Sanji there, the other group had headed back to Law’s building. The car’s heating was cranked to keep out the winter chill, Penguin and Shachi nearly falling asleep immediately in the warmth.

“I think they had fun,” Luffy stated, watching them in the rearview mirror.

“We all did,” Law corrected. “Thank you for inviting us Luffy-ya.”

His boyfriend stared at him like he was an idiot. “Torao’s my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I invite him?”

Law conceded with a nod. “Excellent point.” Casting one last look at the back, Luffy shuffled closer, Law’s eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Don’t you dare distract me Lu-ya, I’m driving.”

Luffy gave an amused snort but moved away, though his eyes never shifted from his face. “How about we have sex when we get back to yours? I promise I give it good!”

Law nearly swerved off the road, cursing. “Straw Hat-ya, _what the hell?!”_

“It’s just a question!” Luffy protested. “So, can I?”

Law’s brow pinched. “Is that…Is that a necessity for you? To be on top I mean.” Because that would be a stumbling block, or at least _could_ be. “Are you inflexible?”

“Flexible? Yeah, I’m really flexible! Nami always says I’m made of rubber because of how bendy I am,” he said with far more innocence than he really had an any right to, Law flushing spectacularly. 

“Not what I…” He ran a hand down his face. “No Luffy-ya, I mean, are you happy to top and bottom or…” He petered off in embarrassment which just wasn’t like him.

“Oh, I get it now!” Luffy said, clapping his hands together. “And no, I don’t care. They all feel good. I’m always up for switching.” He tapped his chin. “But if I had to choose between the two I guess I’d pick topping.”

Well that worked out well as Law tended to favour bottoming but at least he now knew the option to swap was there. “Sounds as though we mesh together well.”

“Hey, while we’re on the subject of sex,” Luffy continued shamelessly, “I really like the position where you-”

_“No!” “Enough!”_

Synchronous cries came from the back seat, Shachi looking like he wanted to be ill while Penguin clapped his hands over his ears. “There’s only so long we can feign sleep!” Shachi cried, “And this is it! _This_ is where I draw the line. Whatever you’re going to say, keep it for the bedroom!”

“I fully anticipate that’s where this is heading,” Law shot back dryly, “But for your sakes we’ll stop.”

His friends grumbled out various thanks and couldn’t leap out of the car fast enough once they’d parked, going so far as to mash the ‘close’ button on the elevator doors to ensure Law and Luffy wouldn’t make it. Law couldn’t care less, using the wait time to claim Luffy’s mouth, kissing him soundly until the elevator returned. They stumbled into the bedroom, only just remembering to check for Bepo before shutting the door in his face. _Finally_.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this chapter, even if there are some serious bits mixed in with the fun. I had to include Luffy struggling at uni though because seriously, uni sucks, ha ha. Never again. XD .xx Dan


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's come with me on this journey! I had a lot of fun writing this and I've loved exploring the One Piece universe more. :) Also, a massive shoutout to _Zinnianne_ who helped me when I was stuck!!!  <333

 

_“Fuck…”_

Luffy had a smug grin at the whine Law released but he couldn’t even find it in himself to care. Honestly, Luffy could look as proud as he wanted when his fingers were brushing against Law’s prostate the way that they were. Each touch sent jolts down his spine and he couldn’t help the noises that escaped him.

“Ready Torao?” Luffy asked, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom.

Law felt like he’d been ready for years. “Please.”

Luffy grinned, taking a moment to lean over him and press their lips together. “I’m so happy I get to have Torao like this.”

 _Fuck_. Law was dragging him back down frantically, burying his head into Luffy’s neck. “Dammit Lu-ya. So perfect. Never want to let you go.”

“You won’t have to,” Luffy assured, tipping some more lube into his palm and then coating his cock. “I’m not going to break up with you.”

“You better not,” Law shot back, groaning as Luffy started to push in. Because Law knew, he would never end what they had. As ridiculous as it sounded, Luffy was everything Law hadn’t known he’d needed.

The air was punched out of his lungs as Luffy bottomed out, his boyfriend trembling with the effort of staying still, giving Law those precious moments needed to adjust. His hands came to trace the tattoo on his chest, Law’s eyes sinking shut, whole body feeling as though it was on fire. He gave a tentative rock of his hips, signalling that he was okay. Luffy took the hint, slowly pulling out before pushing back in one thrust. Law groaned, throwing his head back.

“More,” he gasped.

“Mmm, that’s not how you ask.”

And dammit, was Luffy seriously teasing him right now? Law levelled him with a glare. “I swear to god Luffy-ya, if you don’t – _ah!, fuck!”_

Luffy chuckled, having timed his thrust perfectly, keeping the pace he knew Law wanted even as he kissed his boyfriend’s sternum. “I was just kidding.”

“I don’t – _ah_ – like being – _fuck_ – teased.”

“I know. Why do you think I do it?”

Law would have come up with a smart response had Luffy not chosen that moment to wrap a hand around his cock. From that point on Law was gone, sent precariously close to the edge. A hand fumbled until it found Luffy’s, interlacing their fingers. “Come on Lu-ya, come for me.”

Luffy’s hips stuttered sharply. “You can’t-,” a gasp, “-say that.”

“I can. So please?”

“Dammit,” Luffy swore, twisting his hand in just the right way to have Law coming, his shout lost as Luffy came right behind him. Petting his hair, Law drew his boyfriend to his chest, slotting their cheeks together. “You’re amazing, Lu-ya.”

Luffy hummed an agreement. “Could go to sleep here.”

“We will,” Law promised, “But we should shower first.”

“Five minutes?” Luffy bargained.

Seeing how comfortable he was, there was only one answer Law could give, “Of course.”

 

***

 

“I’m afraid I still don’t get it.”

Luffy just shrugged, holding out his cup of chips. Law took one, popping it in his mouth and watching the game happening below them with a frown. “It’s like soccer crossed with basketball,” Luffy tried.

Law mulled that over. “I suppose that would be the most accurate description. Handball, did you say it was called?”

“Yep!” Luffy chirped, taking a large bite out of his hotdog. “I think it was invented in West Blue or something. Robin knows what it is anyway.”

“Is that why Tony-ya plays?” Law enquired, watching as said boy shot forward and caught the ball, bouncing it a few times before throwing it to another teammate.

Luffy shook his head. “Nah, he plays ‘cause he likes it.”

“It _is_ very interesting,” Law admitted, eyes calculating and Luffy knew that by the time the match was over, his boyfriend would understand the game better than he did. “Will Tony-ya continue this at university?”

“It’s not offered,” Luffy said. “And he can’t find an adult club so this is his last term playing.”

“That’s sad,” Law said, asking for Luffy’s permission before breaking off a piece of the sausage from his hotdog.

“Should bring your own bun,” Luffy suggested cheekily, earning him a poke in the ribs.

“You should share with your boyfriend,” Law replied dryly, eyes dropping and forehead adopting a frown. “You should also be more careful. Your hands are covered in cuts.”

Luffy held out his free hand, inspecting it. It was true but he’d expected nothing less. With the new year had come the swap from his plumbing course to his carpentry course and needless to say, he was still getting used to all the saws and hammers and nails. “It could be worse,” he offered.

Law thumbed his knuckles tenderly. “It could be better.”

“They don’t hurt!” Luffy protested. “And I always clean them extra well!”

“Because I won’t let him eat until he does. Fingernails caked with blood are not allowed at my dinner table.”

Luffy looked up the new voice, face nearly splitting into two from a smile when he saw Sanji and Zoro there, Zoro still dressed from kendo. He nudged Law over until his friends could fit, though he did make the effort to pout at Sanji. “It’s not my fault! The wood chips fly everywhere!”

“I am very concerned,” Law muttered under his breath, making Sanji laugh and Luffy scowl.

“Stop bullying me! You’re supposed to be on my side Torao!”

“That hardly constitutes as bullying,” Law huffed, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “But since you asked, I’ll stop.”

“Only he didn’t ask so it’s still fair game,” Zoro spoke up, smile wolfish.

“Shut up and go make out with your fiancé,” Luffy countered, cackling when they both blushed. “You still go red! Why do you still go red? You’re hilarious!”

“Shut up,” the pair mumbled, even if Zoro’s hand _did_ slide into Sanji’s and Sanji gripped back just as tightly.

“For anyone interested, I think Tony-ya’s about to score,” Law drawled.

The trio whipped back to the field to find that Law was right, Chopper slipping past one person and then hurling the ball in the direction of the goal. Luffy was the first on his feet when it went in, Sanji following seconds later while Zoro just grinned. Franky could be heard yelling “ _Super!_ ” from the other side and Chopper went bright pink, embarrassed and proud all at the same time.

“Oi Law, what’s that make the score now?” Zoro called.

“5-3,” Law replied, tugging Luffy down by the hem of his shirt. “Tony-ya’s team is ahead.”

“Alright!” Sanji cheered, Luffy enthusiastically high-fiving him over Zoro.

Settling back into his spot at the game continued, Luffy let himself sink into Law’s side. Law’s arm wrapped around his shoulders once more, corners of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly. Yeah, Luffy was pretty sure he loved this man.

 

***

 

Law sighed, placing the jacket back on the rack. It was that awkward in between season and half the jackets in the store were too thick to wear and yet trying to find one he actually liked was equally difficult. Glancing between two bombers, Law was in the process of reaching for one when:

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Trafalgar.”

He turned around after sending his eyes skyward. “Hello Eustass-ya.”

The mechanic looked borderline offended. “Really? You don’t see me in nearly five months and _that’s_ the tone you take?”

Law started. Had it really been that long? Calculating back, he realised Kidd was right. “My apologies. How are you?”

“Oh so now we’re into small talk,” Kidd said in amusement, reaching past him to grab one of the bombers Law had been looking at. “That one. It’s more your style.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to suggest that you know my style better than I do?”

“Trafalgar, your style is anything fluffy,” Kidd deadpanned, making him flush. “That’ll do you fine.”

Law grudgingly agreed, hesitating before jerking a thumb towards the registers. Kidd looked just as surprised but followed along, hip-checking him as they slotted into line.

“How’s the Straw Hat kid?”

Law glanced at Kidd with narrowed eyes. “…he’s fine.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Trafalgar, I’m just asking!”

“We’re good,” Law amended, reaching the register and scanning his jacket. “Perhaps more than good. I’m very happy with where Luffy-ya and I am.” He picked up the bag after paying, heading to the store entrance. “And you?”

“Took your advice,” Kidd said with a shrug. “Asked out Killer. Moped a bit beforehand though until Bonney kicked me up the arse.”

Law did his best to smother a laugh. “She does that. She can be quite persistent.”

“But only because she cares,” Kidd countered, to which Law nodded.

“True. I honestly don’t know how she put up with the two of us for so long. We were forever fighting.”

“She enjoyed the drama,” Kidd said with a shrug. “But anyway, yeah, me and Killer are good. Maybe…” he trailed off and Law tapped his foot impatiently. “Look, I think me and Killer are better than you and I ever were, alright?”

“Is that supposed to be news to me Eustass-ya?” Law asked flatly, resuming their walk through the mall. “Anyone with eyes knew that we were a bad match. I would assume two random street poles would have more compatibility than the two of us.”

“You say the weirdest shit Trafalgar.”

“Luffy-ya agrees.” Law stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I’m actually quite glad Luffy-ya split us up. I feel as though if he hadn’t, we would have stayed in that rut forever. It wouldn’t have ended well.”

“I was going to ask you out.”

Law’s head snapped up and Kidd looked like he hadn’t meant to reveal that at all. “Pardon?”

The other man waved his hand vaguely. “Just before you ended it, I was thinking about asking you out. You’d have told me to shove it, probably.”

“I would have,” Law agreed. “I felt the same once.” Kidd looked surprised but Law just sent him a sad smile. “But then we had one of our worse arguments and it made me realise that we would never work on a relational level. And besides, you and I are both happier now and if we had tried, I’m sure we would have fallen out much harder.”

“ _Did_ we fall out?”

Law hesitated, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. “I’m…unsure. Did we?”

Kidd clucked his tongue in thought. “Yeah, we did.” A hand was suddenly thrust in his face. “How about we put it behind us though? Bonney can have us both back?”

Law went to shake the hand when something collided with his back at top speed. It said a lot that he already knew what the particular something was and was so used to it that he didn’t even need to rely on the supporting hand Kidd was shooting out. No, he caught his balance just fine, sighing heavily.

“My spine will be ruined Luffy-ya.”

A cheeky laugh came as a head popped over his shoulder, followed by a pair of arms, and then a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. “I finally found you!”

“You could have asked where I was,” Law pointed out, adjusting his boyfriend’s weight and cheeks heating up at the incredulous look Kidd was giving him. “Shut up.”

Kidd held his hands up. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your expression said more than enough.”

“You’re not letting me show emotions now?”

“Hey, you’re that mechanic guy!” Luffy suddenly realised, lurching forward so much Law really _did_ tip over, Kidd hastily scrambling for him.

“Jesus, is he _trying_ to kill you?” Kidd demanded.

“I don’t know,” Law growled, turning to Luffy as best he could given their positions. “ _Are you?”_

Luffy sunk down ever so slightly. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Once more and I’m putting you down,” Law warned, waiting for a nod before nudging them all back into a walk. “And yes Lu-ya, this is Eustass-ya. You remember him?”

“Of course!” Luffy said cheerily. “You fixed up Sunny! Your hair’s even the same colour, that’s how I remember!”

Law didn’t bother hiding a laugh, not after how insulted Kidd’s expression turned. “Now, now, that’s not nice.”

Luffy waved him off. “So, what are you doing here? Are you shopping too? Hey, do you have a boyfriend? I’m Torao’s. Did he tell you that?”

“Tell me its batteries come out,” Kidd groaned, pinching the bridge of his noise.

“Unfortunately not,” Law commiserated. “You learn to tune it out.”

_“Hey!”_

“How on earth do you deal Trafalgar? _You_ , of all people?” Law shrugged so Kidd’s attention turned to Luffy. “Yeah, I know you and Trafalgar are dating, that was obvious even before you attempted to break his back. And yes, I have a boyfriend too.”

“Ooh, that’s so cool!” Luffy exclaimed, tightening his grip ever so slightly. “Hey, we could double date!” Both Law and Kidd paled. “Oh, what about we bring Sanji and Zoro too? Then it’s a triple date! No, no, no, Penguin too! And Shachi! That’s a…what’s the word for four? Quan…Quop?...No, hang on…”

“I’ll be _your_ friend,” Kidd muttered, unheard by Luffy. “But don’t you ever bring him along.”

“Funnily enough, I agree,” Law said, shaking his hand curtly. “Best run while he’s distracted.”

“I’m already onto it,” Kidd assured, slipping into the crowd to their left and disappearing. He was long gone by the time Luffy came to a halt – which _only_ happened because he could _not_ think of the word and assumed Law would know it ( _quadruple_ , was that so hard?) – and while Luffy grumbled for a little bit, he eventually gave up. He bumped his nose against Law’s cheek and Law kissed him softly in return. That was much better in his eyes anyway.

 

***

 

When Luffy woke up, the sun was just starting to sink over the edge of the horizon. That was probably the reason he’d woken up at all: the sun’s lack of warmth leaving Law’s apartment a tad too cold to comfortably sleep in. Well, too cold unless you had a giant cat sprawled over your chest like Law did, still blissfully oblivious, his chest slowly rising up and down. Bepo’s head was tucked right under his chin and Luffy was almost jealous of the thing because that was _his_ Law.

“Not fair,” he huffed to no one in particular, shifting closer and giving Bepo a scratch between the ears. It earnt him a pleased little sound and he was powerless to keep himself from smiling. “No wonder Torao likes you.”

“You’re too noisy,” Law complained in a slur, opening one eye just enough to glare at him.

“I am not!” Luffy declared, frowning. “It’s already night time so you need to get up anyway!”

Law groaned and pushed him away mock-seriously. Figuring a little while longer wouldn’t really hurt, Luffy settled down, only this time with his head in Law’s lap as he scrolled through his phone. His shoulder was squeezed once in thanks and then Law was gone again, his ability to instantly fall asleep rivalling Zoro’s.

In a way, Luffy wondered if Law was just ignoring him – for want of a better word – after their “dismal” morning. Well, Law thought it was dismal but Luffy was more than okay with it. Torao had taken him to a museum for something different to do and there had been so many different things to look at but once they’d left the prehistoric section and the dinosaur bones were out of sight, Luffy had found it all quite boring. And he’d said as much. He’d also added that he didn’t mind because Law was there so he had had a great day but apparently that hadn’t been good enough and Law had been hiding behind a mask of guilt and embarrassment all afternoon.

Hence why Luffy had dragged them back to his flat and had them crash on the floor and chat until they’d both drifted off in the warm afternoon sun.

He thumbed open a new message, addressing it to Nami.

_Torao’s upset because he took me on a boring date even though I said it was fun. It was!_

There was barely a delay.

_Then why does he think it was boring?_

_Because I said so._

_Luffy!_

_But I said being with him made it fun anyway!!!_  
_I was thinking of going somewhere nice for dinner. Do you know what’s fancy or should I ask Sanji?_

Luffy then jumped as his phone started ringing, hastily answering it, voice hushed. “Nami! Shhh!”

 _“Torao sleeping?”_ she guessed, to which he hummed an affirmative. _“And anyway, what’s this about a fancy date? Luffy, you_ hate _things like that.”_

“Torao doesn’t,” Luffy murmured, scrunching his nose up at Bepo when the cat’s tail ended up in his face. “It’s something he would like so why can’t I?”

“ _Besides the fact that you hate it?”_ Nami reminded, sighing. _“Lu, I get that you feel bad but you don’t have anything to make up. Law probably feels the same, he’s just embarrassed right now.”_

“But can’t I try?” he whined.

“ _You can if you want to leave five minutes in or pitch a fit half an hour later when you’re sick of the stuffy air._ And _,”_ she added, _“Law would know you didn’t really want to go. He knows that’s not your scene, right?”_

Luffy thought back to the time they’d gone to the movies, Law commenting that Luffy would probably hate wearing suits and how he’d agreed with him. “Yeah…I guess.”

 _“You two are fine,”_ Nami said. “ _Ooh, but if you_ are _looking for something to do, why don’t you invite Law to that South Blue New Year festival we’re going to?”_

Luffy frowned. “Torao’s not from South Blue.”

 _“And neither are you,”_ Nami pointed out. _“Ask him.”_

“I-…” Luffy trailed off when he saw that Law was again awake and watching him with an amused smile. “Wanna come celebrate New Years with us?” he blurted out.

Law chuckled, reaching to ruffle his hair. “Of course I do.”

He then made a suggestive gesture and, “Nami, I’m going to have to call you back!”

 

***

 

The streets of downtown Grove 19 were bursting with colour and light. There were lanterns lining every street, fireworks that went off at nine and were scheduled to go off again at midnight. Market stalls filled with games or food took over the main street, leaving the cars to divert elsewhere and the children to run wherever unbidden. Luffy was right at home amongst all the commotion, bouncing from friend to friend, speech pouring out of his mouth at a hundred miles an hour, only stopping for precious seconds when he went to Law’s side, knowing the surgeon didn’t appreciate being shouted at.

“So, what do you think?” Luffy was asking in one such quiet period.

“I’ve rarely seen anything like it,” Law admitted, a tad overwhelmed but mostly in awe.

“South Blue bros throw a _super_ party!” Franky agreed from their left, striking some ridiculous pose that had Luffy laughing and Law sighing heavily.

Law gestured to the group in general. “But no one here is from South Blue, are they?”

“Nope, but that’s what makes it the perfect New Year for us,” Nami explained with a grin. “We can all celebrate together.”

Law gave a thoughtful nod. “I can see how that would make sense.”

“And, and!” Luffy piped up, because when could he not be the centre of attention? “Robin says the world doesn’t really have a birthday so it’s not like any New Year is more real than the others!”

“We should do every festival next year!” Usopp cried, Luffy’s eyes lighting up and making him shoot over to his friend.

“Yes! We’ll have…” he paused to count, “…five New Years! That would be the best!”

“They _do_ all have different traditions,” Robin said with a soft smile. “It could be fun.”

“I wanna do it too!” Chopper said, joining the boisterous group that was Usopp and Luffy.

Law had no inclination to join although that changed somewhat when he felt Sanji and Zoro come up on either side of him. He knew they meant no harm but he also didn’t like the ever so slightly sinister looks on their faces. His inner walls immediately shot up and his gaze hardened. “What can I do you for?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Sanji said, voice completely unconvincing. “Just dropping past to say, treat Luffy-”

Oh for fuck’s sake. Was he really getting this? From _them?_ “Luffy!” he called over Sanji’s rather-too-descriptive analogy, “Your friends are threatening to maim me should I break your heart.”

Law was consoled when both Sanji and Zoro paled slightly as Luffy’s expression turned thunderous. “I told you I could handle it!” he yelled at Zoro, wrapping his arms around one of Law’s possessively. “And Torao’s not breaking up with me so stop it! We can kick each other’s arses if it comes to that and…Well, you’re not my brother so there!”

There had been the slightest hesitation there but the point had been made, even if Zoro look unswayed. Sanji had the grace to look mildly chastised even as Usopp was jumping between them. “Luffy, I’m sure they’re just trying to look out for you.”

Luffy’s grin was blinding. “Well yeah, but still. I’m big now. I can handle myself.”

“You’ve always been able to handle yourself,” Zoro corrected, ruffling his hair teasingly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t worry.”

“Worry sometimes,” Luffy bargained, earning him a chuckle for everyone.

Sanji poked him in the forehead. “We would if you didn’t _make_ us worry all the time. Don’t forget how you even met this guy!” He reminded, jerking a thumb in Law’s direction.

“I believe I was rather generous, all things considered,” Law protested, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Yes, but still creepy,” Nami countered. “But you’ve grown on us.”

“Good to know,” Law said flatly, tugging Luffy away from Sanji and more to his side. “Am I free of the inquisition now?”

“Yep!” Luffy leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Now, let’s go! We still have heaps to see!”

They wandered down the lane until the clock struck midnight, cheers echoing from every street corner, well wishes shouted from the rooftops. Luffy roped them all into a photo before snagging Law and grappling him down for a selfie against his will. But he knew the protests were all for show anyway, all too apparent when Law indulged him because he couldn’t find the right angle or the lighting wasn’t right or their smiles were all wrong. No, Law just laughed along, tucking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Happy New Year Lu-ya.”

Luffy beamed, turning his head and dragging him into a kiss. “You too.”

 

***

 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Law glanced up at Luffy from where he was sitting on his balcony floor, legs dangling over the edge between the bars. “I don’t.”

He offered the cigarette between his lips to Luffy as he sat down. Luffy shook his head. “I never do.”

Law inclined his head ever so slightly, bringing the smoke back and taking a deep inhale. “You’re aware I love you, aren’t you Luffy-ya?”

Luffy chuckled beside him, staring out at the horizon much like Law was. “Of course. Anyone can see it Torao. And you’d better anyway,” Luffy added, poking him in the side and making him grunt. “I didn’t like you this hard just so you couldn’t like me in return!”

“Like me?” Law repeated mock-seriously, one eyebrow quirking up. “So you don’t love me Lu-ya?”

Luffy just laughed. “You know I do.”

Law hummed. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.”

“Indeed.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I look forward to seeing what you thought and might see you around!! .xx Dan


End file.
